


My Best Friend's Wedding

by AuntGinger27



Series: The Married Life [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Humor, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, Light Bondage, Love Triangles, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Tension, Slurs, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntGinger27/pseuds/AuntGinger27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Promise me Mick. Promise me if we are not both married by the time we turn 27 we'll marry each other."</p><p> </p><p>Based off of the movie My Best Friend's Wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Everyone's A Ten

If you were to ask Ian Gallagher where he pictured himself at 26 years old, New York would not be his answer. Yet here he was finishing up his bachelors at NYU. He was studying to be an architect. He still kept in contact with his family, including Mickey. In fact, he and Mickey took turns visiting from New York to Chicago.

Mickey Milkovich. He and Ian had been best friends since little league. They eventually became lovers when they were teenagers and Ian came out to Mickey. Ian had always wanted more than a sexual relationship with Mickey, but he refused to give Ian the commitment he needed. When Ian returned from the army at age 17 he thought Mickey had changed. Things were good for a while until Mickey refused to come out of the closet. Ian finally had enough at age 22 and headed to New York to focus on getting his degree. He wasn't angry or bitter with Mickey. He was still his best friend after everything was said and done. 

Ian was running late, having been up late Skyping with Mickey the night before. He was running with his eyes focused on his phone when he slammed painfully into the blonde coming down the stairs.

"Ow, fuck, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention," Ian apologized as he bent to pick up the papers and books the blonde had dropped.

Tall hot blonde that is. Holy shit this guy was mouth watering. He had sandy blonde perfectly styled hair. A face that reminded you of a certain Jonas brother. His muscles probably rivaled Ian's. Hell they did rival Ian's, he couldn't lie. No guy should look that good in a white t-shirt and ripped jeans, Ian assessed as he continued gawking. Hot blonde guy had brown eyes, not blue, and a shy smile.

"It's no problem. I'm Remy by the way," he replied shaking the redhead's hand. My God this guy was beautiful, and look at that ass. This guy was hands down a ten. Remy normally didn't go for redheads but this one he sure would make an exception for. Damn just shaking his hand was making his heart skip a beat. I could fall for this guy, Remy thought to himself. Oh shit. 

"Um I'm, uh, Ian." What the actual fuck is wrong with me? Ian thought to himself. Are those fucking butterflies? Act like you can form an actual sentence in front of a hot guy. Remy had hands that were soft and strong at the same time. Bet those hands would feel good around my cock and- ok Ian. Get it together.

"I should go. I'm late to my first lecture," Ian continued as he reluctantly let go of Remy's hand. 

The two continued eye molesting each other until Remy finally got his nerve up. "Hey wait a minute Ian. How about we exchange numbers? I'd love to take you out sometime." 

"I'd love to go out with you," Ian confessed. Fuck playing hard to get. He was lonely. He was horny, and he wanted a boyfriend. He typed his number into Remy's phone as the blonde typed his in. 

"I'll call you," Remy promised as he turned and walked away.

Remy had a nice ass but it didn't have shit on Mickey's. But hey, not everyone is a ten.

 

**************************************************

 

6 months later

 

Mickey smiled as he made his way into Charlie Trotter's where his friend sat waiting for him at their dinner table. Well best friend these days. He hadn't seen his ginger giant in about seven months.

"Always a pleasure to see you Shaft," Mickey teased as he took his seat across from Roger. The two had unexpectantly became friends after Mickey started hanging around Ian's club all those years ago.

"And you as well Tiny Tim." 

Mickey rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his Merlot. He much preferred a whiskey sour but this dinner was actually work for him. After his father died a few years ago and Svetlana took off with the kid, Mickey decided to go to school. He loved food so he decided why not get payed to eat it and critique it? If only Ian would have waited....

"You look deep in thought Mickey. Wouldn't have anything do with a certain ginger would it?"

"Fuck all the way off Roger." 

Roger only laughed as he dug into his salad. He knew his silence would make Mickey talk. If there was one thing Roger knew about Mickey it was that reverse psychology always got the best of him.

"Ok yeah. It's about Ian," Mickey paused as Chef placed his veal and polenta in front of him and waited nervously. Mickey was one of the pickiest most sought after food critics in Chicago. His opinion was the only opinion that mattered when it came to reviews.

Mickey sliced into the veal, pausing with his "Fuck" hand intimidating the peering cooks in the kitchen. He finally took a bite after his visual assessment.

"I'm writing it up as inventive, and confident," Mickey stated as he nodded his approval to the cooks. Chef finally let out a breath he had apparently been holding the entire time and left them to their meal. Mickey was surprised the fuck nut hadn't passed out judging from the suspicious red color he had turned.

"So Ian called and I'm freaking out. He didn't say what he wanted but I have a pretty good idea."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"I never told you about the time Ian and I went to Tucson did I?" 

"Nope." 

"Well we wanted to get away from everyone. It was Ian's 21st birthday. We were at some shitty motel drinking Stoli Vanilla and watching bowflex ads at 3am. We had the best sex that night. Ian was a fucking animal pounding me-"

"Ok get to the point Clarissa Explains It All. I don't need all the horny details."

Mickey flipped his friend off but continued. "Ok, so all of a sudden he takes my hand and looks at me. He said Promise me Mick. Promise me that if we aren't married by the time we are 27 we'll marry each other."

"And what did you say?? I hope you said yes. Poor Ian," Roger rambled on, already throwing Mickey under the bus.

"I didn't say anything at first. Hell I honestly thought he was having a manic episode. Then he looked at me with those fucking puppy dog eyes, pokes my finger with a safety pin, takes his finger and does the same. So I said yes like a sap and Ian rubbed our fingers together. A fucking blood oath pinky promise Roger! If that ain't some faggy shit I don't know what is," Mickey gruffed as he took another bite of his polenta.

"Yeah and a dick in your ass isn't," Roger mumbled under his breath. "Wait so you just had a birthday right?"

"Yeah. I just turned 28 last month. You know that Roger."

"True but didn't you mention five hundred times Ian's birthday is this week? And you are not married anymore."

"Uh-huh." Mickey had a feeling what Roger was getting at. 

"So what age is Ian turning?"

Mickey paused for a minute. He knew exactly how old Ian was turning. He never stopped thinking about that night in Tucson even though he and Ian never talk about it. He always secretly hoped Ian had been sincere with his stupid pinky promise.

Mickey sighed as he finally gave Roger his answer. "Ian is turning 27."


	2. Something Borrowed

Mickey was smoking and pacing his bedroom listening to Ian's voicemail again. 

"Hey Mick! It's been months. Can't wait to talk to you. Anyway I'm, uh, back in Chicago for a few days. I'm staying at the Drake Hotel. Call me, it's important. Day or night seriously Mick." 

Drake Hotel? That was pretty fucking fancy Mickey chewed on his lip while debating on calling Ian. It was a little past 2a.m. He and Roger went to a bar after dinner and had a drink. A real drink. Not some pansy ass Merlot. 

Fuck it, Mickey decided as he dialed the hotel number. He would just leave a message at the front desk for Ian to call him. He didn't want to seem too desperate, even though he was dying to get some answers.

"Thank you for calling The Drake Hotel. How may I direct your call?" A woman's voice greeted.

"Umm I was calling Ian Gallagher. But seeing as it's so late-"

Fat fucking chance. The bitch had already transferred his call. 

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered. 

"Hello. You've been enrolled in the Obscene Call of the Month club."

"Mickey?! Oh my God it's good to hear from you. It's been months." 

"I know man. I've been on a book tour."

"That and you don't know how to return phone calls Mick."

"True. But seriously Firecrotch, who the fuck actually talks on the phone anymore? Anyways, uh, I got your message."

"Yeah I need to ask you something. It's really important. I don't know what I will do if you say no."

Mickey's heart fluttered as he nervously puffed on his cigarette. "Ok but first I wanted to ask you something Ian." Silence. Dead silence. Suck it up Mick. "This will probably hand you the biggest laugh in your entire adult life. I was thinking about you. Do you remember that night we spent in Tucson like a million years ago?"

More silence. Mickey was pretty sure he was about to have a massive stroke at the ripe old age of 28. "I mean there's no way you could remember that night."

"Are you kidding me? I think about that night all the time." Ians voice was low and still thick with sleep. Just hearing someone's sleepy voice shouldn't have Mickey's heart racing this much. He knew that voice. He's had the pleasure of waking up to that voice. I bet Ian is so warm and cuddly right now. I bet he smells good too, Mickey daydreamed to himself as he stubbed out his cigarette. 

Ian remembered that night vividly well. He stretched out on his hotel bed as his mind wandered back to his 21st birthday. Mickey had been the perfectly needy little bottom that night. When he wasn't riding Ian he was practically begging Ian to fuck him. The memory made Ian's dick twitch and his heart race. It wasn't just the awesome sex that made it such a memorable night. Mickey had opened up to him more than he ever had before. They shared things with each other that no one else would ever know. All their hopes. All their fears. Everything they wanted to accomplish in life. It was the closest to being in a relationship that Ian had ever felt with Mickey.

"That's not why I called," Ian replied as he snapped out of his daydream.

Ok and that didn't hurt at all. 

"It's not?"

"No Mickey. I called because I met someone."

Ian heard a loud thump and Mickey cursing in the background. It sounded like he was away from the phone.

Mickey was attempting to sit down when Ian dropped the bomb on him. In his frazzled state he completely missed the bed and fell ass first to the floor. Yeah that fucking hurt. In more ways than one. 

"Hello? Mick?"

"Yeah. So you, uh, met someone? That's great I guess. You haven't really had someone since Geritol right?" It was a low blow and not Mickey's best senior citizen jab.

Ian didn't seem to notice or care about the insult. "Yeah Mick. I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone. Plus he's all wrong for me." 

What was with Ian's change in his tone? It was familiar but confusing. 

"He just graduated from NYU. He's 22. His dad is like this billionaire that owns the White Sox and some cable empire. His mom and dad are actually down to Earth considering how rich they are." Mickey knows that tone now. It's the same tone Ian had when he used to talk about Mickey to other people. It was like a kid describing something they were really proud of to its parent. Fuck. Did Ian love this guy?

"You met the parents?" Mickey finally spoke even though it felt like someone has stuck a knife in his windpipe.

"Yeah Mickey. We're getting married. This Sunday actually."

"Sunday?? You do realize it's Wednesday night now? Plus you have work this weekend. Is that really responsible Ian?" 

"It's a four day wedding thing. Ton of guests flying in from all over. Wait? Irresponsible? Taking off the weekend to get married?"

Mickey sure didn't have a comeback for that.

"Please Mickey. I don't know what to do if you're not there to hold my hand. I need you."

Mickey could just imagine the adorable pout Ian was probably sporting right now. Even if he was saying yes for all the wrong reasons, he couldn't bring himself to let Ian down.

"Ok I'll be there." 

"Oh thank God! I'm so excited for you to meet Remy!" 

 

********************************************************

"Dammit Roger pick up the phone. I know you're probably busy getting plowed by your husband but I need you too! Why aren't you answering?! At least pick up to cuss me out." Mickey slid his phone shut as he knocked back a shot of Jack and lit up his tenth cigarette.

One minute later. "Pick. Up. The. Phone. Roger." Another shot of whiskey. A double one this time.

Two minutes later. "God dammit you Cadbury egg head motherfucker! Pick up the phone it's an emergency! Man down!" At this point Mickey was just chugging from the bottle.

Fuck it. He definitely wasn't gonna be bitching to Roger tonight. 

Mandy. Yep he'd call Mandy.

"Hello?" Nope that's not Mandy.

"Oh hey Casper. I need to speak with Mandy. It's an emergency."

"Sure thing Mickey. Anything I can help you with brother?" 

Mickey rolled his eyes. Casper Duncan and his sister had been married for two years and he still got excited over being Mickey's brother in law. Mickey liked him well enough but he had zero tolerance for him right now.

"Yeah you can help by putting Mandy on the phone."

"Gotcha."

"You do realize it's 3 a.m. cocksucker?" His sister grumbled over the speaker.

"Ian's getting married to some bourgie ass billionaires son." 

"Yeah he called me earlier today. I'm happy for him. He's wanted marriage for a while now Mick." Mandy was lying through her teeth. She was kinda happy for Ian but at the same time she always felt like he and Mickey kinda belonged together. She wasn't gonna tell him that. Mickey worked harder for things he couldn't have. In this situation it meant Ian.

"Fuck that. He's supposed to marry me!" Shit. Didn't mean to say that out loud. 

"Oh yeah big bro? You want him so bad? Go get him."

 

********************************************************

Mickey looked surprisingly good for someone who was nursing a hangover. He had on dark skinny jeans, a black V-neck shirt , and his favorite pair of Oakley shades. Mandy would be proud of his attire despite the stifling dark colors. It was June and 80 degree weather but Mickey felt black was fitting for the occasion. Today was the day he was meeting Ian's fiance. 

Roger kept cutting Mickey sidelong glances as he drove Mickey to the airport. The brunette was rambling away and puffing on his cigarette and dropping ashes all over Roger's leather interior. 

Ian had texted Mickey earlier that morning. He wanted Mickey to meet him at the airport to pick up Remy. 

"Listen Mickey, how about we get a drink or something first? You need to calm down."

"Hell no!" Ashes on the floor mats now. "I'm a busy boy Roger. I've got exactly four days to:  
A. Break up a wedding.  
2\. Steal the grooms fella.  
And D. I have no clue how to do it."

Roger just smirked. He was smart enough to not point out Mickey's chronological fuck up.

"He adored me for twenty Goddamn years! Me!"

"I can see why." Roger muttered.

"Plus Remy's got billions of dollars and is supposedly perfect. So don't go feeling sorry for Mr. Preteen Illinois." Mickey shot Roger an accusatory glare.

"I can't lose Ian like this Roger. I'm gonna bring him back."

And with that he and Roger exchanged one finger salutes as he made his way into the airport.

********************************************************

Mickey made his way through the crowded airport lobby. It didn't take long to spot Ian's fire red hair. Christ he looked beautiful. He was just wearing a green fitted tee and light blue jeans but to Mickey the sight was pure heaven.

Ian finally spotted Mickey. He quickly made his way over to his best friend. 

They both slammed into each other harder than expected, lips inches apart. Mickey wanted so badly to lean up and press their lips together. Stick to the plan Mick.

"It's so good to see you Mickey. Can you believe we're doing this?" Ian asked as he wrapped an arm around Mickey's shoulder.

"Not hardly," Mickey confessed as Ian turned to look over his shoulder.

"There he is Mick. There's Remy," Ian cooed as the blonde made his way over. Mickey stood up a little taller and puffed his chest out a bit as he sized up his competition.

Wasn't he a sight for sore eyes with his perfect blonde hair, and his perfect yellow polo, and his perfect bulging muscles... Play nice Mickey.

Mickey stuck his hand out prepared to shake Remy's. The blonde completely ignored it, embracing Mickey in a too tight bear hug. Was that shit supposed to be intimidating?

"This just makes everything perfect now. All I've heard since I met Ian is 'Mickey this, and Mickey that'. I've never had a brother," Remy said innocently.

********************************************************

Remy must have been pushing his BMW 120 mph down the freeway. Ian was leaning back with his hands behind his head like he was totally accustomed to this shit. Was Ian fucking sleeping? The redheaded bastard made him sit in the front seat with his fiancé. Mickey was clinging to his seat for dear life.

"So right away I have this huge favor to ask." Remy cast a nervous glance at Mickey as he continued to swerve through traffic.

"Excuse me?" 

"Well I need to borrow you from Ian."

Ok what was this jack off even getting at? Remy must have noticed the stank eye Mickey was giving him. He was quick to clarify what he meant.

"Well as you know Lip is Ian's best man. My bestfriend Antonio shattered his pelvis oil wrestling in Cancun this weekend."

"Yeah. So?"

"So will you be my best man?" Remy asked as he glanced at Mickey hopefully.

Keep your friends close and your enemies closer Mickey. "Sure Remy. I'd be honered to be your best man."

"Awesome! This means I have four days to make you my best friend. It's time for you to force yourself to get personal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the update. Feedback is always welcome. Oh and I totally jacked the A 2 D thing from Home Alone :)


	3. Something Blue

Mickey surprisingly survived that shit show of a car ride. It was still mid-morning and Mickey's hangover was finally fading away. Even so, the last place he wanted to be was some swanky tux shop on Michigan Ave. 

Ian, the traitor, had insisted that he go try on suits with Remy.

Ian pulled Mickey to the side talking lowly almost as if he didn't want Remy to hear. "It will be fun Mick. You two need to get to know each other. You'll love him I promise." (Yeah fucking right.) 

"I just need to take my meds and I'll be right back. Just don't say anything to Remy please."

Mickey figured the request was because it was way later than Ian normally took his meds. He decided not to dwell on it too much as he made his way into the shop where an over eager Remy was waiting for him. 

**************************************************

The tuxedo shop was stunning. High ceilings with chandelier lighting. Louis Quatorze chairs and sofas, with large rococo mirrors. 

Rich people, Mickey though to himself. All this just to try on suits?

Mickey frowned as he took his place on the fitting room platform trying on his umpteenth suit. All the while his Asian seamstress tried to get the fitting perfect, glancing at Remy occasionally for approval.

Remy was sitting on one of the overpriced loveseats with a stack of suits that cost more than Mickey's yearly rent. He cast an expert queer eye over Mickey's grey suit and lavender vest. He refused to wear a tuxedo, even for Ian.

Remy caught the frown on Mickey's face. "Would you rather the daffodil vest? I think with the right suit it would really bring out your features." 

"Uh, no, this is fine. I thought all the groomsmen wore the same thing."

"You wouldn't feel comfortable unless you were distinctive would you Mick?"

Only Ian called him Mick. Only Ian knew Mickey secretly liked standing out. Only Ian knew Mickey hated daffodil. Ian, Ian, HIS IAN. In that moment Mickey felt like flipping Remy over the back of his loveseat. Instead he looked at him curiously and asked, "What else did he tell you?"

Remy picked imaginary dirt from his short manicured nail."You hate weddings- you never go. You steer clear from anything modernly conventional. Especially romance and love." Remy stood and looked Mickey directly in the eye.

The poor seamstress kept working as she played the deaf role poorly. She kept glancing nervously between the two men, sensing the growing tension. Mickey's tattooed hands, currently balled into fists, was not helping his case any.

Mickey cleared his throat, "I guess that's why Ian and I were a wrong fit from the start. He was always a sucker for romance." 

"He said that too," Remy replied as he smoothed Mickey's jacket sleeve.

"I used to be like you Mickey, and proud to be, until I met rumpled, smelly, old Ian." 

The way Remy practically cooed Ian's name made Mickey want to punch him square in the throat.

"I need a cigarette," Mickey blurted, stepping off the platform in a rush. He managed to effectively rip a huge line right down his pant leg. The poor seamstress' mouth fell open, dropping all the pins she had in her mouth. The three of them could only look at each other.

**************************************************

Mickey sat in his dressing room lighting up a cigarette. Fuck the no smoking laws. He was shirtless and still in his tattered suit pants. He was trying to contact Roger to fill him in. He finally remembered his friend was flying out to New York to sign the lease on a new club space he was opening with his husband. 

Mickey tossed his clothes on the chaise lounger preparing to get undressed. He kinda felt guilty having forgot about his friend's good news. He was so wrapped up in his plot to sabotage Ian's wedding. He would have to take his friend out to celebrate on a double date with he and Ian, Mickey presumptuously thought to himself. First he had to destroy Remy.

**************************************************

Ian walked into the dressing room with the intention of finding out how his best friend and his fiancé got along without him. He was not prepared for what he saw.

The sight was enough to make a blind man see again. The sight was making Ian's mouth literally water. The sight being Mickey Milkovich's sweet ass bent over sliding his pants off. A light blue thong was separating Mickey's perfect pale ass cheeks. 

Ian felt so guilty for all the perverse thoughts going through his head. Thinking wasn't cheating right? And he wasn't married yet right? Ian decided he might as well enjoy the view. Damn, he wanted to drop to his knees and crawl over to Mickey. He wanted to run his hands up the back of Mickey's thighs.

Damn Mickey's thighs. He could still remember how good they felt wrapped around his waist. Ian remembered all the times he left stubble burn on those beautiful thighs, kissing and teasing Mickey.

Ian wanted to hear those delicious sounds Mickey would make when he slapped his ass until it was red, then kissed it. He wanted to pull that cute blue thong to the side with his teeth and lick all over Mickey's pretty pink-

"Asshole. You ever heard of knocking?" Mickey complained, blush creeping up his neck.

Ian laughed and rolled his eyes at Mickey who was covering up with his suit jacket. He tossed his jeans to his beet red best friend. "You do know I have seen you a lot more naked than that right?"

"Things were different then too," Mickey replied quietly, noticing the way Ian's smile dropped. 

Ian changed the subject. "I just came to let you know I'm taking you to the White Sox Game. Remy's cousins are throwing him a wedding shower."

"Ok cool. Let me finish getting dressed."

Ian turned to leave the dressing room. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "You know," Ian started, eyes raking up and down Mickey's still half naked body. "You look really good Mick." And with that Ian walked out the door before Mickey can reply.

Mickey fumbled with his Iphone as he dialed Roger's number. Voicemail- of fucking course. That was fine cause Mickey only had a short message for him. "Roger," Mickey said, grinning like an idiot. "He's toast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another update. Hope you enjoy. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Feedback is always welcome.


	4. Something Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never underestimate the power of your opponent.
> 
> "He's got you on a pedestal, and me in his arms."

Mickey tried to hide his disgust as he followed Remy into the elevator. Remy's mother had a banquet hall booked at the Hilton for this shindig. Rich people.

Remy was rambling on an on about Ian. Mickey decided to take this as his opportunity to point out some of Ian's flaws, granted Mickey adored everything about him. 

"So have you been introduced to his epic snoring yet?" Mickey scoffed as a family of four (tourists no doubt) entered. Elevator space was getting even more cramped. 

"Oh you mean like this," Remy imitated a phlegm rattle as he hovered closer to Mickey. The family glanced at them curiously. They probably want to snap a picture of the pair. Fucking tourists. 

"Ear plugs surprisingly drown out that beast," Remy laughed, perfect white teeth shining brightly.

"What about-"

"Cigarettes in bed?" Remy finished, cutting Mickey off. "Made him quit," Remy said proudly. "He'll do anything for me. Which is a relief considering the last heartbreaker." Remy quickly looked away. Mickey had a feeling he had not meant to let that slip.

The family of four reach their floor exiting the elevator. Mickey was sure a picture of him was going to be on someone's Tumblr page. Fucking tourists. 

Remy was still talking. "He's always awake way before me. His bathroom is a swamp. He reads over my shoulder. He clips his toenails in the living room. He shoots guns and I am so pro gun control it's not even funny. I know that's not very Republican of me."

"Uh-huh." Fucking pansy probably can't shoot for shit. Mickey smirked at the thought.

"He quotes Van Damme movies for God's sake!"

"That's a trademark move. Don't touch that one," Mickey said defensively.

"He sure can kiss though."

Mickey looked uncomfortable as he cleared his throat. "Uh, it's a rare thing for us so I'll have to take your word on that."

Remy looked curiously at Mickey then suddenly pulled the emergency stop. 

The thing you need to know about Mickey Milkovich is that he hates closed spaces. Ian, of course, was the only one who knew this little fact. Claustrophobia, possibly from all those years of hiding in the closet. So hanging in the air between the 18th and 19th floor of the Hilton was doing nothing good for his secret affliction.

"Remy?" Fuck. Shoulda brought my nine. This little bitch is crazy, Mickey internally freaked out to himself.

Remy began circling Mickey, almost as if he was stalking his prey. "I spent a lot of time comparing our relationships when Ian and I started getting serious Mick."

"Yeah that must have been hard for you," Mickey mumbled as he started shifting in place. Were the walls moving in on them?

"I was so jealous the way he always talked about you. I mean, you've had the pleasure of knowing my fiancé for most of your life."

Mickey started pacing the short length of the elevator with Remy hot on his heels. "Yeah you have a right to be jealous I guess," Mickey huffed out a breath distractedly, trying to find an escape route. Yeah the walls were definitely moving in and someone had to have turned the heat on. Why would they do that, Mickey wondered incoherently to himself. "You ever get nervous in confined spaces Remy?"

Remy ignored him and continued his rant. "I drove myself crazy weighing the pros and cons of our relationships. Love isn't a balance sheet or competition. Loving Ian means loving all of this," Remy continued, guesturing towards Mickey.

"People become hysterical in confined spaces. There's probably not that much oxygen in one of these. Especially so high up..." Mickey could feel a drop of sweat running down his face."There's a panel up there," Mickey pointed desperately. "You're tall as fuck. You could just boost me up."

Remy wasn't giving in though. The blonde ignored Mickey and kept right on with his rant. "It's sweet of you to be protective of Ian but nothing would ever stop this wedding. Except maybe you," Remy said stopping in front of Mickey.

"Come again?" Mickey asked with raised eyebrows.

Remy sighed and ran a hand through his perfect blonde hair. "Look I know you're always going to be this perfect creature in Ian's mind. Our paths are just going to keep crossing. I can't spend the rest of my life jealous of you.The answer is so simple. You win."

"Huh?" This was too easy. Maybe I won't have to destroy this kid after all.

"He's got you on a pedestal, and me in his arms," Remy smiled.

Fuck this. Mickey punched the elevator door open and launched out as soon as it came to a stop. Mickey glanced a look back at Remy before running smack into the Maitre 'd. His teetering croquembouche fell to the floor rolling in different directions. What a shame Mickey thought. The spun sugar netting looked delicate and expertly draped...

"Mah Gawd!" A southern female drawled. "It's the groom and the man he'll neva live up to," another southern blonde piped in.

These must be the vengeful slut cousins from Nashville. 

"I'm Samantha."

"I'm Ashley." The shorter blonde stated as she helped Mickey off the floor, daintly stepping around the ruined desert.

The blonde bombshell twins each looped an arm on either side of Mickey. What's with Southerner's? Always so touchy feely.

"Have you sized up the groomsmen Mickey? As in the best man you get first fuck. I don't know how many play for ya'lls team though honey," Ashley continued.

Mickey kept opening his mouth like a fish but the girls keep talking a mile a minute. "I uh-"

Samantha was all too quick to cut Mickey off. "Just don't pick the fat hairy rich one. He's mine."

"Remy's a virgin!" Ashley blurted out as Mickey whipped his head back and forth between the two.

"Only a back door virgin," Samantha corrected.

"I thought Ryan-"

Ashley was cut off before she could dish any further. "Mickey so nice to meet you," another blonde said as she practically floated towards the trio. "I'm Kathy Wallace, Remy's mother."

"Nice to meet you ma'am."

"I won't keep you long. My husband told me to get you to the ball fields soon. First you have to meet a lot of really old people."

"Bye dawlin," the twins said in unison as Kathy stole him away.

*************************************************

Mickey had never appreciated fresh air so much in his life. He made his way to their group in the box seats, carrying a tray of drafts.

"Let me get that for you Mick," Ian said, attempting to take the tray. 

"You trying to say I'm clumsy Gallgher? I got moves you've never even seen," Mickey smirked as he passed out the beer. 

Ian grinned and grabbed two beers for them as Mickey passed out the rest. He handed one to Lip, Carl, and reached over Liam's expectant hand to give the rest to Remy's father.

"That's ok little bro, Ian's bachelor party tonight," Carl said grinning at Liam. 

After Mickey was introduced to everyone else, he and Ian make their way to a more secluded area of the stadium.

Ian looks so beautiful in this sunlight. His eyes are so green....

Ian chuckled as if he was remembering something funny.

"What?" Mickey asked.

"I was just wondering when did you start wearing thongs?"

Mickey blushed cutely, looking up at Ian underneath his lashes. "Fuck you man. Mandy made me get them. She said they make skinny jeans fit better. You know she drags me with her to get a brazilian wax every month?"

Ian almost spewed his beer out.

"Yeah. Shit hurt like a motherfucker the first few times. I take it like a champ now," Mickey laughed.

I know what else you take like a champ too."So what do you think of Remy?" Ian asked, dragging his mind out of the gutter. 

Mickey took a sip of beer and pondered the question. "Honestly Ian, I don't know what you see in that Ken doll.This isn't you. Don't you get tired of the perfection?"

"You would think so but it's nice having this Mickey. He's not afraid to let me touch him in public. He holds my hand. He lets me kiss him anytime I want. He cuddles with me. He's the only guy I've been with that's not ashamed to let me bathe him."

Mickey knew Ian was comparing Remy to him right now. All those things he never let Ian do. Listening to Ian talk about it made it sound so silly to be afraid of.

"Well I've changed Ian."

Ian kept silent as he took a sip of his beer and kept watching the game. Prove it.

"I'm not the guy you used to know man. I'm fine with all the yucky love stuff," Mickey continued, desperately searching Ian's face.

Ian cheered as the Sox make a home run, completely disregarding Mickey's confession.

**************************************************

The thing you also need to know about Mickey Milkovich is that , even in a state of hysteria, he picks up on everything. Which is why, during Remy's little rant, he decided exactly where he was taking them that afternoon. 

Mickey smirked as they pulled up to the gun range.

"Hell yeah Mickey this is awesome!" Ian exclaimed completely oblivious of his fiancé's crestfallen face.

"Oh fuck I forgot you don't care for guns Remy. We can just go to a karaoke bar or something," Mickey said smoothly.

Remy glanced at Ian. Of course Ian was pouting. "Uh, no it's cool. I'll just watch."

**************************************************

Ian and Mickey were having a blast shooting at their targets. It was just like old times. This reminded them of their teenage years. The gun range was pretty empty, being a Thursday evening. They had the last two lanes on the far left of the range, away from everyone else. Remy was sitting on a bench like a bump on a log, reading a gun safety magazine. Pussy.

Ian looked so sexy shooting a gun. Muscles flexing with every pull of the trigger. Mickey admired the view before he signaled him and made his way over to his lane. Ian wanted public touching? Mickey was going to give it to him.

Mickey plucked Ian's earplug out. "Gotta work on your form Gallagher." It was bullshit and Mickey knows it. Ian was as good of a shooter as he was 10 years ago. 

"New York must be making you soft," he said, running a hand over the small of Ian's back, fingers brushing the top of his jeans. Ian's breath hitched and he cast a quick look at his fiancé. The partition was mostly blocking him from Remy's view. He wasn't paying attention anyways. 

Mickey stood close with his crotch pressed close to Ian's hip slightly grinding into him. Green eyes locked with blue ones. Mickey saw no objection so he continued. He moved and stood closely behind Ian and ran his hands down Ian's outstretched arms to the gun. "Gotta work on your aim," Mickey continued lacing his fingers over Ian's and looking over his shoulder. They pulled the trigger together hitting their target perfect center. 

Mickey slid his hands down Ian's chest, enjoying the feel of Ian's tight muscles and abs. God he missed this man. He inconspicously placed his nose against Ian's neck. "Mmm you always smell so good," he whispered quietly in Ian's ear, warm breath sending shivers down Ian's spine.

Ian barely stifled a moan as Mickey's thumb brushed his shirt up, fingers playing in his happy trail, making his stomach quiver.

"At least shoot a couple times idiot," Mickey teased as he slid a hand down to palm Ian through his jeans. "I want you so fucking bad Ian," he murmured, tongue swirling and flicking Ian's earlobe.

Ian hadn't hit one mark since Mickey put his hands on him. He was about to bend the little tease over in front of God, fiancé, and anybody else that wanted to watch in about five seconds.

The pair jumped apart when they heared Remy making his way down the stairs.

"I think I'll give it a go," he said when reached Mickey's abandoned post, unaware of what he was interrupting. Before Ian or Mickey could say anything he picked up two guns and fired off every round in perfect synchronism. Ian and Mickey looked, mouths hanging open stupidly, at the gaping hole in the center target. Not one stray bullet. 

"Baby I didn't know you could shoot!" Ian grinned as he made his way over to his fiancé.

"You never asked," Remy beamed, pressing a kiss to Ian's nose. 

Of fucking course the Republican would know how to shoot a gun. Mickey should have known.

The other patrons, having witnessed Sally Six-Shooter showing off, start applauding. Fucking really?

"Gotta piss lovebirds," Mickey said as he hauled ass to the locker room. He was not about to stay and watch this shit.

**************************************************

He heared Ian entering the empty locker room a few minutes later. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"You in here Mick?"

"Yeah you ready to go?" He asked as Ian stood in front of him at the sink.

Ian shook his head. "I want to finish what you got started out there," he said as he grabbed Mickey around the waist roughly and pressed their lips together.

Fuck yes.

Mickey moaned as Ian kissed him deeply. Mickey worked his tongue in and out of Ian's mouth savoring his taste. Ian nipped at Mickey's bottom lip playfully. "You're such a fucking tease you know that?" Ian whispered hotly in Mickey's ear as his hands slid down to grab Mickey's ass. Mickey shuddered at the contact.

"I wanna fuck you so bad but we don't have time," Ian said as Mickey placed wet kisses against his neck.

Fuck it. Ian's hands slid down the back of Mickey's thighs, lifting him up around his waist. Mickey huffed out in surprise, wrapping his arms around Ian's neck and crossing his legs together.

"Let me eat you out real quick ok?" Ian asked, already walking them to a changing stall.

"Fuck yes Ian," Mickey breathed grinding shamelessly against Ian's hard abs, and leaning down to taste Ian's mouth again.

Ian let Mickey down and closed the curtain to the stall. He kissed Mickey as he pushed him up aganst the wall. Ian dropped to his knees and pulled down Mickey's jeans to his ankles. He placed a kiss to Mickey's straining erection. "Turn around," Ian ordered. Mickey complied and braced his hands against the wall spreading his legs.

Ian groaned seeing Mickey's ass up close in that cute little blue thong. He grabbed a strap with his teeth and pulled back letting the material fall back in place with a soft snap. "I like this," he said looking up at Mickey, who was peeking behind him and stroking himself. "Too bad I'm about to destroy it," Ian said as he hooked his hands in the straps and ripped the material apart in one movement. Ian pulled the material off Mickey, holding it to his nose and inhaled deeply. "I fucking love the way you smell Mickey," he said before he wadded the material up and shoved it in his jean pocket. Ian leaned forward and spread Mickey's ass roughly, licking a long wet stripe up his crack.

"Jesus fucking Christ Ian," Mickey stuttered rocking up on the tip of his toes. Ian wasn't letting him get away though. Ian grabbed him around his hips firmly holding him in place as he went back to licking and sucking at Mickey's puckered hole.

Mickey continued to stroke his dick enjoying the obscene slurping noises Ian was making . He felt himself getting close and Ian must have sensed it as well. Ian abrubtly shoved a finger in Mickey's ass, perfectly hitting his prostate as he continued to lick around his hole.

Mickey was a whimpering, quivering mess. "Fuck right there Ian. So fucking good. God you're always so good." 

Ian was two or three strokes away from sending Mickey over the edge when they heard the locker room door open. The two froze and looked at each other, Ian's tongue and finger still in Mickey's ass.

"Ian?" Remy called.

Holy fucking shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the rating changed :) Please remember I'm a newbie at the smut. I'm so sorry if it's bad. Hope you all enjoy the update. Thoughts?


	5. Something New

No fucking way. This is it. We're fucking busted. Mickey internally freaked. It's not that Mickey would mind Remy seeing Ian tongue deep in his ass, it would make his plan easier-maybe. He just didn't want Ian blaming him for the fall out. Ian would definitely close up shop for a while if Remy left him. No, he had to be smart. He had to make Remy the bad guy. Mickey would be there waiting for Ian with open arms and most certainly open legs.

It felt like centuries had passed since the fornicators heard Remy's voice. In reality it hadn't even been two seconds. Mickey was the first to collect himself, gently pushing Ian away as he held up a finger silently shushing him. Ian looked like a deer in the headlights.

"He went to get the car Remy," Mickey lied, pulling his pants up. Damn he had been so close to cumming. 

"Oh ok! I must have just missed him. I'll see if I can find him," Remy said as he left the room.

Fate was on Mickey's side today. He was so happy, he could do a Peter Pan kick. They waited until they heard his footsteps retreating before speaking.

"Smooth move Mickey. How the fuck am I going to get outside without him seeing me?" Ian complained as his hard on deflated, much to Mickey's disappointment. 

"I didn't see you speaking up Simon Says," Mickey retorted as they exited the changing stall. "Cat had your tongue?" Mickey smirked.

Ian couldn't help but grin back at his best friend. "Fuck you Milkovich."

"Mmmm please do," Mickey challenged biting his bottom lip.

"Quit doing that shit Mickey. Help me get out of this window before Remy comes looking for me again. I need a lift up," Ian said, nodding at the window above them.

Mickey whipped his head between the window and his Jolly Red Giant. "Lift you up? Me and what fucking army?" Mickey scoffed, handing Ian his car keys. He had refused to let Remy drive him anywhere else.

Ian grabbed Mickey by the wrist and walked him over to the window. "Assume the position."

Mickey almost dropped trouser and presented until he realized what he meant. "Jesus Gallagher we're getting too old for this," Mickey complained as he got on all fours. 

"You're only as old as you feel Mick," Ian grinned, gingerly stepping on his friend's back and climbed out of the window.

Fucking Gallagher, Mickey thought to himself as he took a second to compose himself. He could still feel Ian's hands, lips, and tongue all over him. Damn, he wanted some more.

**************************************************

Mickey made his way to the parking garage. Remy was already waiting as Ian pulled up to them. Damn the guy was fast. 

Ian hopped out of the drivers seat, letting Mickey get in as he hopped in the back. Mickey huffed, feet barely touching the pedals, as he scooted his seat forward. Tall ass fucker. Remy took a seat on the passenger side.

Mickey pulled onto the freeway as Remy chatted away about a dinner his grandmother had planned for him. Mickey stole a glance in his rearview mirror at Ian. 

Intense green eyes were peering at him, turning playful when their eyes met. He saw Ian close his eyes, lifting his finger to his nose and inhaling deeply. Ian smirked as he patted his front jean pocket as a reminder to Mickey.

Mickey felt a blush creeping up his neck and his breath quicken. He didn't know how he managed to not kill them in rush hour traffic. He wanted to jump over the back seat and fucking claim Ian as his own. Luckily Remy interrupted his thoughts.

"And we are going to go back packing in Fiji in September for our second honeymoon. I hear it's very beautiful that time of month," Remy sighed.

"Wait, September? When does fall quarter start for you?" Mickey asks.

"Uh, I'm not going back," Ian mumbled.

"You're not going back?! What the fuck Ian? You have one year left. I'm pretty sure you need a degree to be an architect dumbass."

Remy was quick to cut in. "He doesn't need to go to school right now. I'm going to be so busy with ESPN in New York, we won't have have time for each other if he is going to school too. We need to focus on our marriage. Divorce is most common in the first few years of marriage."

"Wait so you guys are planning on staying in New York City?" Mickey asked increduously. No fucking way. He hadn't even considered that option. Hell he hadn't considered Ian getting married at all. Reality was hitting him like a ton of bricks. He always planned on Ian coming back to Chicago after he graduated. Just one more way I took him for granted, Mickey thought sadly.

"Yeah Mickey. My parents bought us a beautiful condo and everything. Ian is still going to have his job at the home renovation company. I mean, he'll still have his foot in the door of the architectural world. We would come back but I'm going to have a great job there. I guess I could transfer. My parents do OWN the White Sox..."

Mickey tuned out. What the fuck was going on? It's like Ian was changing everything about who he was to accomodate this guy. He wanted to be an architect since he was a teenager. Why was he giving up his dream for Swiss Miss? His plan was go to New York. Get the degree. Do the grunt work and make connections. Then come back to Chicago.

Mickey glanced at Ian in his mirror again. He was convieniently quiet, avoiding Mickey's eye contact as he stared at the passing cars. Mickey didn't like the look on Ian's face. The look said 'Oh yeah, I am getting married'.

**************************************************

After dropping Remy and Ian off and running errands, Mickey headed back to his apartment to eat a quick dinner and shower. He was quite pleased to find out Remy wasn't staying with Ian at his hotel before the wedding. No doubt putting on a show for the parents. Mickey didn't care, so long as Remy wasn't in Ian's bed.

His mind was still racing over Ian's plans for his future. He was practically throwing all his hard work and education away. For what? Just cause Remy cried and told him to? That kid seemed to have some serious control issues and Mickey didn't like it at all. He knew all too well how easy it was to influence Ian.

Mickey pondered over what to wear to Ian's bachelor party. He could remember a time when he wore the same dirty clothes for days. It's amazing how far he had come. He was actually very picky about cleanliness and his clothes these days. He blamed Mandy.

Mickey smirked thinking of his sister. Bitch was determined to make him a stylish gay. He pulled on his ripped jeans and white Henley and readied to leave. He couldn't wait to see Ian.

**************************************************

Mickey made his way into Lip's house where the party was in full swing. Honestly it looked more like Lip's bachelor party than Ian's. Mickey hadn't seen this much tits and muff since he ran the Rub 'n Tug back in the day. Lip was on divorce number two from Amanda. Who marries AND divorces the same woman twice? That asshat apparently. 

Mickey spotted Ian as soon as he made it to the living room. He decided to wait for Ian to come to him. He didn't't want to look like a needy little bitch. Ian looked so fucking sexy but then again he always did. He wore the hell out of a simple t-shirt and jeans. He was growing out his hair a bit too these days. It was a good look on him, Mickey admired.

Mickey was casually wandering around the house stealing glances at Ian the whole time. Ian had been nursing the same beer for over an hour. It was normal for him considering his meds. He hadn't looked at Mickey once though and he was starting to get aggravated. It's not like he was expecting Ian to be all over him as soon as he walked in. He really wasn't. The cold shoulder was fucking with Mickey bad.

Another hour passed without Ian looking at him. It was flat out pissing him off now. Mickey was tired of watching Carl and his protege doing keg stands and body shots with the strippers. How old was Liam anyway? Mickey shook his head as he made his way the balcony to smoke.

He barely made it all the way outside when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist from behind, and warm lips kissing sweetly up the side of his neck to his ear.

"Miss me?" Ian whispered into his ear.

Mickey couldn't even form an answer right away, he was so overwhelmed by being in Ian's arms again. Why was he mad at him again?

"Yeah," Mickey finally replied. "You gave me blue balls jerk."

"You only missed me for the sex I bet," Ian murmured quietly against Mickey's neck.

Mickey, completely oblivious to the seriousness in Ian's voice, jokingly replied "Something like that."

Just go with it. Ian didn't miss a beat. "I missed you too Mickey. Couldn't stop thinking about you. The way you smelled, the way you tasted today. So fucking good," Ian whispered raking his fingers down Mickey's hip and over his inner thighs. 

Every place Ian touched had Mickey shivering and craving more. Mickey put his hands on top of Ian's trying to push them towards his hardening cock.

"Want me to touch your cock Mickey?" Ian asked, fingers barely grazing Mickey's crotch.

Mickey whimpered (he swears he doesn't) "Please Ian," still trying to grab Ian's hands and grinding his ass back into Ian.

Ian was set on running the show, gently pushing Mickey's hands away. "Hang onto the balcony rails, I got this," Ian instructed, placing Mickey's hands on the rails above them.

"That's what she said," Mickey replied sarcastically.

Ian twisted a hand in Mickey's hair firmly tugging his head back and sucked a dark hickey on his neck. "That's for fucking teasing me today."

So that's what this was about?

"I should take you right here Mickey," Ian said, grinding his erection into Mickey's ass. "I should let the whole city watch me bend you over and make you fucking take it on this balcony. I bet you wouldn't ever tease me again. Or maybe you would. You'd probably like that."

Before Mickey could even confess either way, they were interrupted once again. They barely had time to separate when Carl comes sticking his head out. "Dude get in here. One of the strippers is gonna take a shot off my boner!"

Jesus Christ. "Nobody wants to see that shit," Mickey complained as Carl went back inside. "Ian this place is a shit show. Let's go back to my place."

**************************************************

The mood changed when they reached Mickey's apartment. They were sitting on the couch watching movies and catching up.

Mickey saw that it was a little after midnight, technically Ian's birthday. 

"Hope you didn't think I forgot birthday boy," Mickey said pulling out a box he had been stashing.

"Gigi's cupcakes," Ian smiled.

"I know they're your favorite."

Ian, ever the gentleman, took a piece of his cupcake and held it up to Mickey's mouth.

Mickey blushed, taking the sweet in his own hands and popped it into his mouth. "Thanks but I got these for you."

Won't even let me feed him. "I know."

"That's not all," Mickey said, pulling out a wrapped package and a bottle shaped package.

Ian laughed as he unwrapped the bottle. "Stoli Vanilla." His laughter died off when he unwrapped the smaller package. It was a framed picture of him and Mickey on his 21st birthday at the Grand Canyon. The engraved frame read: Still my best friend.

Ians eyes were threatening to tear up. "Where did you get this picture Mickey?"

"Kept it," Mickey replied as he took a hold of one of Ian's hands. "I figured I'd bring a little bit of Arizona to us. I mean who knows how many more birthdays I'll get to spend with just you."

"Mickey, I-"

"Let me finish please Ian. I wanted to make a new oath with you since we kinda null and voided the last one," Mickey laughed nervously.

Ian replied softly, "Ok sure."

Mickey poked his pinky with a safety pin and did the same to Ian's. "Promise me Ian, that no matter what happens between us, you won't forget about me? Promise me you'll always be my best friend?"

Ian's tears were threatening to spill at any moment. He was not used to seeing this side of Mickey. It was new to say the least. Ian rubbed their fingers together sealing their oath. "I promise Mickey."

Mickey grinned and wiped their fingers on a napkin. "Now it's time for your birthday blowjob," he smiled sinking to his knees

There was the briefest flash of disappointment and sadness in Ian's eyes that Mickey didn't see. His eyes were too busy looking at Ian's crotch as he placed a hand to Ian's belt.

Mickey didn't even get it undone when Ian's phone started ringing. "Hello?" Ian answered.

"I'll be right there," Ian said after a minute. "I gotta go Mick. Remy wants to come wish me a happy birthday."

"Ok cool," Mickey lied as he stood up. "I'm getting kinda tired anyways. Plus we got a bunch of wedding shit tomorrow I bet."

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow," Ian said quietly as he walked out the door.

Mickey and Ian both let out a breath as the door closed, separating them. Ian's tears finally fall. Neither man knew that the other was leaning their forehead against the door, on opposite sides, in the exact same spot, at the exact same time; disappointed for two very similar reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you think they were gonna get caught?
> 
> Umm so I'm not sure if Chicago has a Gigi's. We do, and their cupcakes are the bomb.
> 
> Haven't really had time to edit. Hope you all enjoy the update!
> 
> Thoughts? Concerns?


	6. A Silver Sixpence In His Shoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads, Ian will choose Remy. Tails, Ian will choose me.

Ian made his way back to his hotel, mind racing all over the place, and guilt taking over. What was wrong with him? Not even 24 hours back in Mickey's presence and he was cheating on his fiancé with him. Ian knew the sexual attraction the two had between each other. He couldn't deny it really. They had been fucking for over ten years.

Ian looked sadly at the smiling faces in the picture Mickey gave him. If he didn't know any better, he would swear they looked like a couple. A good looking couple too. Ian shook the thought from his head, recalling their earlier conversation.

'Miss me?' 'Yeah you gave me blue balls jerk.'

Jesus, that's all I've ever been is a warm mouth to him.

Ian knew how he felt at one time about Mickey. He was sure his feelings for Mickey were done once he met Remy. He was engaged and in love with Remy.....right?

But Mickey. Who knew he had such a sweet side to him? Movies and cupcakes? If that wasn't a date, Ian didn't know what was. Why did he never do this before? 

Mickey had even been the one to make a pinky promise this time. Ian always knew Mickey thought it was stupid the first time, that's why Ian never brought it up again. Why did Mickey do that this time? Oh God, was Mickey mocking me?

Ian didn't have time to overthink any longer as he entered the hotel lobby. There was Remy smiling adoringly, waiting for him.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart," Remy said gently kissing Ian's lips. Ian wrapped his arms around Remy and softly kissed him back. He felt guilt washing over him once again, but this time he wasn't so sure of the reason.

**************************************************

Mickey tossed and turned in his bed, mind wandering over the day's events. It was so good seeing Ian after all those months. It was amazing just being around him again. He just wished the night ended better. He checked his phone again, unable to shake this uneasy feeling. What was Ian doing with Remy right now? Mickey wondered to himself. 

Was he fucking Remy? God he better not be.... The twins did say he was a virgin....

Mickey was in the process of calling Ian (restricted) for the 20th time. He figured it was the mature thing to do right? Keep Ian from fucking his fiancé. Ian hadn't picked up at all and apparently turned his phone off at this point.

Ian still had feelings for Mickey though right?.... Right?!

I'll flip a coin, Mickey decided, grabbing his lucky sixpence from his dresser.

Heads, Ian will choose Remy. Tails, Ian will choose me. Mickey thinks, tossing the coin high, preparing to catch it. 

The universe took this opportunity to bend Mickey over and fuck him.

Mickey watched, mouth gaped open, as the coin bounced off of a shoe on his floor, and stood straight up on it's side. No heads. No tail.

"Fuck," Mickey sighed defeatedly, climbing back into bed and flopping onto his back.

Mickey weighed his options silently in his head as he drifted into a restless sleep. A sketchy plan was beginning to form in his head.

**************************************************

After concealing his love bite from the night before, Mickey headed out to meet Remy. He requested for Mickey to meet him for breakfast and go over seating charts for the wedding.

Finally, after Remy was satisfied with his seating arrangements, they made their way to register Remy's wedding. Mickey, of course, drove.

Mickey was dutifully playing his part as best man. They were strolling the store and scanning items for Remy's wedding registry. Who the fuck needed a $6500 vase anyway?

"It's the same one Kim Kardashian registered for Mick," Remy explained excitedly. "Black Tourbillon Vase."

It looked like a lump of coal to Mickey. "So, you and Ian get to celebrate his birthday yet?"

"Of course Mick," Remy replied, looking like a lovesick puppy. "He is my fiancé ya know. I went to his hotel last night. It was amazing," Remy sighed.

Mickey felt his heart squeeze a little and his stomach get queasy. "So you guys umm..." Mickey's voice trailed off as he scanned the ugliest dishes he could spot, Hermès actually, unbeknownst to Mickey. He wanted to throw every single one on the marble store floor. 

How could Ian do that? Yeah Remy was his fiancé but Mickey thought that they had shared a special moment the night before. It was pretty much a date in Mickey's eyes. Mickey had even been the one to make a pinky promise with him. Yeah it was stupid and faggy but he knew Ian liked that shit. Couldn't Ian see that he was changing? He would have gotten Ian off too, way better than Remy could, if Ian had stuck around.

Mickey was getting angrier by the second. He was yielding his scanner like a weapon and just scanning anything angrily, as he followed Remy in the store. 

Remy's silence made Mickey's curiosity get the best of him. "So he fucked you?" Mickey asked louder than necessary, earning him a few glares from the other shoppers.

Remy blushed as he replied in a low voice, "He didn't fuck me."

Mickey was getting confused now. Ian was hands down a top, Mickey knew that for sure. Ian rarely even let Mickey eat him out. 'I'm a giver Mick,' he would always say. Mickey didn't understand what this joker was trying to imply.

They paused their shopping as Remy continued talking. "I've never actually been fucked by a guy. Ian and I haven't decided on topping in our relationship. Don't get me wrong, we do almost everything else in the bedroom though. I just sucked him off last night. God he tasted so good. I'm going to have the best husband in the world," Remy rambled on.

"Uh, so what's there to decide?" Mickey asked, ignoring the way his heart ached from Remy's confession. It's not like Ian was his yet.

"Well we feel that one person shouldn't exert all the dominance in a relationship. Gay partners need to stop basing their roles off of heterosexual norms. We should define our own sexual identities. Ian and I have decided it's not healthy for our marriage for one of us to be on top all the time. Marriage should be equal. When we do make love for the first time, we're just going to let it happen naturally. Who ever ends up on top ends up on top," Remy finished proudly, turning to scan a flat screen.

Mickey was staring at the back of Remy's head in disgust. This was such bullshit. Remy could wax all that shit about dominance and marriage equality if he wanted but Mickey saw right through him. Remy just wanted to make Ian a flip flopping bottom. Just another way to control Ian. Why did he even want to marry Ian if he was trying to change everything about him?

Everything about Ian was fucking perfect to Mickey. He would never ask Ian to drop out of school. He would never ask Ian to stay in a city he didn't want to live in permanently. He would never ask Ian to do anything sexually he didn't want to do. 

Mickey decided it was best to change the subject. "So speaking of Ian, do you ever wonder why he hasn't took a job for your father? That would be perfect for you two I bet."

Remy looked skeptical. "I don't know Mick. Ian loves his job. Shitty and degrading as it is."

Bingo. "Yeah? Why would he trade all that for say, a PR at your fathers company?" Mickey asked, toying with a glass figurine. "Ian's understudy was public relations," Mickey added for emphasis, cutting a knowing look at Remy.

"That's just the thing my father and I discussed."

"I'm not surprised. I mean think of how convienient it would be for you two. Ian working for your father."

"Do you think he would do it? He loves that low paying job at the renovation company," Remy said, unable to hide his disgust of Ian's job.

"You said it yourself man. He'd do anything for you," Mickey flashed an award winning smile. Remy was falling right into his trap.

"Yeah," Remy agreed, smiling back.

"Ok so this is what we're gonna do. Get Walter on board with the plan. I'm sure he can find a temporary job for Ian. Something he needs a trusted person to do for, say, six months?"

"Ian would see right through it Mick."

"Only if he wants to. Beg him: Please Ian, it would only be temporary. My father needs you." Mickey instructed.

Remy still looked doubtful. "Trust me, it will work. At the end of six months Ian will be happy, settled, successful, Rem."

Remy smiled adoringly at his new nickname. Great, he thinks we're besties now, Mickey thought to himself.

"Ok, I'll talk to my father."

**************************************************

Mickey made his way into the crowded restaurant that evening, where Ian and Remy waited for him. The three of them looked amazing. All in button downs and dress slacks. 

Mickey's heart fluttered when he spotted Ian. He wasn't sure how Ian would act after their impromptu hook up yesterday.

Relief washed over Mickey when Ian stood and gave him a kiss on the cheek when he reached their table. It took every ounce of restraint not to turn into the kiss and meet Ian's beautiful lips with his own.

"Hey you got a date later?" Ian grinned at his friend.

Mickey smiled back, "Never can tell."

"Ok Remy. You're up," Ian said as they took their seats.

Remy cast a nervous glance at Mickey, who gave a subtle nod in return.

Mickey took a sip of his sweet tea and got comfortable in his chair. He was making damn sure he was sober while he prepared to watch Remy self destruct his own relationship. Mickey knew damn well Ian was going to flip over Remy's proposal. Ian indeed loved his job and defended it against anyone that questioned him about working there. Mickey could not wait to watch the shit hit the fan.

"It's really my father that needs a favor Ian. He's re-organizing some PR divisions...." Remy's voice trailed off as Ian looked down at the dinner table, jaw clenched. Ian already knew what he was getting at.

Oh no. Don't pussy out now. Mickey gave Remy an encouraging nod to continue.

Remy cleared his throat and began more confidently this time. "It would only be six months. It could be very lucritive for you Ian. I mean, way better than the job you have now babe."

Oh yes. This was better than Mickey expected. He buttered a roll and watched, amused, as his steaming ginger turned the same color as his hair. He knew Ian too good. Mickey knew that he was about to explode in 3.....2.....1

"WHAT THE FUCK REMY!"

He did not expect Ian to look at him accusingly. "Did you know about this Mick?"

Mickey was Southside though and he knew how to handle a crisis and play both sides of the fence. "Well I think you should listen to him Ian. It's his life too," Mickey replied calmly, casting a knowing look at Ian and a small smile at Remy. 

Remy smiled backed at Mickey gratefully.

"So you're trying to tell me that Walter thought this up?" Ian asked doubtfully, looking at Remy.

Mickey was chewing happily on his roll, holding back his laughter.

"Why don't you just admit for once, my job's not good enough, I'm not good enough!" Ian exploded, slamming his fists on the table, making Remy jump. Mickey saw that shit coming a mile away. He had simply moved his alfredo over to keep Ian from smacking it off the table. The penne was al dente and the grated parmesean was aged to perfection...

Remy looked over at Mickey, desperate for him to jump in and save him. Mickey was making a show out of chewing his alfredo, pointing at his full mouth and holding up an index finger. Mickey knew good and well he wasn't coming to this chump's rescue anytime soon.

"I never said that Ian," Remy sniffed, eyes suspicously red.

You didn't have to, Mickey thought to himself.

"Yes you did," Ian said quietly, looking at Remy, disappointment written all over that beautiful face.

I'll kiss it off later, Mickey vowed silently.

"You spring this shit on me three days before our wedding Remy, and expect me to just roll over and drool?!"

Remy's tears were finally trailing down his cheeks. "No, Ian, I-"

"Fine I'm just an asshole. An insensitive asshole I guess," Ian huffed, standing to leave.

Mickey swallowed his last gulp of tea and started scrambling, ready to follow his man out the door and give him a shoulder to cry on. Remy was faster though.

Mickey watched in disbelief as Remy dropped to his knees blocking Ian's path.

"No, Ian please," Remy begged, grabbing both of Ian's hands. The whole restaurant started staring at them. "You are so right. I am so wrong. I shouldn't have asked you that. Please just forget this ever happened. Don't leave me. You have to forgive me or I'll just die," Remy pleaded, pulling Ian to sit back down. 

Mickey could hardly believe this shit as he watched Ian sit down, face softening. Remy was still sniffling and probably snotting all over the table.

"I'm sorry babe," Ian said softly, pulling Remy in a tight hug. Remy was smiling and looking at Mickey over Ian's shoulder as the other diners started applauding. Fucking really? Again?

Mickey could barely contain his massive eye roll as he signaled the waiter for a Jack on the rocks. Might as well get faded.

Remy: 2 Mickey: 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny for your thoughts?


	7. Silver Sixpence Part II

Is he fucking with me? Yeah he's gotta be fucking with me, Ian pondered to himself.

After Remy's little breakdown performance, Mickey decided it was game on.

Mickey, the little shit, had been quietly demanding Ian's attention throughout dinner. Every chance he got when Remy wasn't looking, he decided to push Ian's buttons, in all the right ways.

At first it was subtle. Casual brush of hands. Touching Ian's arm when he said something funny. Doing the 'bro back slap' but letting his tattooed hand trail dangerously low on Ian's back.

Mickey was currently licking the chocolate sauce off his fork slowly and nonchalantly avoiding Ian's eyes. He moaned low in his throat. "Man this is so good." He knew Ian was glancing at him. He could feel Ian's eyes on him, and hear his breath catch a bit. 

Ian silently confirmed that Mickey was toying with him. That's the same noise he makes when I do that tongue thing he likes....

Remy, on the other hand, was smitten as a kitten when Ian fed him a bite of his crème brûlée. His tears dried quickly after his fiancé forgave him. He was currently rambling on about the wedding and still apologizing to Ian.

Mickey, not wanting to be topped, rubbed his foot up Ian's ankle slowly, enjoying the way the redhead shuddered slightly. Mickey glanced away quickly when their eyes met.

Satisfied when Ian stopped feeding Remy, Mickey decided to up his game. "I found that matching vase you were looking for Rem," Mickey said, looking at Remy. He took this as his opportunity to lean across the table, ass presented perfectly to Ian, to show Remy his phone. 

Mickey braced his free hand on Ian's inner thigh under the table, and squeezed slightly when he sat back down. He loved the way Ian's strong thighs flexed under his touch. He wanted to lick and kiss all over those thighs. He wanted to leave a trail of hickeys all over those thighs. He wanted to feel those thighs underneath him as he bounced on Ian's cock. He wanted to ask Remy to give them some fucking privacy.

"Oh my God," Remy exclaimed, distracting Mickey from his thoughts. He hadn't seen his hand surely.

"You really are an awesome best man Mickey," Remy cooed, handing Mickey his phone back. Little did he know, his best man's fingers were inching toward his fiancé's cock.

"I'm going to the restroom," Ian said, suddenly standing and walking towards the men's room. What the fuck was Mickey thinking?

"Ok babe," Remy mumbled around his dessert.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go smoke," Mickey said, retreating shortly after Ian.

Remy only nodded, on his phone now, gushing about his stupid vase.

Mickey glanced back at Remy to make sure he wasn't watching, before he turned in the direction Ian went.

**************************************************

Ian was standing in front of the sinks, trying to calm his breathing. Fucking Mickey. He was definitely just fucking with Ian. He had to be. Why this close to his wedding? Mickey never acted like this before, with any of his other boyfriends.

Ian had no intentions on even hooking up with Mickey in the first place. He didn't understand why it was so easy to fall for Mickey's bullshit.

It was almost like Mickey was jealous. That was stupid though. It's not like Mickey ever wanted to be with him. He turned Ian down everytime he brought up being together. Mickey probably just wanted one more roll around the sack. Even so, Ian was engaged.

And Remy. Why the fuck was he bringing up his job this close to their wedding? Ian knew Remy never cared much for his job. He just didn't think Remy would lie about it. Remy had hinted about working for Walter once before and Ian quickly shot down the offer. Remy promised Ian he would never bring it up again. What gave?

Ian was about to head back out when Mickey suddenly entered the vacant restroom. Vacant besides the two idiots that were just staring at each other.

The two continued to stare at each other while the tension steadily grew.

Mickey looked so cute just biting his lip and looking underneath his lashes. All that boldness at the dinner table. He seemed so shy now. Fuck I need to shut this down, Ian decided. It's not right to do this to Remy.

Mickey decided to not think and just do. He had to get his point across to Ian the only way he knew how. He lurched the short distance towards Ian, grabbing him by the back of the neck, and crashed their lips together. Mickey poured every emotion he was too afraid to admit before, into that kiss. Please make him see...

Ian moaned into the kiss, hands roaming all over Mickey as he pushed the brunette backwards towards the sink. 

"Fuck Mickey, what are you doing to me?" Ian sighed against Mickey's mouth when they reached the sinks. "I can't fucking resist you," Ian moaned between kisses and caressing Mickey's face.

Mickey hummed his agreement, working his tongue in and out of Ian's mouth. His hands were running all over Ian's firm biceps and frantically under his shirt to feel his abs. Jesus, how did he ever go without this man? There's no way he was letting Remy have him.

Ian reached down between them to unbuckle Mickey's slacks. "Turn around," he commanded softly.

Mickey quickly complied, mind racing to the last time Ian said those words. Mickey was practically panting when Ian roughly pushed his pants below his ass. He was not prepared for the firm hand pushing his torso down to the sink nor the hard slap across his ass. 

"Fuck Ian," Mickey whimpered, as Ian delivered several more hard slaps to his ass. 

Ian sank to his knees and peppered apologetic kisses to Mickey's abused cheeks. Mickey's toes curled and his heart fluttered from the affection. It was one of the many things he loved about Ian. He always knew the right balance of pleasure and pain.

Ian spread Mickey apart and licked a quick, wet circle around his entrance, only once, he could tease too. He smirked at the way Mickey's hole practically winked at him, and stood back up.

"That's for fucking teasing me," Ian taunted, grinding his erection into Mickey's ass for good measure. Mickey could only let out a pitiful moan in response.

The energy turned frantic again as he pulled Mickey up and sat him on the sink with his legs slightly spread. The cool ceramic was relieving to Mickey's stinging ass cheeks.

Ian wrapped a warm hand around Mickey's leaking cock, making him buck up into his fist. "Mmmm look how fucking wet you get for me Mick. God I love it," Ian moaned, pumping Mickey fast and hard.

"Please Ian," Mickey begged, pulling Ian close, "I need to feel you."

Ian looked nervously towards the door as Mickey kissed and licked up his neck. Here he was, stroking Mickey's dick, and his fiancé was pretty much right outside the door. It was stupid. They were even more stupid. So the only logical thing to do was for Ian to pull his dick out as well.

Both men moaned out when Ian lined his leaking cock next to Mickey's in his fist.

Mickey set the pace, gripping Ian's hips and bucking up into his hands. "You feel so fucking good Ian," he cried out as Ian met every thrust, cock hot and slick against his own.

Mickey knew he wasn't going to last long. Ian looked so beautiful with his skin flushed from arousal. Ian looked up at him, green eyes intense, and it was overwhelming.The butterflies in Mickey's stomach were having a field day from that look alone. Christ he loved this man.

Ian's eyes met Mickey's as he felt his orgasm approaching. They were both panting and desperate, thrusting into Ian's hands. The way Mickey was looking at him made something deep inside him stir. Was Mickey giving him the look? The look he used to crave for so many years?

Ian's thoughts were interrupted by Mickey surging forward and crashing their lips together once again. Mickey moaned into Ian's mouth as he spilled into his hands. The sudden sensation of Mickey's warm seed made Ian quickly follow.

They didn't have time to bask in the afterglow, as reality quickly hit them. 

Ian was the first to pull away, washing his hands in the sink while Mickey cleaned himself off and adjusted his clothes.

Ian dried his hands and made sure he was presentable. He couldn't shake the jittery feeling he was having. This was just a quickie wasn't it? That's all Mickey wanted. That's all Mickey ever wanted. He hadn't hooked up with Ian in months. He was just horny. Something in those eyes though....

"You should probably go out first. He thinks I'm smoking," Mickey said, avoiding Ian's eyes. Mickey knew if he looked into those beautiful green eyes, his plan would fall apart. He would probably throw a tantrum and demand Ian choose him. At this point he wasn't sure if Ian would. No, he wanted Ian to choose him on his own, with a little inconspicuous pushing of course. He had to finish destroying Remy. Then Ian would come to him. Wouldn't he?

Can't even look me in the eye. How could I be so stupid? He got what he wanted.....

"Yeah you're right. See you back at the table," Ian replied softly, making his way out of the restroom and back to his fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this chapter. Wrote and re-wrote it. Ugh. Sorry it's so short.
> 
> Still working on my smut skills, forgive me.
> 
> Thoughts? Concerns?


	8. Silver Sixpence Part III

Mickey tried his best to keep his cool when he sat back down at their table, still avoiding Ian's eyes. His hands were still shaking and his heart was pounding furiously. He really should have smoked that cigarette. His mind was completely absorbed with all things Ian Gallagher. Every place Ian touched him was still tingling and burning with desire. Years of fucking him and it just wasn't enough. Not anymore.

He and Ian had a moment, this, Mickey was sure of. It was something about the way Ian touched him. It wasn't like he was just trying to get him off either. It was almost like Ian was claiming him. The thought almost made Mickey shudder. Fuck did he want to be claimed by Ian.

"I need to get going pretty soon love," Remy said to his fiancé, settling their check. "Got some business arrangements to go over with Ryan. Walk me to my car?"

"Of course sweetheart," Ian replied, making Remy practically drool with adoration.

Mickey chanced a look at Ian finally, after hearing the pet name. What the actual fuck? He was looking at Remy like the sun rose and set out of his ass. What about Mickey? Did they not just have an amazing moment not even ten minutes ago?

"We'll see you early tomorrow Mick," Remy said, peeking over his arm full of boxes. Of fucking course the bastard fed the homeless five star takeout. "Got lots of wedding stuff to finish up!"

Oh yeah, the wedding. "Yeah, see you guys," Mickey replied, taking off in the opposite direction of the couple. Ian still hadn't said a word to Mickey. It was weird. Mickey knew Ian, and right about now he should be sporting a moony, after sex look on his face. Instead Ian looked absolutely focused on his fiancé, and that was some bullshit.

Remy pulled his fiancé close, once they were outside of the restaurant. "I really am sorry Ian, I hope you know that. I won't bring up your job anymore. But baby you really don't have to work anyways. You can just sit there and be pretty," Remy admitted, as Ian backed slightly away.

That, right there, was one of the things that bothered Ian about their relationship in the beginning. Ian didn't want to 'sit and be pretty', and he sure as fuck didn't need Remy taking care of him. Remy's money had always intimidated Ian, but he thought they reached an understanding. 

Regardless, Remy was great in Ian's eyes. He gave him all the affection and attention Ian never had in a relationship before. That meant the world to Ian considering he fought tooth and nail with a certain brunette to get even a kiss. Then here comes Remy, serving up love and affection on a silver platter. Who could blame Ian for falling for him?

Even with all the love and affection, something was missing. Ian didn't realize it until being around Mickey again...

Remy must have read the expressions on Ian's face. He was all too quick to rectify the situation. "Hey, come here babe," he said, pulling Ian in with his free arm. Ian could see Mickey walking down the street, over Remy's shoulder.

"I love you Ian. You know that right? I can't wait to marry you and make you mine," Remy whispered.

"I love you," Ian whispered after a beat. The words were uttered not as a reply, but almost like an epiphany, for Ian's eyes were most certainly not focused on Remy.

**************************************************

Mickey continued in the opposite direction of Ian and Remy. Every nerve in his body felt like they were on fire. The fine hairs on his neck were standing on end, and his palms were sweating for no reason. It's like the universe was trying to tell him something.

Turn around....

Mickey continued puffing on his cigarette while he waited for the PED XING sign to change. He felt awkward, mind racing back to his and Ian's affairs earlier. Mickey was sure Ian was giving him the look earlier. It was the same look he had on his face when they were sixteen. It was more than sex to Mickey. He felt a connection. Ian had to have felt it too. Why did he give him the cold shoulder afterwards though?

Turn around....

The nagging in the back of Mickey's mind would not let up. He chanced a glance in Ian's direction, and felt his heart completely stop.

It wasn't the sight of Ian in an awkward half hug with Remy that caused the faux heart attack. It was the words that Mickey saw coming from Ian's lips as their eyes locked. It was like the rest of the world faded to black, and in that moment it was just him and Ian. No Remy. No wedding. Nothing else in that moment even mattered.

'I love you.' Mickey wasn't close enough to hear, but he was close enough to see those words uttered so clearly.

Mickey allowed himself a few moments to stare before he made his way to his car. Jesus Christ. It was almost as if Ian was saying those words directly to Mickey...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is not even a chapter. Just wanted to finish this 'scene' up. So sorry it's short.
> 
> I FINALLY watched episode 5x10 and I have been in my feelings all day today lol. 
> 
> Will be writing more tonight. Yay!
> 
> Feedback always welcome. Or we can just sit and cry about the show like some little bitches like I have been doing.
> 
> XOXO Amy aka Aunt Ginger


	9. Those Three Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look, Mickey, do you really love Ian? Or is this just about winning?"

Mickey's heart continued to race as he made his way home. He knew for a fact what Ian said on that street corner. It was plain as day. It made his heart ache and flutter at the same time. He never realized how bad he wanted Ian to say those words to him. The thing is he was sure Ian wasn't talking to him when he said those three words. Ian was talking to Remy, wasn't he?

Times like this, Mickey needed back up. He smiled, pulling into his driveway. There sat Mandy on his porch, bottle of Jack in hand. Thank God.

"So how bad did you fuck up this time?" Mandy asked as Mickey got out of his car.

Mickey rolled his eyes, leading the way to his living room. "I'm gonna need most of that bottle if I have to listen to your ass tonight."

"A. Fuck you. And B. You're the one who invited me over dickbreath," Mandy retorted as she poured them a drink anyways.

Mickey accepted his drink as his sister plopped down on the couch beside him. "I didn't fuck up Mands. I'm just destroying Remy is all. It's exhausting. Little bitch double crossed me."

Mandy laughed as she stole one of Mickey's cigarettes. "How did he double cross you?" 

Mickey swallowed a burning gulp of his drink, mind racing back to Remy's meltdown. "Ok so you know how much Ian loves his job right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I convinced Remy to try and talk Ian into working for his dad. I knew Ian would be pissed.

"Yeah, Ian loves that job. So what happened?"

Mickey huffed, lighting up a cigarette. "Well it was going good until Remy pulled a fast one on me. Ian was about to walk out on him and everything until Remy literally fell out in the floor crying."

Mandy sputtered on her cigarette. "No fucking way. He fell to the floor? Oh man why didn't you get a picture?"

Mickey laughed, "I should have. If it wasn't for that though, Ian and I would have been in my bed finishing what we got started....twice."

Mandy stubbed her cigarette out and gave her brother a serious look. "So Ian is cheating on his fiancé with you? That's so fucked up Mickey."

"Fucker deserves to be cheated on. He's a fucking douchebag. Ian is mine anyways," Mickey slurred, chugging back his whiskey.

Mandy delivered a hard slap to Mickey's arm.

"Ow what the fuck was that for?"

"It's one thing to try and win Ian back, but you really need to stop sleeping with Ian behind Remy's back. How do you think that makes you look?"

"Look I know you like to get all deep and shit Mands, but if you got something to say, spit it out."

"All I'm trying to say is what you are doing is wrong Mick. You need to show Ian how you feel, and not just with your oh face either. You're the one that wants to win his heart right? Why do you think he would stop his wedding for someone who keeps him at fuck buddy status?"

Mandy knew she had the upper hand with this one. Her brother stared sulkily at his whiskey, pretending to be deaf. She loved her brother dearly but Lord knows he was stubborn, especially when it came to letting his feelings be known. 

Growing up gay in the Southside didn't make him very optimistic when it came to love. Negativity and the homophobia had been engraved in his skin early on. Mandy understood this, she really did. Her brother never even told her that he was gay. She indirectly found out from Ian's outburst at Mickey's wedding. She remembered how heartbroken Ian looked then, and now Mickey is sitting here with the same look on his face.

"I'm serious Mickey, tell him how you feel, before it's too late," Mandy finished softly.

Mickey looked thoughtfully into his glass, swirling the brown liquid slowly. Mandy did have a point. He knew all too well how his sister felt about cheating, with all that Lip put her through at one time. He knew deep down inside it was wrong but he couldn't bring himself to ever regret being with Ian. Because being with Ian was like having a little slice of heaven, and what was better than heaven? 

Ian was his first though. He should be able to touch him when he wanted. Fuck Remy. He would never have what Ian and Mickey had. 

Mickey sighed at all the memories rushing through his head. Most people would have jumped ship a long time ago if they had to endure half the pain that Ian and Mickey had. They always found their way back to each other. Nothing has been able to keep them apart so far. Not Kash and his gun. Not Frank and his mouth. Not Terry and his hate. Not Ian's disorder. And hopefully not some douchebag named Remy.

Mandy's voice distracted him from his thoughts. "So we gotta make sure you look pretty for Ian," Mandy grinned, waving a jar of face mask at him.

Mickey only rolled his eyes but didn't protest when Mandy started smearing the purple goo on his face. He kinda liked Mandy's concoctions.

**************************************************

Mickey awoke the next morning to someone pounding on his door. He stumbled over the now empty whiskey bottle and chocolate wrappers. Because what mends a Milkovich heart better than chocolate and whiskey?

Mickey was actually pretty damn pleased to see who it was. "Roger? Man have I got some shit to tell you dude," Mickey greeted, face oddly tight.

Roger quirked a brow and followed his friend inside, eyeing the bite size snicker wrappers everywhere. "Death by chocolate?" 

Mickey rolled his eyes, lighting up a cigarette. "I'm trying to sabotage a wedding, which isn't working out too well. I deserve some fucking chocolate. Man it's like Remy has some weird ass spidey sense to all my evil plots."

Roger was still looking at Mickey strangely. So that's how his pale ass kept his skin so smooth. "Look Mickey I'm not even gonna talk to you until you get all that purple shit off your face."

Mickey reached up to feel the now hard face mask on his face. Mandy. Bitch could have at least woke him up before she left.

"Fuck," Mickey sighed around a puff of smoke, filling his sink up with warm water.

"So what the hell are you doing back anyways? You hate flying more than you have to."

"I'm butting in," Roger grinned. "You fucking need me judging from all those voicemails you left. So lay it on me. What's been going on?"

**************************************************

Roger wasn't as hard on Mickey about the cheating, after Mickey had filled him in.

"The thing is Roger, I probably wouldn't even hate the kid if he wasn't trying to steal Ian from me."

Roger rolled his eyes but continued to listen to his friend. Funny how Mickey never wanted to claim Ian as anything before. Now Mickey was calling Ian his. Go figure.

"I mean, the kid is a freakin heir to the White Sox for crying out loud. He could provide for Ian way better than I could. He freakin feeds the homeless five star meals Roger. Who does that?"

Roger was quiet as he let his friend rant. 

"AND he showers Ian with all that gay ass affection and shit. Ian loves that shit too I bet. God Roger you can jump in at any moment here!" Mickey complained, glaring at his friend.

"I could make him happier than Remy could though. Ian adored me and followed me around like a fucking puppy all these years."

Roger opened his mouth to speak but Mickey was all too quick to cut him off. "I gotta kill this kid I think.Yeah I could just kill him. I gotta be ruthless. This is my whole life's happiness at stake-"

Roger clamped a hand on Mickey's rambling mouth. "Just shut the fuck up and listen," Rogers said, pulling Mickey to the sofa and plopping him down.

Roger sat and looked Mickey dead in the eye. "Look, Mickey, do you really love Ian? Or is this just about winning? Seriously?" 

Mickey swallowed thickly, trying to avoid eye contact. He forgot how well Roger had gotten to know him.

"Honestly Roger, at first, yes it was about winning."  
Roger nodded with a look of disappointment in his eyes.

Mickey quickly continued, "I can admit it was like this claim I had on Ian. I felt like he belonged to me, but now, when I am with him- Jesus he's amazing Roger. How come I never knew that when I could have had him?" Mickey flopped back on the sofa, puffing on his cigarette.

Roger turned to look at his friend. "Just tell him you love him then Mickey."

Mickey huffed, attempting to get up. Roger jerked him back firmly by his shirt.

"Seriously Mickey tell him you love him," Roger instructed with a knowing look at Mickey's eye roll.

"Tell him that you have been in love with him and that you are afraid of love, and needing-"

"Needing what?" Mickey sighed grumpily.

"Needing to belong to someone Mickey. Tell him this is the worst, cruelest, dumbest moment for you to do this to him, but he has to choose."

"So tell him how I feel?" Mickey could feel himself cringe at just the thought. Feelings and love and emotions was not what he was used to.

Roger studied the emotions etched on his friend's face. "Mickey, seriously, tell him you love him. Tell him before it's too late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I wasn't gonna update until after the season finale cause this is kinda angsty. I'm keeping my fingers crossed today btw.
> 
> I do hope everyone caught the positive semi hidden Gallavich message in there :)
> 
> As always feedback is welcome


	10. Say A Little Prayer

Mickey paced back and forth outside of the tuxedo shop, puffing nervously on his cigarette. He could see Ian inside getting fitted. This was it. Time was running out and he had to tell Ian how he felt. Today......Fuck.

"Stop procastinating and go in Mickey," Roger said. They had been standing there for a good fifteen minutes already. 

"What am I supposed to even say Roger?"

"You're going to tell him that you love him and that he needs to make a decision. Easy," Roger said, steering Mickey toward the entrance.

"Is that how you got Brian"- (yes that Brian) -"to marry your ass? Pouring out your heart and shit? So fucking gay," Mickey sighed.

"Mickey you are fucking gay! Get your ass in there and tell your man how you feel," Roger fussed. Mickey could remember a time when he would have punched anybody that called him gay. Granted, he came out of the closet years ago when his father died, but he still wasn't ready to just blurt his feelings.

"Easy for you to say," Mickey replied, ducking out his cigarette. "Ok I'm going in."

**************************************************

Ian looked up and saw Mickey and Roger entering the shop. He quirked a brow when the pair stopped a distance away and Roger adjusted Mickey's shirt and patted him on the back.

That's weird, Ian thought to himself. He knew that Roger and Mickey worked together, but the casual touch seemed a little intimate. Especially for Mickey. He was Ian's fuck buddy for over ten years and would never let Ian do so little as adjust his shirt in public. Ian felt a small twinge of jealousy irrationally stir in his gut.

"Morning," Ian smiled as his friend walked over to him. He was about to ask what Roger was doing there but Mickey jumped in head first.

"Ian I have to talk to you," he said nervously, eyes wandering everywhere but Ian's.

"You don't like the suit?" Ian asked self consciously, looking down at the fabric.

Mickey slightly frowned at his ginger idiot. "Actually no, but that's not what I had to talk to you about. Ian I-"

"Ok but one thing first," Ian interrupted, as he walked over to his jacket. Ian came back with a small black box in his hand.

"Guard this with your life Mick," Ian said as he handed Mickey the box.

"What is it?" Mickey asked, already opening the box. Shit. Remy's ring. Mickey's heart ached as he looked at the ring. It was platinum with an antique design engraved onto it. He wished it was his, not just because it was beautiful, but because of the man that picked it out.

"It's Remy's ring. He'll like it won't he?" Ian asked unsure.

"Yeah of course, but why don't you give it to Lip? He's your best man," Mickey replied, trying to hand the box back to Ian.

Ian dodged Mickey's hand and stepped back up on his pedestal for the short balding tailor. "I don't trust him with it, not since divorce number two. He would lose it in no time. Please Mick. You're practically my best man anyway," Ian pleaded, puppy dog pout in full effect. Christ , Mickey just wanted to lick it off.

"Ok fine," Mickey sighed, placing the box in his pocket.

Ian grinned triumphantly. "So what did you wanna talk about?"

"Oh, um, yeah," Mickey stuttered nervously before clearing his throat. "So, Ian, uh we've known each other like twenty years right?" Mickey asked, glancing at the eavsdropping tailor.

"Yeah," Ian smiled adoringly at his best friend.

Mickey smiled back nervously before he continued. Deep breath. Just tell him you love him. "Ok and in that time we got close right? Like really close. Know what I mean?" Mickey asked with a knowing look, still half hoping he didn't have to say the words out loud. He could see the tailor fluffing and fiddling with Ian's suit, hanging onto every word they were saying.

Ian smiled, "Yeah, I think I know what you mean Mick." Jesus Christ, I'm gonna have to bend the little minx over something in here...

Mickey could feel his heart pounding away and his palms were soaking wet. "Ok good so- Hey can you fuck off for just a minute?" He huffed at the spying tailor. Fucker literally stopped what he was doing when Mickey started speaking again.

"Mick," Ian sighed, as the balding man scurried away.

"Anyway," Mickey continued, bravely looking Ian in his eyes. "The thing is, people think they have their feelings figured out and shit. Like, they think they know how they feel, but they really don't man, um, until they do," Mickey finished lamely.

Ian looked at his friend with a confused expression on his face. "Uhhh.... I..."

Fuck it. Just tell him. "I have a point, just don't know if I'm getting to it," Mickey trailed off, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Ian reached up and squeezed his friend's shoulders. "Look Mick, whatever you are getting at can't be that big a deal. Just say it," Ian encouraged, with a smile and a nod.

If you only knew. "Big deal is a relative term," Mickey scoffed as he yanked at an annoyingly long string on Ian's jacket, effectively ripping the entire sleeve off. Oops. It was a shitty suit anyways.

Roger was still standing watching the pair from a distance. He swung his big limbs in laughter after watching Mickey ruin Ian's suit. The movement caused him to knock over a whole display of ties. Idiots.

Mickey looked over at Roger and chewed his lip, trying not to laugh at his giant friend scooping up ties from everywhere. What a buffoon. 

Ian looked back and forth from Mickey to Roger. Wait a minute. Was Mickey giving Roger the look?! This was some Grade A bullshit right here. He had to find out what was going on with these two right fucking now. Ian took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "Um Mick, what's Roger doing here? You working this weekend?"

Mickey looked back at Ian distractedly. "What? Oh no. He's here with me," Mickey replied, looking back at Roger, still wanting to laugh. How the actual fuck did he knock all those ties over?

"Why?" Ian asked quietly.

Moral support. Cause I'm too chicken shit to tell you I love you. Mickey would have said those things had he not turned back and caught the look on Ian's face. It was primal...possessive...jealous. It was sexy as fuck is what it was. It gave Mickey an idea...

"He's my friend Ian. Well best friend these days."

"Oh," Ian replied with a hurt look on his face. 

Shit.

"Well you've been busy," Mickey replied quickly.

Ian looked back up at Roger, who was now watching them intently. "So all this has been about you and Roger?"

**************************************************

Roger continued to watch the starcrossed lovers talk. He wished he was closer so he could hear what they were saying. Judging from Mickey's grin and rapid hand movements, he must have finally gotten his nerve up to tell Ian. Thank God. Roger and his husband would finally get some uninterrupted sexy time. Lord knows he loved his best friend, but a man has needs.

Ian and Mickey made their way over to Roger, both sporting similar goofy grins. Ian's grin, however, looked totally forced. That's weird.

"I'm, uh, speechless," Ian sputtered as he shook Roger's hand.

"Yeah that's Mickey for you," Roger smiled.

"Congratulations," Ian and Roger said in unison, patting each other on the back.

Roger pulled back and looked at Mickey questioningly. "What?"

Mickey's eyes were big and pleading behind Ian's back. "I told him MilkDud. I mean if we're engaged we really shouldn't be ashamed of it," Mickey said with a nervous laugh.

Roger continued to look at his friend dumbfounded. For one, he was going to get Mickey for that backhanded pet name. Two, he was really going to get Mickey for dragging him into his cluster fuck of a love life.

Mickey sensed that his friend wasn't speaking up anytime soon. He didn't want him to anyways, and possibly ruin his plan. "He's racing back to New York, Ian. He just came in a few hours to....umm... to fuck me," Mickey said looking back and forth between the two men. Ian was looking at the floor, face crimson red. Roger looked like he wanted to kill Mickey.

Roger let out a small nervous laugh. "Yeah takes a few hours." Internally, he was already plotting his revenge on Mickey.

**************************************************

Mickey walked stiffly down the busy Chicago sidewalk, tucked awkwardly under his "fiancè's" huge arm. Ian is walking in front of them, turning around ever so often to glance at them curiously. 

Mickey elbowed Roger in the side, harder than necessary, when Ian turned back around. "Gimme your ring fucker."

Roger delivered a hard pinch to the soft flesh underneath Mickey's arm. "Fuck no Milkovich."

Mickey delivered a quick titty twister in return. Bastard probably didn't even feel it, judging from the smirk that said 'Really?'

"Roger when you ask a dude to marry you, you have to give him a ring," Mickey whispered frantically, watching to make sure Ian wasn't listening.

"So why can't we say you proposed to me?" Roger asked, annoyed.

"Dammit Roger just give me the fucking ring," Mickey hissed.

Roger rolled his eyes but handed his friend his wedding ring. "Fuck, Mickey. I came all the way out here to help your ass. I can't believe you dragged me into this shit."

Ian hailed a cab for the three of them. Unaware of the scheming going on around him.

"Please man. For one day, find me irresistible. You know you do anyways," Mickey whispered with a wiggle of his eyebrows before jumping in the cab.

Yep. Payback is a bitch, Roger vowed silently.

**************************************************

Ian rushed ahead of Mickey and Roger as they made their way into the church for the rehearsal. Mickey, engaged? Holy fucking shit. He made his way over to his own fiance to fill him in as well.

Mickey and Roger both entered the church arm in arm. "Play it cool," Mickey reminded his friend.

Roger smirked at his friend. "Hey!" Roger greeted Remy's uncle. Way louder than necessary, judging from the way his double chin shook in surprise.

"I'm Roger, Mickey's fiancé," he continued, all smiley and charming. Roger was putting on a pretty good show, Mickey approved until...

"Just back in town for a pre-conjugal visit if you catch my drift," Roger smirked as he bucked hips suggestively and smacked Mickey on the ass. It was Mickey's turn to blush now. 

"Yeah I do," the chubby man replied embarrassed as the two kept walking.

"You're going to humiliate me aren't you?" Mickey asked under his breath.

"As much as I can," Roger replied, lips barely moving.

Mickey sighed, he knew he brought it on himself. "Fine, just one thing. Stay away from-"

"Oh my God!" Remy exclaimed excitedly, making his way down the aisle to the couple. 

Jesus. Does he always wear yellow? Mickey could already tell why his nemesis was excited and squealing like a little bitch. Remy seemed awfully pleased that Mickey had a "fiancé".

"It's so good to meet you Roger. This is so awesome! Ian just told me the good news. You have to meet my mom," Remy gushed as he waved his mom over.

"You must be Remy's little sister," Roger said as he took Kathy's hand and swiftly kissed it. 

Mickey stood awkwardly watching the shitshow unfold. What had he gotten himself into?

Kathy giggled like she was a teenager, completely flattered by Roger. The twin sluts made their way over as well.

"Heeey who are you?" Ashley purred, eyes raking shamelessy over Roger's body.

"This is Roger, Mickey's fiancé," Remy explained excitedly to his cousins.

"That's too bad," Samantha jumped in. "I'da climbed you like a tree," she said, trailing her tongue over her lips. 

Remy and the girls kept gushing about the news wanting information. Mickey was taking the time to look around for Ian. He spotted him near the front of the church. Ian's expression was oddly unreadable.

Roger's voice interrupted Mickey from his thoughts. "I wanted to tell everyone but Mickey didn't want to ruin Remy's day. He said, "No sweetheart, this is dear sweet, chocolate covered Remy's day." 

Remy smiled and looked at Mickey with adoration. Mickey wanted so badly to puke. As if he would ever say that shit about Remy.

"Oh Mick. That is so sweet of you. We are going to be the best of friend's. I think I'm going to cry," Remy cooed, fanning at his eyes.

"Me too," Mickey mumbled, staring at the floor.

"I'm just so pleased to hear all of this. I insist you come to lunch with us after the rehearsal Roger," Kathy said excitedly.

Mickey was swift to answer for his friend. "Oh noooo, absolutely-"

"Love to," Roger finished with a smile. "Love the bag. Love the shoes. Love everything," Roger said with a wink to Kathy, flattering her even more.

"What about your flight darling?" Mickey reminded his friend. Because really, Roger could fuck off at any moment. He put the jealousy bug in Ian's ear already.

"Canceled," Roger replied with a smug smile. 

Great. Lunch with his fake fiancé, the man he wanted to be his fiancé, and Ian's fiancé. Someone say a little prayer for Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little fun facts for those who haven't seen the movie:
> 
> Dermot Mulroney who plays Fiona's boss, is the object of affection in the movie. 
> 
> The airport scene where they pick up Kimmy (Remy in this fic) is the same airport from Home Alone where Kevin gets lost. I plugged a line from Home Alone in that chapter.
> 
> Drew Barrymore read for the part of Kimmy but lost out when Julia Roberts suggested Cameron Diaz.
> 
> The age Julianne and Michael (Mickey and Ian's character) are turning in the movie is 28.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys the update. More to come. Feedback welcome :)


	11. I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself

Mickey took a seat across from Ian and Remy at their long crowded restaurant table. Remy's whole family and a few co-workers were there as well. Roger sat big and bulky to Mickey's left.

Mickey shook his head at the waiters walking around with ridiculous lobster claws on their hands. He critically eyed his menu. Freaking owners of the White Sox and this is where they took everyone to eat. Barry the Cuda's. Really?

Mickey kept sneaking glances at Ian and Remy. He never realized what a good looking couple they made. If Mickey was being honest, and if he didn't know them, they would be the type of men that gave him weeks worth of spank bank material. Remy was quite the looker. With his perfect blonde hair and intense brown eyes. He was the type of guy that belonged on a Calvin Klein billboard year round, and that didn't help Mickey's heart one bit.

Remy and Ian were sitting close as they looked over the menu. Ian seemed totally focused on his fiancé. He hadn't even glanced at Mickey. They look so in love, Mickey thought sadly. All they were missing was an exotic Liam baby and they would make the poster gay family. Fuck...

**************************************************

Roger eyeballed Mickey eyeballing the couple in front of him. Jeez. He was so obvious. Roger decided to help his friend out with his charade as well as get Ian's attention. 

Roger rubbed a hand down Mickey's arm, trying to stifle a laugh at the look Mickey shot his way. As if he really wanted Mickey's pasty ass.

Roger leaned in and whispered in Mickey's ear. "Look you little freak, I'm trying to help you out. You certainly don't look engaged to me while you're drooling over Ian, idiot. Play along," Roger whispered, slyly pinching Mickey underneath his arm in the same spot he had earlier. Probably gonna be a bruise there, Roger thought smugly.

Roger smiled charmingly to Kathy, who was watching the couple and smiling back. She most definitely assumed he was whispering sweet nothings in Mickey's ear. If she only knew...

**************************************************

Ian had his head turned towards Remy but was watching Roger whisper to Mickey in his peripheral vision. He could see Roger caressing Mickey's arm. They look so in love, Ian thought sadly. He wished like hell he had bionic ears. What were they talking about? Ian was half heartedly listening to his fiancé debate on what to order. His mind was racing at the news Mickey dropped on him this morning.

It pissed Ian off more than it probably should. He couldn't help but feel enraged everytime his mind played over the fact that Mickey was engaged, to Roger of all people. Ian couldn't even get Mickey to ever call him his boyfriend! Now he's marrying Roger?!

Ian knew he really shouldn't be feeling this jealous over his friend's good news. Ian had his own fiancé right beside him. He knew the right thing to do was to be happy for Mickey, but happy was not the term for how Ian felt at the moment.

Engaged, Ian thought for the millionth time that morning. He never saw that one coming. Especially not with the way Mickey had been all over him the past two days. So this was just a last minute hook up then. Ian wanted to kick himself or maybe kick Roger. Should have never started working at that club...

**************************************************

"What can I get for you?" The waitress looked at Mickey expectantly, snapping him out of his daydreams.

"Oh. Uh. I want the steak and shrimp platter. I want my steak so rare it practically screams when I bite into it. Like moooo," Mickey thoroughly explained as the waitress scribbled down his order with a smile. He reached up to hand his menu back to the waitress.

"Looks like you guys already got the pre-conjugal visit started," Remy laughed.

Ian looked in the direction of Remy's eyes. There was an angry red mark on the underside of Mickey's arm. A fucking hickey. Ian saw red as he recalled the fact that Mickey covered his hickey up the night after his bachelor party. Yeah it was probably smart of Mickey to do that, but still.

Mickey blushed as he quickly put his arm down. Just thinking about getting down with Roger was a nightmare. It didn't help that Roger was sitting there with a smug ass look on his face. Thank God for the waitress.

"And what can I get you guys?" She asked Remy and Ian.

"We both will take the honey soy grilled salmon with edamame," Remy replied before Ian could even open his mouth. Ian quietly folded his menu and handed it back to the waitress.

"Salmon?" Mickey asked with sneer. "You don't even like salmon Ian."

(Oh goodness. The pout and the chin was out and proud ladies and gentlemen.)

Ian was silent as he looked impassively at his friend and shrugged. Why did Mickey even care about him or what he ate? He had Roger there now, Ian thought bitterly.

"He likes it now," Remy jumped in. "His palate has somewhat matured since we got together. Plus salmon is packed with omega-3 Mick. Besides that, I don't want my baby dying at an early age from eating all that red meat," Remy said, giving Mickey a look that spoke volumes, ending the food debate.

Mickey could feel his anger rising rapidly, he didn't know what to do with himself. This little control freak couldn't even let Ian eat what he wanted. Mickey knew Ian enjoyed a good steak just as much as he did. Steak was all they ordered when they used to go to Sizzlers.

Mickey glanced back at Ian, who now had his fingers interlaced with Remy's. Ian knew his own jealousy was getting the best of him. Still it didn't stop him from doing what he did next.

Green eyes met blue as Ian brought their hands to his mouth and placed a wet kiss to the back of Remy's hand. 

Remy smiled fondly at his fiancé. He loved when Ian showered him with affection, especially in public. PDA, he ate that shit up.

Mickey glared daggers at the happy couple before turning his head. His eyes fell on a dark haired man at the end of their table. He was young and quite good looking too. He had a face that was boyish, but also strong. He also had the right amount of muscles, from what Mickey assessed. The hotness of this guy wasn't what caught his eye though. It was the death glare this guy was directing towards Ian and Remy. 

That's weird. What's this joker's problem? Mickey shrugged it off for now, sending his own evil eye back at Ian.

**************************************************

Roger sat and watched the three, wishing he could record this shit. It would make an awesome movie. He had never seen such a ridiculous love triangle before.

Ian began to feed Remy his salad, which quiet honestly, was not sexy. It did, however, have the desired effect of pissing Mickey right the hell off.

What the fuck is this shit? Mickey silently fumed. Did Ian just smirk at me? God Ian looks so sexy when he smirks though. Mickey angrily noted his own mind just betrayed him. That made Mickey want to punch the smirk right off Ian's face then drop to his knees and let Ian thoroughly fuck his mouth. Shit- focus. Ian had to be doing this on purpose. Game on.

Mickey turned to his "fiancé" and ran a free hand up the back of his neck, massaging towards the front of his bald head. Mickey's tattooed hand was right where Ian could see. Mickey had his eyes fixed on Ian the whole time. Top that.

Now he's massaging Roger! I'll fucking show him, Ian seethed. He leaned over and kissed the smidge of dressing off the corner of Remy's mouth. Remy preened from the attention. Ian smiled back at his fiancé.

Now Roger, on the other hand, wasn't one to usually turn down a free scalp massage. Except this massage was feeling more and more like Mickey was trying to give him a lobotomy. Fresh brains.

Roger grabbed a hold of Mickey's hand and held it in both of his, glancing around sneakily. To an outsider it probably looked like he was caressing Mickey's hand. In reality Roger was cracking the fuck out of Mickey's knuckles.

Mickey bit the inside of his cheek, stifling a groan. Bastard. He kept his cool though and smiled, what he hoped was lovingly, at Roger. The small frustrated huff it drew from Ian confirmed. 

**************************************************

The waitress probably didn't realize what a divine intervention she was as she placed everyone's food on the table. Her interruption indirectly caused a cease fire. 

"So Mickey," Remy spoke after they all got their food. "I gotta say I was kinda worried about you at first man. All those stories Ian told me about your closeted days. I mean, all those random hook ups, all those men. It must have hurt going through all those empty relationships."

Mickey's eyebrows shot to his hairline as he sliced into his medium rare- not rare, like he asked- steak.

Roger jumped in before Mickey could explode on the blonde. "Hurt? Are you kidding? He couldn't sit down for a year until he met teensie weensie me," Roger laughed.

Remy laughed as well. "And all the while the man of your dreams was right in front of you," Remy said.

Mickey looked longingly at Ian. Roger nudged him in the ribs. "He's talking about me idiot," Roger muttered under his breath.

Kathy decided to join in the conversation as well. "So Roger, tell us how you two ended up together."

"Roger is my editor," Mickey replied quickly, hands moving in a "cased closed" motion. 

Mickey figured it was best to not even bring up the Fairytale days. Roger was in fact Mickey's editor. The two actually became better friends when they started working at the local paper. That's where Mickey got his start writing reviews for local restaurants. Roger was an editor for the paper and had stuck with Mickey ever since 

Of course Roger wasn't done having his fun yet. "But sweetheart, I fell for you way before that. Would you like to tell them the story?" Roger asked innocently as he cracked his lobster tail open.

"I'm very curious," Ian muttered under his breath. He knew Mickey and Roger were friends after they met at the Fairytale. He also knew that Roger was Mickey's editor. How the hell did they end up together though?

Mickey cringed at all the excited pleas being thrown his way to tell the story. Fake story that he hadn't even thought of. "It's really a boring story," Mickey laughed nervously.

Roger swallowed his bite of lobster. He already had a ridiculous love story forming in his mind. "Ok I'll tell you all how we got together."

"Nooo you really don't have to tell them-"

"I first fell for Mickey........in a mental institution," Roger interrupted with a smile.

**************************************************

No. Fucking. Way. 

Ian silently had a nervous break down. Was Roger there that year? At one time Ian's disorder had gotten so out of control, he spent a month in a mental institution. He was pretty sure Roger hadn't visited. He had a sinking feeling his disorder was about to be brought up.

Fuck. Remy doesn't know....

**************************************************

There were crickets in the room as everyone sat, mouth agape, at Roger's confession.

Mental institution. Really? Mickey looked at his friend, curious as to what angle he was working. 

Roger cleared his throat dramatically before beginning again. "I was there visiting Dionne Warwick. Mickey was there visiting a french chef who he sent insane with a bad review."

"Dionne Warwick?" Kathy asked impressed.

Ian let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. That was close.

"Who's Dionne Warwick?" Samantha asked, completely confused. 

"She's Whitney Houston's aunt," Ashley explained. "She used to be famous for the Psychic Friends Network in the 90's. Ya know? Do you know the way to San José," Ashley started to sing.

"La la la la la la la laaaaaaa," Roger piped in annoyingly. "It wasn't really Dionne Warwick. He just thought he was. Anyways, I was there visiting Dionne- whose real name was actually Jerry. In walks this pale sentient being. I hardly recognized him as he came breezing in from the electric shock therapy room. He was like Casper's unwanted bastard son.....in pink," Roger finished breathily.

Mickey looked increduously around the table. These fools were eating this shit up. Roger had a way with words. Even though he just roasted the hell out of Mickey, he said it in the most endearing way. The women, and even some of the men, were all echoing "awws" around the table.

Ian, however, was not buying it. "Pink?" He asked with a scoff. "You don't wear pink."

"I look shitty in pink," Mickey agreed around his mouthful of overcooked steak. There is a difference between rare and medium rare....

"Sometimes my grumpy cat does wear pink Ian," Roger insisted. He almost lost it from the look Ian had on his face. It looked like someone stole his milk money.

Grumpy cat? Roger even has better pet names than me, Ian thought sadly.

Roger smiled and began his story again. "So Mickey came by and in that moment I knew I had to have him. We couldn't just be friends anymore. I looked at Dionne and asked 'Could this thuggish ruggish bone love me? Do you think we could end up together? What should I say to him? What will he say to me?' Dionne looked at me and opened her lovely eyes and said that he would say....."

More crickets. Everyone was on the edge of their seats listening to Roger's bullshit story.

"Say what?" Samantha asked, dying from curiosity.

"Someday, when I'm awfully low, and the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you, and the way you look tonight," Roger sang deeply. He sounded like a karaoke Luther Vandross, on a Wednesday night, before happy hour.

Mickey stiffened as he realized the song Roger was singing. His mind muddled through layers of whiskey and chocolate. He may or may not have been singing that song on one of his many drunken voicemail rants to Roger. Fuck.

Mickey looked up to see Ian gazing at him. He had the most heart breaking look on his face. He remembered the song too. It was their song.

**************************************************

6 years ago

"What do you want to be when you grow up Mick?" Ian asked, looking at the picture they had taken that day. They were on their way back to Chicago. Mickey had surprised Ian and brought him to the Grand Canyon after leaving Tucson.

Mickey squinted at the evening sun. He was taking his time driving back. Neither of them were in a rush to get back to Chicago. Mickey wished he could have days like this with Ian all the time. Days where Terry didn't exist and he didn't have an unwanted wife at home. The kid was ok, he was actually kinda growing on Mickey. He wondered if Ian wanted kids.

"What do you mean when I grow up? I'm 22 years old Gallagher. The fuck you been?" Mickey laughed, looking over at Ian. God he was so beautiful. The light from the setting sun made his hair shine even brighter.

Ian smiled at his best friend. "Yeah but you're still young. You got plenty of time to do something with your life."

"Yeah like pimp out Russian whores," Mickey replied agitatedly.

Ian fumbled with the radio stations. It was mostly static way out on the back roads. "You really shouldn't sell yourself short. You're smarter than what you give yourself credit for. Just think of something you like to do and go from there."

"I like to eat," Mickey replied sarcastically. He snuck a glance at Ian from the corner of his eye. He expected him to laugh at him. Ian's face was serious though. It's like he really thought Mickey could amount to something. The thought made Mickey's heart swell. He was always told he would never amount to anything. Here Ian was making him believe otherwise. He always had a way of making Mickey feel like he was more than just some Southside piece of trash.

"Ok so you like food. Hmmm, I bet there is something you could do with that," Ian pondered, settling on an oldie station. "You could be a food critic," Ian said after a beat.

Mickey was quiet as he played with the idea in his head. Food critic. Didn't sound too terrible actually. If he could find a way to pay for school. Terry though....fuck.

Ian's voice interrupted Mickey's thoughts. "Everytime I hear this song I will think of you Mickey. I just want you to know that this has been the best birthday I have ever had. I love you Mickey. This is my song to you," Ian finished quietly. He turned his head and looked out at the horizon. He didn't want to see the uncomfortable look on Mickey's face. It wasn't the first time he told Mickey he loved him. He didn't expect Mickey to say it back anymore.

Mickey surprised him though. "It's our song Ian," he said softly. Ian turned to look at Mickey and saw no traces of sarcasm. It wasn't an 'I love you' but it was close enough, for now.

"Now pass me some fucking Pringles. I'm starving...."

**************************************************

Mickey quietly excused himself to the restroom. He needed an escape after Roger's stunt. Mickey still couldn't believe the whole restaurant joined in singing that song.

Mickey splashed his face with cold water, nerves still jumpy. He knew he couldn't be mad at Roger. Hell, Mickey drug him into this mess. Plus Roger didn't know that was Mickey and Ian's song. He was just trying to embarrass Mickey. 

Fuck I have to tell Ian the truth about Roger, Mickey thought dreadfully. He couldn't stand the hurt look Ian had on his face. He was about to walk back out until his tall redhead appearred, blocking his path.

The look was back in his eye. It screamed hot sex and ownership. It made Mickey's mind a jumbled mess of: Fuck....yes....Ian...

**************************************************

It was like Ian had no control over his body or his emotions anymore. He never realized how possessive he was over Mickey. He had no right to be either. It was stupid and reckless following Mickey into that restroom not long after the brunette left the table. Yet here he was, pushing a surprised Mickey into a restroom stall and kissing the shit out of him.

The kiss was frantic and dirty. All tongue, demanding lips, and sharp bites. Desperate hands were grabbing asses and pulling pelvises close together. Their loud moans and heavy pants echoed in the restroom, but neither could bring themselves to care.

Ian inched his hand down to unbuckle and push Mickey's jeans down. He placed a chaste kiss to Mickey's lips before sinking to his knees. Mickey watched with lustful eyes as Ian pulled his boxers halfway down his thighs. His breath hitched when he felt Ian's warm mouth latch onto the juncture between his thigh and pelvis.

Ian kept his eyes locked with Mickey's as he began sucking and biting harshly at the sensitive flesh, hands kneading Mickey's pale cheeks roughly. Mickey bit his lip, desperate to keep from moaning out. It hurt so good. He could feel Ian's warm breath achingly close to his rapidly hardening cock. 

It was over way too fast. Ian slinked back to his feet, eyeing the mark he left on Mickey. He reached back and grabbed two handfuls of Mickey's ass before placing a firm smack across one of his cheeks. It wasn't painful, but it certainly got his point across.

Ian leaned in, fingers trailing over his love bite, and whispered hotly in Mickey's ear, "Don't fucking cover that one up either." Ian swiftly kissed Mickey again before slipping out of the bathroom stall. He knew Mickey wouldn't be fucking Roger today. Not unless he wanted to have some major explaining to do. That thought childishly satisfied Ian.

Mickey leaned back against the stall, still breathless and panting. His half hard cock was now fully hard. Dammit. He did not want to jack off in a bathroom like a horny teenager. His cock on the other hand sure didn't mind.

Fuck it. Mickey latched the lock on the stall as he wrapped a hand around his leaking cock. His mind was still vividly filled of Ian on his knees. He was going to cum so fucking hard....

**************************************************

A different kind of situation was going on in the ladies room. Ashley shook her head as she watched her sister wobble on her ridiculous wedges to the sink. Samantha decided to give everyone a table top dance after one too many Long Islands. To the surprise of no one, she proceeded to bust her ass on the floor.

"Did you see who was at the end of our table?" Ashley asked, flipping her long blonde hair, cleaning her sister's scrapped knee.

"Yeah the dark hair guy with the muscles? Ain't he like the White Sox coach er somethin?" Samantha drawled. "I was thinkin about gettin all on that."

Ashley stood back up and laughed. She definitely had all the brains in this duo. "Good luck darlin. You don't remember him really? That's Ryan......Remy's ex-boyfriend!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! Watch out for those curveballs I just threw at you ;) Who's ready for some more fun facts?
> 
> Barry the Cuda's was actually a Joe's Crabshack where the infamous "Say a Little Prayer" scene was filmed. 
> 
> This chapter title was taken from the song Kimmy sang at the karaoke bar Julianne tried to humiliate her with. Mickey mentions going to a karaoke bar instead of the gun range, where he tried to humiliate Remy.
> 
> I changed the song that they all sang at the table. That scene in the movie was so epic I didn't want to write it. Plus I always wondered how Julianne and Michael chose their song so I worked in a little flashback memory for Mickey and Ian.
> 
> Their song is "The Way You Look Tonight" I think the version in the movie is by Tony Bennett.
> 
> Calista Flockhart turned down the roles of Kimmy and Julianne.
> 
> Someone requested Ian being the seducer. Hope this bathroom teaser suffices.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the update! Feedback always welcome :)


	12. It's The Beat That My Heart Skips When I'm With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Trigger Warning*** Homophobic language. Mentions of abuse/ violence. Implied rape.

Roger was still humming and smiling as Mickey saw him off to the airport. Mickey rolled his eyes and handed Roger his wedding ring back.

"Ok get on your plane and go asshole. I'll call you when you grow some hair or when I forgive you, whichever one comes first," Mickey said. He was trying to hide his hurt. Ian still hadn't fallen into his arms yet, at least not in the way Mickey wanted him to.

Roger slipped his wedding band back on and smiled softly at his friend. He empathized for his friend, he really did. He wasn't used to seeing him down like this. "It would have never worked, you know that right?"

Mickey looked up at his friend's serious face. "Yeah I know, cause it was dishonest."

"Different temperments," Roger replied.

Mickey shrugged morosely. Suddenly his plan was starting to look like one big disaster. All he had done was make things harder for himself. Now he had to face Ian and tell him the truth about his fake engagement.

Roger could see the emotions displayed on his friend's face. "Look Mickey, just tell him you love him. Bite the bullet," Roger lightly punched Mickey's shoulder before turning to go in the airport.

"What will he do Roger?" Mickey called out insecurely.

Roger turned back to his friend and sighed. That was one hell of a lunch he had to sit through. He had carefully observed everyone during the meal. Ian obviously had some type of feelings left for Mickey, but it seemed more like possessive feelings, and that was very different from love. It seemed like one of those "I had him first" type of situations. The kid was clearly in love with Remy from what Roger could tell, which was why Roger could only give Mickey his honest opinion.

"He'll choose Remy. You'll stand beside him at the wedding. Kiss Ian goodbye, and go home," Roger replied, brushing a stray hair from Mickey's face. "That's what you came here to do Mickey, so do it, " Roger finished quietly. He hugged his friend briefly and then headed for his plane.

**************************************************

Mickey slid quietly into the cab beside Ian. His heart was threatening to beat out of his chest. He had to tell him the truth about Roger. Ian was first to speak though.

"Hey listen Mickey, I'm sorry about what happened in the restroom today. I shouldn't have crossed that line. You're getting married, I'm getting married," Ian rambled nervously.

Mickey ignored the twinge of pain he felt at that. He actually enjoyed any moment he could get with Ian. It hurt that Ian didn't seem to feel the same.

"Uh, it's cool man. I actually wanted to tell you something," Mickey said lowly, hoping the cabbie wasn't listening.

"Roger isn't my fiancé Ian," Mickey confessed shakily. His bravery was beginning to bleed away from the surprised look Ian gave him. Mickey decided he would just bend the truth a little.

"It's been over for ages but he didn't want to accept that. I felt sorry for the big doofus ya know? I didn't want him to lose face in front of the one man I measure everyone against," Mickey laughed nervously.

Ian looked at his friend and let out a deep breath. "Mickey, I, uh....I gotta say when you told me you were marrying Roger; I got this really strange...."

"You were jealous?" Mickey asked quietly, looking up from under his lashes.

"Crazy jealous," Ian nodded, swallowing visibly. "I'm sorry Mick."

Mickey's heart was doing strange things in his chest once again. He couldn't even form a response before Ian was speaking again.

"You think maybe we could spend some time alone this afternoon?" Ian asked quietly. 

Mickey nodded, still unable to find the ability to form a sentence.

"Driver can you take us to the Chicago Skyline Ferry please?"

**************************************************

Mickey and Ian stood shoulder to shoulder on the ferry, enjoying the soft sounds of the Chicago River lapping beneath them. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly, and a refreshing breeze was blowing gently. The water was just as green as Ian's eyes.

"I've been thinking a lot about us the past few days," Ian said, staring out at the water.

"Have you?" Mickey asked smoothly, turning to look at his friend. Ian nodded at him.

"Well I guess it's a lot of memories to choose from Ian..." Mickey trailed off.

"It's more than that," Ian said, smiling cutely, looking at his best friend. "It's kind of embarrassing to say it like this... Um, but you sorta..... have been the man in my life Mickey."

Mickey smiled back. "You've been the man in mine," he replied honestly.

"I was thinking this could be our last time together...alone you know?"

"Except for that hot affair we'll have twice a year," Mickey laughed, although he really wanted to break down and cry. Ian, his Ian, was getting married. Tomorrow. Fuck.

"Except for that," Ian agreed jokingly with an eyebrow quirk.

The two were quiet for a moment, staring out at the water, wrapped up in the soft tranquility from the gentle swaying of the boat. They were simply enjoying the time they had left together.

"I'm scared Mick. Is it normal to be having second thoughts?" Ian asked after a while.

Mickey's heart raced. His hope was hanging on by a thread. Was Ian considering not going through with the wedding? Mickey was careful with his reply. "I don't know Ian. I haven't had many first thoughts."

Ian shrugged. True. "Yeah but it's like you commit to this wedding, then there's this momentum. Then all of a sudden you forget why you chose it."

Mickey nodded understandingly.

"You and I, with our relationships with other people I mean, we didn't use the word love did we?" Ian asked.

Mickey cleared his throat uncomfortably," Uh, no we didn't." He knew Ian was talking about him as well. The hurt was already edging on that beautiful face as the boat continued to sail towards Michigan Ave. Bridge. 

Tell him you love him...

"Remy says if you love someone, you say it.....out loud, right then. Otherwise the moment just...." Ian paused looking at Mickey.

"Passes you by," Mickey breathed, looking Ian in the eyes.

"Passes you by," Ian whispered in agreeance.

Tell him you love him...

Mickey's heart raced furiously, and his breathing was erratic. His whole world stopped in that moment. Ian's eyes were pleading, practically begging Mickey to say the words. The words he deserved to hear a long time ago.

Please tell me you love me....

In this moment Ian had never looked so beautiful. Even in the shadow of the passing bridge overhead, his eyes had never looked so green. How could anyone not love this man? This man who had the purest soul Mickey had ever seen. This man who stood by Mickey's side no matter what, no matter how bad Mickey treated him because he himself was afraid of love. No matter how many times Mickey pushed him away, Ian kept coming back, loving Mickey even harder.

Tell him you love him. Tell him you love him, before it's too late.....

**************************************************

11 years ago

Mickey lay curled in a ball on his small bed. His face had finally stopped bleeding. His dad was in the house somewhere, probably rage drinking. He had walked in on him and Ian making lo- fucking earlier that day.

Mickey's mind was still full of Ian. He didn't even get a chance to make sure he was okay. God he just wanted to curl up next to Ian and shower him with kisses and apologies. He wished he could have left with him. His dad practically threw Ian out the front door after he made him watch Svetlana....

Mickey's whole body stiffened when his dad barged into his room. It took all self control not to shake in fear. The last thing he needed was to give Terry an excuse to beat him again.

"You probably think I'm a monster don't you son," Terry slurred, stopping beside his bed.

It was nightfall and mostly dark in his room. Mickey kept quiet, feigning sleep.

That didn't stop Terry. Mickey expected Terry to start yelling but his voice was eerily calm and quiet.

"I did it for your own good. You think you're gonna run off with some faggot and live happily ever after? You might think what I did was bad, but there's people in this world that would do worse. You remember that cause there won't be a next time for either of you. You're marrying that bitch you fucked today, and you better stay away from that boy or I'll kill you both."

Terry was quiet for a moment, his anger was slowly building. He grabbed Mickey up by his collar, eyes dark and dangerous even in the dim light. Mickey choked back a frightened sob.

"Even if I'm dead and gone the world itself will never allow you to be happy with some queer," Terry snarled, shoving Mickey into the mattress and stumbling back out of his room.

It wasn't until the door slammed close that Mickey finally trembled and shook, hot tears falling down his cheeks. 

The damage a parent can do to their child.

**************************************************

The ferry made it's way slowly back into the bright noon sun. Ian's eyes turned away, disappointment written all over his face. Mickey hung his head, disappointed with himself.

"We don't even have a song, Remy and I. Is that a bad sign?" Ian asked after a beat.

Mickey could only shrug, silent, his own grief and regret taking over him.

Ian stared out at the water and began singing their song. He had a surprisingly good voice. "Someday when I'm awfully low, and the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you..." Ian paused, smiling that boyish smile Mickey fell in love with a long time ago.

Mickey didn't want to cry. He could taste the blood filling his mouth from biting his inner cheek.

"Is your dance card filled?" Ian asked, hands circling around Mickey's waist, already pulling him in close.

"I keep it on power book these days," Mickey laughed softly, tears threatening to betray him.

Ian smiled and began singing their song again, gently swaying them to the tune.

Mickey rested his head on Ian's shoulder, breathing in the man he loved so dearly, wiping angrily at his eyes. He didn't even care that people were watching them.

Ian was still swaying them and singing softly in Mickey's ear. "With each word your tenderness grows... tearing my fears apart..."

Mickey pulled Ian closer in his arms, savoring his warmth and memorizing his scent, tears streaming down his face. Mickey knew that the moment had undeniably passed him by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in 24 hours! Pheeww!
> 
> The ferry ride was one of my favorite scenes in the movie. It gets me everytime I watch it. I hope I did it justice.
> 
> Please don't hate me for the Terry scene. I felt it was an important gap filler to explain why Mickey is still scared to share his feelings. I hate Terry. That's why his ass is dead in this fic lol.
> 
> Please don't give up on this fic! Lot's more to come!
> 
> Thoughts? Concerns?


	13. This Too Shall Pass

Today was Mickey's last chance at happiness and at stopping Ian's wedding. Mickey ducked his cigarette into the smoker's post before he entered Wallace Companies building. It was deserted, being a Saturday. Offices were empty, computer monitors sat lifeless. The faint smell of Lysol lingered in the air.

Mickey pulled his phone out and quickly dialed a familiar number as he made his way up to Walter's conference room. He took the stairs, avoiding the elevators, considering how unpleasant his last experience had been in one. Mickey's voice was barely a whisper as he relayed his final plan to his accomplice over the phone.

"Casper listen very carefully. I'm going to be sending you an I.P. address in a little bit. I need you to hack into Walter's email and type up a draft I send you. Do. Not. Send. It. If Mandy is with you don't say a word to her," Mickey instructed. 

"Mm... Mandy...yeah ok," Casper moaned? What the hell?

Mickey brushed it off. He had to get this done fast. "Ok I'll send you the information in a few minutes," Mickey said quickly and hung up when he reached Walter's conference room. Still playing his part as best man, he had agreed to pick up Walter while Remy and the rest of the wedding party got decorations set up for tomorrow. Ian had went with Lip for another fitting for his suit since Mickey had accidently destroyed his first one. It really was a shitty suit..

Walter smiled and greeted Mickey from where he was standing in the doorway. "I thought Ian was coming to get me?"

"I told him I'd come get you. He had things to take care of," Mickey replied.

Walter nodded and turned to introduce him to the two other men at the table. 

"This is Ben Isaacson, Senior Editor from Sports Illustrated," Walter pointed at an older redhead with a scruffy beard. "This is Ryan, our coach for the White Sox," Walter said, gesturing towards the young man to his left.

Holy shit. It was the hot guy from Barry the Cuda's that had been glaring at Remy and Ian. Ryan? Why did that name sound so familiar....

Mickey nodded politely at the two men, hoping his face didn't give anything away. 

"I'm not quiet finished with my meeting yet Mickey. Think you could wait for me?" Walter asked.

"Sure. Actually can I use your computer? Got some last minute things to do for work. I need to email this draft to my editor. He's back in New York for the time being," Mickey explained slyly.

"Sure. Hey listen," Walter walked Mickey out into the hall. "Remy said there wasn't any friction when Ian turned down the job offer?"

Mickey's mind wandered back. There had been friction alright. Friction from Ian pounding the tablecloth furiously. Friction from Remy's knees dragging on the floor (Mickey still wanted to hit Remy for pulling that move). Friction from Ian rubbing his perfect cock next to Mickey's....

"Nope, no friction," Mickey lied. Walter squinted his eyes, searching Mickey's face.

"I haven't caused a problem then?" Walter asked suspiciously.

Mickey broke into one of his most charming smiles. "No, nobody has," he assured, patting Walter on the back.

Walter nodded, satisfied. "Good."

**************************************************

Mickey entered Walter's corner office, closing the door behind him. He paced back and forth in front of the large cherrywood desk. He bit his lip nervously and inhaled a deep breath. Mickey knew what he was doing was so wrong. Hell everything he had done the past few days had been wrong.

Time was running out though. He couldn't lose Ian like this. He loved him too much. Mickey knew that he should have just told Ian that. The time had never been so perfect to say those words. It made Mickey nauseous just to think about how his father, dead and gone, still controlled his happiness. He didn't have time to dwell on the past, he would have to make peace with his own inner demons later. 

Mickey pulled out the small black box Ian had given him to hold onto. Mickey pushed all thoughts aside and sat down in the leather computer chair. He pulled out Remy's wedding band and twirled it in his fingers. It truly was beautiful. Ian had amazing taste. Mickey slipped the ring on his left ring finger, closing his eyes and picturing what his life would be like married to Ian.

Mickey wanted it. He wanted to be married to Ian. To be the one Ian fell asleep with and woke up every morning next to. He wanted to share a home with Ian. He wanted to drink eggnog with Ian and decorate a Christmas tree. He wanted to cook for Ian. He wanted to watch movies late at night with Ian in their bed. He wanted to raise a family with Ian. Mickey couldn't imagine doing any of these things with anyone else. Just Ian. Mickey wiped at the sting threatening his eyes and made up his mind.

He turned on the monitor and quickly found the information Casper would need. Mickey himself was no computer genius. He knew the basics. He thanked his lucky stars his brother-in-law was a computer engineer and practically a professional hacker.

Casper would type up the email to make it look as if Walter and Remy were trying to get Ian fired. He would then save the email. Casper would then synch up his computer with an app that allowed him to control whatever computer he hacked into. Casper would leave said email open on Walter's homepage. Mickey would then bring Ian back to the office to get his work papers he would convieniently leave by the computer. That is when Ian would see the email on Walter's computer. Foolproof....right?

Mickey logged into his own email and typed up the following to Ian's boss:

Dear Eric,

I need a favor. My son's every happiness is in your hands. I have offered Ian a wonderful opportunity at my company. To his own detriment, as well as our own, Ian will not accept our offer while he works for you. It would be in Ian's best interest to work for my company. My son joins me in this plea for your cooperation and discretion.

Sincerly,  
Walter Wallace

**************************************************

Mickey stared at the screen a few moments. He still had time to back out. Ian was his best friend and he really did hate lying to him. Mickey looked down at the wedding band on his finger.

"It's not like it's going to get sent. Just going to save it until Ian can see it," Mickey mumbled to himself.

Mickey stared longingly at the wedding band once more. He decided he had no other choice. Mickey sent the draft to Casper and cleared the browser history.

Mickey attempted to pull the wedding band off his finger with no success. It would not budge. 

Roger.

Mickey was going to kill him. All that knuckle cracking had Mickey's fingers swollen like little sausages. He hadn't even realized it either.

Mickey scattered his decoy work papers next to the computer before making his way out of the office. Walter's meeting was just finishing up. Perfect timing. He would just have to wait until he met back up with Ian to get his plan moving. 

**************************************************

Later that evening.....

"I don't believe this! Did you try every key?" Mickey asked, frantically pacing and jiggling every door to Wallace Companies front entrance. Locked.

Ian was still trying different keys from a very large key ring. "It's no big deal Mick. She just gave us the wrong set of keys."

Mickey shook his head furiously on the verge of hyperventilating. He had to get Ian inside to see that email. "No. No. No! There has to be a janitor..." Mickey shouldered one of the double doors. 

Poor Ian was still frantically trying out different keys. 

"Or a guard..." Mickey moved on to shoulder the next door. 

"Cleaning lady or some shit," Mickey practically whined, slapping his hands on the glass door.

"Move Ian," Mickey declared, holding the smoker's post above his head. He was getting in this damn building. His future was on the line.

Ian looked up with bulging eyes and stopped his friend before he sent the canister sailing.

"Jesus Mickey. What's the big deal about getting those papers out of Walter's office?" Ian asked, setting the smoking post far away from Mickey.

"I'm up against a deadline," Mickey insisted.

"Me too, I'm getting married tomorrow," Ian smiled. Fuck if he wasn't just beautiful but he really was an idiot.

Mickey's sausage fingers ran through his hair irritatedly. "That's my point Ian! Everyone is going to be so busy with the wedding tomorrow. This really is my last chance. If I could just get to Walter's office by the computer...um... where I left my paperwork..."

"Today's Saturday Mick. Nobody is doing business. Monday morning, crack of dawn, Walter can walk you right up there to his office," Ian said with a gentle squeeze to Mickey's shoulder.

Mickey could only whisper out a pitiful "No."

Ian shook his head and gave a half smile. "Give it up kid. Can't win em all."

It was a loaded statement and Ian didn't even know it.

**************************************************

The thing you need to know about Casper Duncan is that he really was an all around good guy. He had a brilliant mind. The man was like a living, breathing source of knowledge. He was also a family man, hopelessly devoted to Mandy. He was also, unfortunately, a really bad listener- but hey not everyone is a ten.

Mandy, on her knees, deep throating his cock did nothing good for his little affliction. He was somewhat following what his brother in law was saying on the phone. It was kind of difficult to concentrate to a dude when his beautiful wife was so willingly on her knees. They had been talking about having a baby and was currently in the process of....ummm....making one.

One mind blowing orgasm later, Casper sat down at his computer to type up an email for Mickey. After said email was typed, he vaguely remembered what Mickey had told him to do with it. 

Oh yeah. He didn't want Mandy to know about it. Casper heard his wife making her way towards his office. The only thing she was wearing was a smile. Casper quickly hit send and folded his laptop, motioning for his wife to come sit on his lap....

**************************************************

Mickey kept his head drooped as he walked Ian to his hotel room. It was over. His plan had failed. Ian wouldn't see that email in time.

Ian looked over at Mickey before heading in his room. "This thing really mean that much to you Mick?"

Sad blue eyes looked up at him. "Yeah," Mickey whispered.

"Come on then. I'll call Walter. He's probably not asleep. He can come unlock the building-"

Ian was cut off by Mickey literally jumping on his back like a little thug spider monkey. "Thank you Ian," Mickey breathed.

Ian laughed and opened his hotel room. Mickey slid off of Ian's back once they got in the room. If he enjoyed feeling Ian's ass rub against his crotch, that was totally his business.

Ian saw that he had several emails on his phone. "These are all from Eric. You'd think my boss would leave me alone before my wedding...."

"Yeah? Maybe it's congratulations." Mickey plopped down on the sofa in Ian's room. His ginger was still reading his phone and looked a bit upset. Ian let out a breath and ran his hand through his hair. Mickey wanted to run his fingers through that hair...

"What is it Ian?"

Ian shook his head and began reading his email. "Ian I can't believe I'm doing this to you the night before your wedding. I think you need and deserve to know what you're marrying into." 

Ian looked up sadly at his best friend. Mickey's heart might have broken just a bit from that look. Mickey took the phone from Ian and began reading the rest of the email. "I received the following email this afternoon: Eric I need a favor. My son's every happiness..." Mickey's voice trailed off. He didn't need to finish reading.

Mickey felt a wave of nausea take over him. No. Fucking. Way. That was his email. He specifically told Casper not to send it. Mickey set Ian's phone on the table and glanced up nervously at his best friend. Ian was already on the hotel phone. Oh shit.

"Isabelle, I need to talk to Remy.....No I'm just tired- please put him on the phone," Ian said tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Mick. Can you give me a minute?" 

Mickey nodded, still at a loss for words. Guilt was hitting him like a freight train. He slipped silently outside of Ian's room and closed the door behind him.

**************************************************

Mickey sat with his back against Ian's door, smoking his cigarette. He didn't even bat an eye at the bellhop making his way towards him. The guy was a little pudgy and looked like he was just itching to say something about Mickey smoking.

"Excuse me sir?" Here it comes. "It's a non-smoking floor. Maybe you could go down to the outdoor smoking area," the bellhop told Mickey nervously.

Mickey exhaled his smoke from his nose, not looking up from the carpet. "Why don't you have me arrested?"

Silence.

Mickey looked up, hand twitching on his cigarette like an insane person. "I do bad things to honest people," Mickey took a shaky drag.

The bellhop looked like he was at a loss for words. He so didn't have have time for this. He had an hour before he got off work. He just wanted to go home, jack off, and eat a chili dog.

"You could make a citizens arrest," Mickey offered.

The bellhop stooped down to Mickey's level on the floor. "Can I help you sir?"

Mickey looked up reading the man's name badge. "Do you smoke Richard?"

"Yeah but-"

Mickey handed him his cigarette. Richard glanced nervously down the hall before taking a big drag. "You know, my grandmother used to say this too shall pass," Richard offered, handing the cigarette back to Mickey.

"Oh yeah? You know what my grandmother used to say?" Mickey asked.

Richard shrugged. He didn't.

"She used to say don't suck dicks cause men let them dangle in the toilet. Bitch knew I was gay before I did. That's some fucked up shit huh Richard?"

Richard nodded, mouth gaped open. Yeah that was some fucked up shit.

**************************************************

Mickey sat with his back against the door finishing his cigarette alone now. He was pretty sure he scared Richard off. 

"Ooomph," Mickey whooshed when Ian opened the door suddenly, knocking him on his back.

Ian stooped down on his knees beside Mickey and plucked the cigarette from his hand. "I want you to quit this shit," Ian fussed before extinguishing the butt in his Gatorade bottle.

"What happened?" Mickey asked from the floor, cigarette ashes in his hair.

"It's over. He denied it. He said I was crazy and paranoid," Ian said.

Mickey felt his heart leap and sink at the same time. It was a weird combination. His mission was accomplished but the guilt was seeping to the surface.

"There's this brunch at his parents house tomorrow. He asked how I could break things off with him. What was he supposed to tell everyone?" Ian looked like he was about to start crying. That really broke Mickey's heart. 

"I am crazy," Ian whispered.

"You're not crazy Ian. Don't ever let a motherfucker make you feel that way about yourself," Mickey said. He really wanted to punch Remy now. Making his ginger feel bad about himself.

Ian smiled down at Mickey. "Hey you still got that ring?"

Shit.

Mickey averted his eyes and chewed his lip guiltily. He held his hand up sheepisly where the band was still snug on his finger.

"I tried it on and it won't come off," Mickey whimpered adorably.

Ian smiled softly down at his suddenly bashful best friend. Seeing Mickey in his wedding band made his heart flutter for some reason. Ian held Mickey's hand in both of his own. He slowly brought Mickey's hand to his mouth, keeping eye contact the entire time.

Mickey's breath hitched as he watched Ian slide his lips down his finger. Ian's tongue was warm and wet, swirling around the digit, working the ring loose. Mickey's cock involuntarily twitched in his pants. Ian slowly moved his lips back up Mickey's finger. When Ian pulled off, he held the ring in his mouth in a perfect O.

Mickey touched his wet finger to his lips briefly while Ian had his head turned, putting the ring away.

Ian stood, helping Mickey off the floor. "You want to grab a bite to eat or something?" Mckey asked hopefully.

Ian looked guiltily at the floor. "I think I want to be alone for a little while if that's okay?"

"Ok sure," Mickey said quietly starting to leave.

"Thanks though Mick. I really am glad that you were here," Ian smiled sadly, backing into his room.

"There's no place I'd rather be," Mickey said quietly.

It was a loaded statement and Ian didn't even know it.

**************************************************

Mickey sat soaking in his tub, mind playing over the day's events. He wanted to call Casper and find out what the actual fuck happened with that email. He didn't want Mandy finding out though.

He didn't know whether to count today as a win or not. Ian hadn't exactly fallen into his arms like Mickey expected him to. He couldn't get Ian's heartbroken face out of his mind. Never in his plotting did Mickey prepare for how Ian would feel after breaking up with his fiancé. Mickey felt bad but at the same time he didn't feel bad. He just knew that he loved Ian.

Mickey let his now cold water out and stepped out of his tub. He wrapped a towel around his waist and saw he had a text message from about five minutes earlier. His pulse raced when he read it.

[Ian 10:17pm] Are you still up? I need to talk to you. Can I come over?

Mickey almost dropped his phone he was trying to type so fast. Ian, his Ian, wanted to come over. Fuck yes!

[Mickey 10:25pm] Yeah I'm up. Come over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My grandmother told me, when I was a young girl, to not kiss boys privates cause they let them dangle in the toilet lol. Guys please don't get offended. I'm not saying ya'll really do that.
> 
> Did you know that everytime you leave me a comment an angel gets its wings? Lol j/k. I'm really just a Chatty Cathy. It really does make my day when you leave me feedback!
> 
> Will add more movie facts on the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy the update! Just remember this fic is far from being over ;)


	14. Confessions In The Dark

Mickey waited nervously for Ian to show up. It seemed like hours had passed since he read Ian's text. His heart was racing as he chewed his lip and pondered over what Ian wanted to talk to him about.

Mickey slightly jumped when he heard faint knocking on his door. Mickey took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves and went to open his front door. There he was. Standing there on Mickey's porch looking way more gorgeous than it should be legal to look in jeans and a tank. He had a small duffel bag and Mickey hoped like hell it meant he was staying the night.

"Hey come in," Mickey said, moving to the side to let Ian in. 

Ian closed the door behind him and followed Mickey down the short hall into his living room. Ian dropped his bag by the couch and took a seat next to his best friend.

"Hey. I'm sorry for coming by so late. You think it would be okay if I stay tonight? I got to thinking and I don't want to be alone," Ian asked sheepishly.

Let the church sing Hallelujah!

"Yeah of course," Mickey replied quickly. He hoped like hell Ian couldn't hear how excited he was.

Ian looked up and grinned that grin Mickey oh so loved. "Thanks man." He kicked his shoes off and settled back on the couch.

"Anytime," Mickey smiled softly and got comfortable himself. "So what's up? What did you want to talk about?"

Ian blew out a deep breath, and stared at his hands. Mickey could see the internal debate his friend was having in his head. "Uh, nothing in particular. Just wanted to hang out with you," Ian replied.

Mickey nodded his head and turned on the television. He knew Ian would talk when he got ready. They sat in a comfortable silence until Ian finally spoke.

"Only I could manage to ruin my marriage before ever even getting married," Ian spoke sadly.

Mickey kept his eyes guiltily on the television. He didn't know what to say. It was never his intentions for Ian to get hurt. "Maybe it was for the best man. Dude kinda seemed like a control freak anyways," Mickey offered after a moment.

Ian lolled his head on the back of the couch and looked over at his friend. "What do you mean?"

Mickey propped his elbow on the back of the couch and looked back at Ian. "I'm just saying it seems like you let him make all the decisions for you. With school, where you're going to live, hell even what you eat!"

Ian sat up with a serious look in his eyes. "That's what you do when you love someone. You make sacrifices for them. If you love someone you have to be willing to make sacrifices. Show them what they mean to you. Tell them how much they mean to you," Ian finished with a look that spoke volumes.

Please tell me you love me.....

Tell him you love him.....

Mickey averted Ian's almost accusatory stare. He couldn't swear to it but it seemed like there was a hidden message in there. "All I'm saying is that you shouldn't change who you are just cause you want a relationship," Mickey muttered.

Ian sighed and looked intently at Mickey. "It's not just some relationship. I want to be married Mickey. I want to share a home with someone. I want to fall asleep every night and wake up every morning next to the same person. I want to drink fucking eggnog and decorate a Christmas tree with someone. I want to raise a family and stay up late watching movies in bed together."

Please say you want it too, Ian couldn't stop himself from thinking.

Ian's words were spoken so softly it made Mickey's stomach somersault, and his breath quicken. Mickey wanted all those things too. Ian's eyes were still regarding him, almost as if they were searching Mickey's face for an answer.

Ian sighed and turned over to his bag. He didn't find his answer. He forced a smile and pulled out his birthday bottle of Stoli Vanilla and waved it . Mickey furrowed his brow and said, "You know I got that for you as more of a novelty gift right?"

Ian rolled his eyes and got up, already up looking for two shot glasses. "One shot Mick. It's not going to hurt." Ian plopped back down on the couch, pouring out two shots. It was oddly satisfying to Mickey that Ian knew his way around his house so easily.

"You're on Lithium though man. Alcohol mixes with it, just makes your blood fuckin toxic-"

"Jesus Mickey! You a nurse now? I don't need a fucking caretaker. I need my best friend," Ian pleaded, holding the shot in Mickey's face.

Mickey reluctantly snatched the shot from Ian. Mickey glared daggers and flipped Ian off as he took his shot. "Asshole," Mickey mumbled when he finished.

"Bastard," Ian grinned and tossed back his shot.

"Remy let you drink on your meds?" Mickey asked, tossing back another shot.

"He doesn't know," Ian replied quietly, staring at his bare feet.

Mickey set his glass on the table and raised a brow. "Doesn't know you drink on your meds? Which I gotta say you really shouldn't be doing that shit Ian."

Ian rolled his eyes. "I don't even hardly drink Mick. I promise. I just needed it tonight considering..."

Mickey nodded. He could let a shot or two slide since he did unintentionally kinda break Ian's heart.

"I meant that Remy doesn't know I'm bipolar," Ian rambled quickly and snuck in one more shot.

Mickey stared, mouth agape. "He doesn't know? What the fuck Ian?! How do you not tell someone you were going to marry that you are bipolar?"

"I don't know, it just never came up. We've only been together for about six months," Ian explained lamely.

"It never came up," Mickey snarked. "Jesus."

Ian leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes wearily. "I didn't want to scare him off," Ian confessed after a few moments. "He's the only man to ever tell me he loved me."

Tell him you love him.....

Mickey sighed, inner demons winning once again. "You cannot build a relationship based on deception Ian," Mickey said quietly.

Ian knew his friend was right but he couldn't help but feel enraged. Here he was trying to give Ian relationship advice. The man who refused to ever call Ian his boyfriend. The man who married a Russian whore for fucks sake. He could feel his anger steadily rising. "Oh yeah?! Cause you know fuck all about being in a relationship Mickey!" Ian seethed bitterly.

Arguing with Ian was the last thing Mickey wanted, but he felt himself getting pissed and a little hurt too. "I know being in a relationship with a control freak ain't healthy Gallagher! I know not telling someone you're going to MARRY that you are bipolar is a big fucking deal. I know that being afraid of them leaving you cause you're sick is an even bigger deal! I know you shouldn't have to change who you are for some bourgie ass rich kid just cause he supposedly loves you. Why are you even with him Jesus?!" Mickey barked angrily, scowling at Ian.

Ian was panting and red in the face at this point. All of what Mickey was saying was true and that just pissed Ian off. "No the question is why the fuck am I here?!" Ian exclaimed slamming his shot glass on the table preparing to leave. Mickey's voice stopped him before he even had a chance to stand.

"Because we wanna fuck each other!" Mickey declared, breathing heavily.

Ian stared back at the brunette, breathing just as hard. "Fuck come here," Ian finally said, pulling a willing Mickey into his lap.

Mickey grabbed the back of the couch as he straddled Ian's lap and met his lips hot and hungrily. Heat was pooling in the pit of Mickey's stomach as Ian's hands roamed his body and tongue teased the seam of his lips. Mickey ground his hips down, enjoying the feel of Ian's hardening length in his jeans.

"Fuck Mickey," Ian panted against his lips. Ian gropped and kneaded Mickey's ass through his sweats, pulling him closer to him. Ian slipped his hands down the back of Mickey's sweats and moaned when his fingers grazed the silky material of Mickey's underwear.

Ian paused and gently pushed Mickey back far enough to see what he was feeling. Ian tugged Mickey's sweats down a bit and hooked his fingers in the straps of Mickey's black thong. "Mmm you wear this for me baby?" Ian asked, gently snapping the straps against Mickey's hips. 

Mickey felt a blush creep up his neck. Heat began to spread from his stomach to his groin from the huskiness of Ian's voice. He ducked his head and avoided Ian's eyes. Ian wasn't having it though. He gently pushed Mickey's head up, forcing him to look Ian in the eye. "I like it. You look sexy in it," Ian promised, leaning in to kiss Mickey deeply.

Mickey preened from that as he kissed Ian back just as deeply. The truth is he did wear it for Ian. He wanted to look sexy for Ian.

"I still have your blue one too," Ian whispered between kisses. "I won't ruin this one this time." 

Mickey shuddered at the memory as Ian's tongue continued to lick into his mouth, and hands kneaded his ass. Mickey whimpered softly against Ian's lips when he felt him trail a finger in between his cheeks.

Ian paused to look up at Mickey. "I want some of this," Ian murmured, circling his finger over the thin cloth covering Mickey's hole. "Can I have some?" Ian asked, leaning forward and kissing Mickey's throat.

Mickey arched back into Ian's hand and breathed, "Yes. Fuck yes Ian."

Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian's neck, legs around his waist as Ian stood and carried Mickey to his room. Mickey always loved how strong Ian was. He loved how Ian always picked him up like it was nothing.

Ian gently layed Mickey down on the bed and stepped back to remove his own clothes. Mickey sat up and quickly removed his tank. He was about to shed his bottoms when Ian's voice stopped him.

"You can lose the sweats. Leave the thong on. I wanna see that sweet ass of yours in it," Ian commanded as he pushed his own boxers to the floor and stepped out of them. Ian quirked a brow and slightly smirked. Almost like he was challenging Mickey to defy him.

Mickey licked his lips and eyed Ian's erection greedily, visibly shuddering from arousal. He locked eyes with Ian and slowly slipped his sweats off. Ian nodded his approval and eyed Mickey hungrily from the foot of the bed.

"Lay on your stomach and spread your legs for me," Ian commanded. His voice was low and thick with his own arousal.

Mickey quickly obeyed, anticipation sending little shock waves down his spine as he layed on his stomach and spread his legs for Ian. He gasped as he felt the mattress dip and soft warm hands trail up his calfs to his inner thighs. He trembled under Ian's touch, every nerve ending in his body ablaze from Ian's firey touch. 

"You look so sexy Mickey," Ian whispered appreciatively. Mickey moaned as he felt warm lips peppering kisses on his inner thighs. Ian ran his nose up the apex between Mickey's thighs, close to Mickey's sex, inhaling deeply. "You smell so good," Ian murmured. 

Ian continued to place wet open mouth kisses back down Mickey's thighs as he snaked his hands up and massaged Mickey's ass. Ian scooted up in the bed and admired the man below him. "I love your ass Mick. So fucking perfect," Ian said as placed a swift slap across one of his cheeks, watching it bounce.

Mickey gasped as he felt strong hands gripping his waist, suddenly jerking him to his hands and knees. He trembled with pleasure as he felt a stinging bite to his rump.

"Gonna eat you out so good Mickey," Ian declared as he reached and tugged Mickey's thong off. "You're not going to touch yourself either."

"Fuck Ian," Mickey panted, cock already starting to leak badly. He shifted on his arms as he felt a large warm hand pushing down on his lower back. 

"Arch that back for me baby," Ian murmured softly, positioning Mickey and spreading his cheeks. Ian leaned forward and trailed a finger over Mickey's tight pink entrance. "So fucking pretty," Ian's breath puffed hotly against Mickey's skin, making his hole clench expectantly.

Ian held Mickey open and placed a feather soft kiss to his entrance. "Mine," Ian whispered almost inaudibly before running his tongue over the muscle.

Mickey let out a guttural moan as Ian laved his tongue over his hole. Ian's tongue was warm and deliciously wet as he swirled around and around, keeping up a torturous pace. Mickey's thighs continued to shake at every perfected flick of Ian's tongue.

"I need your cock Ian," Mickey panted desperately pushing back against Ian's face.

Ian ignored the request as he continued to lick and suck at Mickey's puckered hole. He was getting high off of every soft whimper and moan he worked out of Mickey. Ian reached up and slid his finger inside, stretching and mirroring the actions of his tongue, circling around and around.

"Please Ian!" Mickey begged.

Ian gave a lingering lick and kissed his way up Mickey's back, fingers still working him open. "You know every part of you tastes so good? I could eat you out all night," Ian whispered hotly in Mickey's ear, making him shudder.

Ian slowly pulled his fingers out and placed them to Mickey's lips. "Suck," Ian commanded.

Mickey flushed but quickly wrapped his lips around Ian's fingers and started licking and sucking. He shouldn't be this turned on sucking a dude's fingers. Fingers that just came out of his ass no less. Fuck if he didn't like it though. Ian moaned his satisfaction. "See why I can't get enough?" 

Ian reached back down and worked his fingers back inside of Mickey. "So tight."

"Please Ian," Mickey begged again as he felt a sharp wave of pleasure from Ian's fingers brushing over his sweet spot.

Ian removed his fingers slowly, giving in. Mickey rolled over and sat up. He reached over and opened his bedside table. They both looked at the lube and condoms, then at each other. 

It was a silent question as they both stared at each other. Mickey had no doubts as he pulled the lube out and handed it to Ian. It was an unspoken trust that never seemed to falter between the two.

Ian quickly slicked up his fingers and worked them inside of Mickey. He slicked himself after working Mickey open. Mickey moved to get on his knees, but Ian stopped him.

"Uh-uh. Ride me," Ian said, laying on his back. Mickey climbed on top of Ian, bracing his hand on his chest. Mickey reached behind him and slowly sank down on Ian's shaft.

"Holy fuck!" Mickey cried out as he took Ian all the way in. Ian ran his hands soothingly up Mickey's thighs and his sides, giving him a minute to adjust.

Mickey began slowly riding Ian's impressive length, closing his eyes at the familiar burn of being stretched open. Ian gripped Mickey's hips, matching his rythm as he thrust up into Mickey's tight heat. Mickey ground down, swiveling his hips pushing Ian deeper inside of him.

"Yesss," Ian hissed, eyes rolling back into his head as Mickey continued to slowly ride him into the mattress.

Ian gripped Mickey's hips tighter, eyes raking up and down Mickey's body. "Open your eyes baby," Ian whispered.

Mickey breathed heavily, swirling his hips, and looked down at Ian. "Look how beautiful you look," Ian nodded to the mirror on Mickey's dresser. 

Mickey looked over at his reflection in the mirror. His skin was flushed and shiny from a thin layer of sweat. Blue eyes heavy lidded from arousal. His lips were slightly swollen and his cheeks were pink.

"So beautiful," Ian panted, thrusting harder into Mickey, cock dragging over his prostate.

This was beautiful. Ian was beautiful. Nothing anyone could say would make Mickey think otherwise, and Mickey himself felt beautiful.This was their moment. Everything about this moment felt so right. Mickey threw his head back in pure ecstasy and began riding Ian with more fevor. He wanted to pour all his emotions into their love making. That's exactly what it was, love making because Mickey had no doubts in his mind that he was in love with Ian.

Mickey stared down into Ian's eyes as he met Mickey's thrusts just as frantically. It felt as if Ian was trying to climb inside Mickey. Over and over, fervent, primal, desperate thrusts pushing them both closer to the edge.

"Oh God Ian!" Mickey cried out as Ian relentlessly hit his prostate over and over again.

"That's right baby, feel it!" Ian growled as he wrapped his hand around Mickey's leaking neglected cock and began pumping furiously. "Feel it for me Mickey."

Mickey's voice filled the room as he came hard all over Ian's chest. He collapsed on top of the sticky mess, panting heavily and kissing Ian's throat lightly. He could feel Ian's hips still and his cock convulsing, shooting hot and deep inside of him.

Ian held Mickey tightly, running his hand soothingly down his back and kissing his forehead. Mickey practically purred in his post coital bliss. He continued to lay there enjoying, being in Ian's arms.

It wasn't until his legs began to cramp that he had to sit up. He slowly pulled out Ian's softened cock from inside of him.

Mickey looked sheepishly down at Ian who was staring at him in wonderment. "What is it?"Ian asked.

Mickey chewed his lip cutely and avoided Ian's gaze. "Umm.... I was wondering if you... uh..." Mickey stumbled quietly.

Ian tilted Mickey's chin up. "You can ask me anything Mickey," Ian assured. His green eyes were so honest and comforting.

Mickey took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and quietly began again. "Will you give me a bath?" He was waiting for Ian to laugh or say no. Neither came though.

What Ian did do was lean forward and softly kiss Mickey's lips. "Of course I will," Ian whispered

Mickey smiled and let Ian up to run their bath water.

**************************************************

Mickey had quite the impressive bath tub. It was one of the things he took pride in. Growing up in the Southside and barely having hot water, Mickey swore he would always bathe in luxury when he made it on his own. It was a large, black garden tub. It had a built in seat and was large enough for probably three people to fit. 

Mickey rolled his eyes as the scent of lavender filled his nose. Of fucking course Ian would make it a bubble bath. Mickey was standing in the doorway feeling naked and exposed. Every instinct was telling him to run and hide. He wasn't used to letting his guard down like this. Only for Ian.

Ian checked the water and held out his hand to help Mickey in. Mickey tried not to dive straight under the bubbles to hide his body. He sank slowly in the enticingly hot water. Everything about Ian was so damn perfect, even his judgment on water temperature.

Ian slipped in behind Mickey, pulling him close. He could feel Mickey instinctively start to flinch and hang his head in embarrassment. 

"Hey," Ian leaned his head over Mickey's shoulder. "You're beautiful Mickey and you have nothing to be ashamed of ok?"

Mickey nodded and relaxed back into Ian's arms. Ian placed a small kiss to Mickey's temple before grabbing the body wash. Ian squirted a small amount onto his hands and started working up a lather. He started at Mickey's neck and shoulders, massaging firmly, with long fingers. Mickey moaned appreciatively.

"You like that?" Ian smirked. He could hear Mickey's eye roll.

Ian continued to work down Mickey's body, under his arms, over his chest. Ian trailed a blunt nail across Mickey's nipples, making his back arch, and his breath hitch. Ian smiled against Mickey's hair. He liked to tease too sometimes.

Ian wrapped his legs around Mickey's, and pulled his feet apart, spreading Mickey's legs open. Ian squirted more soap on his hands and slipped down between Mickey's legs, gently cleansing his shaft and scrotum. Mickey leaned back and rested his head on Ian's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Ian's touches were so delicate and tender. It wasn't anything Mickey was used to. Why had he never let Ian do this before? What was there to be so afraid of? 

Ian continued to work his hands further down. He gently slid his fingers inside of Mickey, slowly washing away the remainder of his seed. It was nothing sexual about Ian's touches either.They were simply loving and caring. Surprisingly, to Mickey, that felt better than any orgasm he ever experienced. Mickey sighed contentedly at the thought, getting lost in Ian's touch.

**************************************************

Mickey didn't even realize he drifted until he felt Ian shaking him awake. "Come on baby, let's get you to bed."

Mickey sleepily stepped out of the tub and into the towel Ian held open for him. He weakly protested as Ian dried him off and even put his deodorant and boxers on. Ian finished getting himself ready for bed as well and switched off the lights.

Ian slipped into bed behind an already dozing Mickey and kissed him lightly on the neck. "Night Mick."

**************************************************

Mickey woke a little after 1 a.m. with Ian wrapped around him like a ginger victory flag. He turned gently in his arms and smiled. Ian looked so beautiful in the pale moonlight. His face looked so young and innocent in his sleep. 

Mickey leaned forward and kissed Ian softly on his forehead. The redhead didn't stir so Mickey knew he was asleep. One day he would be brave enough to say the words. Tonight proved to Mickey that he was overcoming his own fears. He had time, now that Remy was out of the picture. 

Mickey kissed Ian once more on his forehead. "You belong here with me, not with that douchebag Remy," Mickey whispered before turning back on his side and drifting off to sleep.

**************************************************

The thing you need to know about Ian Gallagher is that he is a simpleton. A hypochondriac when it came to love. If feelings weren't laid out plain and clear, Ian tended to miss the forest because of the trees. All those years of being a redheaded step child perhaps?

So when Mickey's indirect love confession floated to his ears, it did nothing good for his little affliction.

"You belong here with me, not with that douchebag Remy."

Ian proceeded to have a major internal freak out. What does that even mean?? Was this some kind of game to Mickey?? Why didn't Mickey say that he loved him?? They did make love tonight didn't they?? Oh God, was this just a random hook up?!

Ian continued to overthink and overanalyze until he heard Mickey's soft snores. Ian looked down at the sleeping brunette. He looked heartbreakingly beautiful in the pale moonlight. Ian slipped quietly out of the bed and into the living room. He sat on the couch trying to calm his breathing and his nerves until he heard his phone vibrating. He had a text message.

His heart flopped when he read it, making him have a mental tug of war. Ian quietly put his clothes and shoes on. He gathered up his things in his duffel bag and looked back at Mickey's bedroom.

Could he spend a lifetime never knowing if Mickey loved him? Would he be happy just having a physical relationship the rest of his life? What would he do if Mickey did decide he wanted love and marriage someday, but not with Ian?

Ian looked at his text message once more with tears in his eyes. He swallowed thickly and slipped quietly out of Mickey's front door. 

[Remy 1:57a.m.] Ian please don't end things like this. I love you and I want to marry you. Please....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so in the movie Julianne (Mickey) actually typed up the email herself and saved it on Walter's computer. Walter's secretary unkowingly sends the email out. 
> 
> In the movie Michael (Ian) works for a sports magazine. Kimmy (Remy) is the one going to school to be an architect. I changed this for ::coughs suspiciously:: reasons.
> 
> In the movie there are no sex scenes and Kimmy does not have an ex.
> 
> In the scene where Julianne is smoking against Michaels hotel door, there is a continuity error in the film. One shot you can see ashes in her hair, the next shot no ashes, then the following shot the ashes reappear.
> 
> The line 'because we wanna fuck each other' came from The L Word- another great Showtime show the writers ruined.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the update. Be on the lookout for updates on Gentrification.


	15. Let The Bough Break, Let It Come Down Crashing

White. Exquisite white. That which is Remy's tuxedo. Remy looked stunning with his blonde hair styled perfectly. He had a smile brighter than the sun on his face. The right amount of muscles bulged in his jacket. Mickey took his place morosely beside Remy as the organ played a familiar tune. This was it. Time had run out.

He and Ian had a moment, a very beautiful one at that. This, Mickey was sure of. That's all he and Ian's relationship summed up to though. Moments. Nothing more, nothing less. Mickey swallowed thickly as the church doors opened and Ian stepped through them.

Beautiful. Stunningly beautiful in a matching white tuxedo. His red hair almost shockingly bright in contrast to the white. His steps were confident and sure as Fiona walked him down the aisle. Mickey wished it was him that Ian was walking towards.

Ian had a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes, as he looked over at Mickey. He knows I failed, Mickey thought. I should have just said the words. Remy was watching Ian make his way down the aisle with all the love and adoration Ian deserved. He can make Ian happy. He'll give him the love he deserves.

So this is what this feels like, Mickey thought in wonderment. This is what it feels like to have your heart broken. Mickey was sure as he watched the man he loved walk closer towards him and right out of his life at the same time. Watched the man he loved begin his life with someone that wasn't him.

Then he is there, by Remy's side, not Mickey's. Ian kissed his sister on the cheek before she went to take her seat. He looked back at Lip who gives him an encouraging nod.

Why didn't you tell him you loved him...

Mickey looked out into the pews at all the smiling faces. Ian's family looked on proudly as he clasped hands with Remy. Lip stood dutifully at Ian's side as the priest lead everyone into prayer. They looked so happy for him. I should be too Mickey thought sadly.

He'll choose Remy. You'll stand beside him at the wedding, kiss Ian goodbye, and go home. That's what you came here to do...so do it.....

******************************************************

Mickey stood nervously and tapped his fork on his champagne glass. The large reception party turned all eyes on him, where he stood in his designer suit and lavender vest.

Mickey tapped the microphone lightly and cleared his throat. "I'm a writer, as some of you may know. Ian, however, has always been the better one with words." Mickey smiled at his best friend and raised his glass in toast. Ian smiled and raised his water glass in return.

"This is to my best friend, who I can only hope will never forget about me," Mickey paused to take a calming breath.

He turned and directed his focus entirely on Ian, who was watching him with a burning intensity. 

Mickey swallowed thickly, he absolutely was not going to cry in front of all these people. "Understand I'll slip quietly away from the noisy crowd when I see the pale stars rising, blooming, over the oaks. I'll pursue solitary pathways through the pale twilight meadows with only this one dream: You come too."

Mickey nodded politely at the crowd once the applausal died down. He redirected his attention at the couple now. Ian was gazing at him with suspiciously red eyes. He knew what Mickey wanted to say.

"I didn't get you a gift, but this is on loan until you find your own," Mickey said quietly. Samantha and Ashley took his place at the microphone as a familiar song began playing.

"Someday, when I'm awfully low, and the world is cold. I will feel a glow just thinking of you, and the way you look tonight..." The twins sang in perfect harmony. 

Remy lead his husband out on the dance floor for their first dance. Ian swayed gently to the music and locked eyes with Mickey, over Remy's shoulder. The two stared sadly at each other as their song continued to play in the background.

"With each word your tenderness grows, tearing my fears apart. With each laugh that wrinkles your nose, touches my foolish heart..."

A single tear trailed Ian's cheek as he mouthed the words 'Thank You' to his best friend. Mickey gave a single nod in return, turning to finish his champagne.

******************************************************

The crowd cheered and threw rice as the newlyweds made their way to their waiting car. Panic washed over Mickey as he pushed his way through the crowd. What if he didn't get to see Ian one last time? Mickey tried to push his way to the front but quickly lost sight of Ian.

Damn. Didn't even get to say goodbye, Mickey thought sadly until he felt a warm hand grab his.

There he was. His best friend smiling that heart breakingly beautiful smile. 

"Didn't think I would forget my best friend did you?" Ian murmured as he wrapped Mickey in a warm embrace. He felt amazing, and smelled even better. Mickey didn't ever want to let go.

Mickey closed his eyes, barely able to hold his tears back any longer as he held onto Ian with all his might. Don't leave me....

"Wherever I go, however far..." Ian promised softly and placed a swift kiss to Mickey's temple before turning and walking away.

"Goodbye Ian," Mickey whispered, surrendering to his grief as hot tears poured down his face.

******************************************************

Mickey sat quietly at his table, mind completely blank. Drumming his fingers, not touching his cake. He jumped at the sound of his phone ringing. Unknown number.

"Hello?" Mickey answered.

"Hello my sweetheart," a familiar female voice replied.

Mickey's breath caught in his throat. No way...

"Did you do what you came here to do?" She asked suspiciously.

Of course she would know. Mickey smiled and shook his head. "You mean did I break them up?"

"Yep," she replied.

Mickey drummed his fingers on the tablecloth. "No. I said goodbye."

The woman sighed quietly. "I guess the right thing for me to say is that I'm proud of you, but I won't. I'd be proud of you if you were dancing though. I'd like to see that. Instead of you frowning into your tenth glass of champagne Mykhailo. You look good in lavender baby."

Mickey perked up at that. "Wait, how did you know how much I drank? And that I'm wearing lavender?" Mickey was up and searching the room as people danced around him. He knew she was watching him from the way she laughed suddenly.

"And he's off. Searching the crowd like a jungle cat. Then suddenly, the crowds part and there she is. Looking young and beautiful I might add," she smiled as Mickey stopped in front of her.

"Mama," Mickey breathed.

His mother stood and made her way over to him. "May I have this dance?" She asked, holding a hand out to her son.

Mickey smiled and wrapped his arms around his mother, swaying them to the slow song that was playing.

"You didn't come here to say goodbye to Ian did you Mykhailo?" His mother asked after a beat. She knew him too well.

Mickey looked guiltily at the floor. "No. But I had to, he deserves happiness."

His mother smiled sadly at him. "Why couldn't you be the one to make him happy then?"

"Because I'm a liar. A terrible awful liar," Mickey mumbled.

His mother laughed, nodding her head. "You are a bad liar baby, I will admit that." 

Mickey smiled and rolled his eyes.

"But that's not all you are sweetheart," she added quietly.

Mickey looked up into the sincerity of his mother's eyes. 

"And you can make Ian happy. You deserve Ian."

Mickey paused their dance to look his mother in the eyes. "But I hurt him. I lied to him and tried to break up his wedding. I'm a terrible person. He could have lost his job because of me."

"You can be forgiven," his mother replied.

Mickey gave a doubtful look. "It's too late anyways. Ian is married now."

"No he's not, it's just a dream," his mother promised as she kissed his cheek softly and began drifting away. "Tell him you love him baby."

"Wait please don't go," Mickey pleaded. "What will he do?" Mickey asked desperately as tears ran down his cheeks.

"You deserve happiness Mykhailo, and it's okay to love whoever you want. Just tell him you love him baby."

******************************************************

Mickey shot awake, gasping for air, fresh tears still streaming down his face. He was still trembling as he reached quickly for his cell phone. Sunday, June 28th 9:57 a.m.

Mickey let out a deep sigh of relief as he flopped back onto his other pillow. It still smelled like Ian. Mickey smiled to himself as he ran a finger delicately over the tender bruises on his hips. He could still feel Ian thrusting inside of him...

Ian! Where the fuck was he? Mickey sat back up and sent a quick text.

[Mickey 10 a.m.] Where are you?

He couldn't help but feel a little put off and panicked that Ian wasn't still in bed with him. 

[Ian 10:02 a.m.] Remy's parents house for the brunch.

Brunch?! What the hell? Mickey didn't waste any time pondering though. He jumped up to get his clothes on. He had a mission. There was no fucking way he wasn't going to tell Ian how he felt. Today was the day he was going to tell Ian that he was in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::Hides from the scary Gallavichers:: please don't hurt me. 
> 
> Ok first off, I kinda lied. Said I wasn't gonna update til this weekend. But guess what? I might still update this weekend since I got this one done so fast.
> 
> I felt the dream sequence was necessary. I was going to go straight to the next chapter but, come on. Who goes to sleep afraid to say I love you, then wakes up ready to say it? Not unless they have a good reason right?
> 
> I do not take credit for the poem Mickey read. It was originally wrote in for the film, but didn't make the cut.
> 
> As always feedback welcome.


	16. What's Done In The Dark Always Comes To Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If love was cruel enough to give us options like that, I'd still choose him. I'd choose him every time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Update*** Remy is 22 years old, not 20. Sorry about that.

Mickey must have broken fifty traffic laws speeding to the great Wallace Estates. Mickey was slightly in awe as he climbed out of his car. His eyes took in the stone and timber mansion and large reflection pool. He had to give it to Remy. They had it going on.

Mickey power walked from the bottom of the driveway. It was a hike considering all the Bently's, Mercedes, and catering trucks lined up out front. 

Mickey walked to the back of the mansion where the brunch was being held. He snatched up a blueberry scone and orange juice as he spotted Ian at a table with Lip and a few of Remy's family members. 

Mickey munched on his scone angrily as he walked towards Ian. He locked eyes with his redhead and nodded towards the tennis courts as he kept walking. Ian looked like a guilty puppy sitting there. He got up and quickly followed Mickey.

"This your basic call off the wedding party Gallagher?" Mickey asked accusingly. They were standing at the tennis court were hundreds of balloons were being filled for the wedding. It was a strange array of annoyingly pale pastels. 

Ian rubbed a hand through his hair and sighed. "Look I came here to face everyone. I didn't want to slink away like some coward."

Mickey almost choked on his juice. "Oh you mean like you did this morning?" Mickey knew he probably sounded like a needy girl right about now, but he didn't care. They made love last night and Ian just up and left for no reason.

Ian winced and averted Mickey's gaze. Ian decided to just ignore that statement. What was he supposed to say to Mickey? You hurt my feelings cause we made love but you didn't say 'I love you'? Mickey probably just considered it a fuck anyways. "What was I supposed to do? Remy still hasn't told anyone," Ian said defensively.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "So you just decided the scones were so fucking good you would just stay for brunch?" Mickey asked sarcastically. The scones were actually delicious. Nice and buttery with the right amount of sweetness....

Ian looked down at his feet, playing the deaf and mute role suddenly.

Mickey felt a wave of panic wash over him as he took in how guilty Ian looked. He swallowed the last of his juice and tossed it in the trash can.

"Have you changed your mind Ian? Do you want to marry Remy?" Mickey asked quietly.

Ian sighed heavily. "He still wants to marry me."

Mickey's heart began to race at that bit of news. That must have been why Ian left. Mickey was at a loss for words. Ian hadn't said that he wanted to still marry Remy. Ian hadn't said that he didn't want to still marry Remy either.

"Ian, there is a wedding at six o'clock," Mickey pointed out slowly.

Ian turned and looked at Mickey. "I know that and I've made my decision. It's over. I'll go tell him."

Mickey let out a sigh of relief, until...

"Could you just check on him first? Make sure he's ok for me?" Ian asked timidly.

Fuck.

******************************************************

Remy was sitting towards the back of the house where the florists were still carrying in dozens of white roses.

"These are the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen," Remy murmured, eyes red rimmed and wet, twirling a single rose in his fingers.

Jesus.

Remy's eyes lit up when he spotted Mickey. "How is he?" Remy asked nervously.

Mickey took Remy by the arm and led him towards a bench to sit. He chewed his lip awkwardly trying to think of where to begin. "Uh, he's sorta wondering why you haven't told your parents that the wedding is off." 

Remy gaped at Mickey. "I don't know. I guess I was still hoping for a miracle," Remy sputtered. "I mean, how could he think my father and I could do that?"

Mickey could feel beads of sweat popping up on his forehead. He hoped Remy hadn't put two and two together. "Maybe Ian couldn't commit to this marriage," Mickey lied quickly. "So he created a delusion. Produced an unconscious psychosomatic manifestation of-" 

Mickey trailed off as he took in the glazed over look in Remy's eyes. For an NYU grad he sure was a little thick in the head. 

"Fuck it. I'm better with food," Mickey sighed. "Okay, you're Ian. You're in a fancy French restaurant. You order crème brûlée for desert," Mickey said with a raise of his eyebrows. Remy nodded slowly like he understood.

Mickey cleared his throat and continued. "It's beautiful. It's sweet. It's irritatingly perfect. Suddenly, Ian realizes he doesn't want crème brûlée. He wants something else."

Remy looked at Mickey with big doe eyes. "What does he want?"

Mickey sat nodding his head and smiling like he had the final answer on Jeopardy. "Jello," Mickey replied.

"Jello?!" Remy asked incredulously. "Why does he want Jello?"

Of course this little bitch would turn his nose up at Jello.

"Because he's comfortable with Jello!" Mickey replied defensively. "Jello makes him comfortable. I realize next to crème brûlée it's...uh...Jello. But maybe that's what he needs."

Remy's pretty brown eyes lit up with inspiration. "I could be Jello-"

"No!" Mickey interrupted. "Crème brûlée can never be Jello. YOU could never be Jello," Mickey insisted.

Remy had tears in his eyes again. "I have to be Jello," Remy whined.

"You're. Never. Gonna. Be. Jello," Mickey said, waving a tattooed hand in front of Remy's face to shut him up. "Now you need to come clean with your parents, because if you're waiting for the 'Do you take this man?' part it's considered poor form."

"Whatever delusions I drove Ian to, there's truth at the heart of it Mick. I want him to work for my father. I want to make sure our future is financially secure. He needs to just listen to me. If he would just do what I say, then he would see I only have his best interest at heart. Please Mickey. Tell him that I love him?" 

Mickey sighed and stood to leave. "I'll be right back.

******************************************************

Not a snowflake's chance in Hell Remy. Mickey knew what he had to do. His heart pounded as he made his way back over to Ian.

"How is he?" Ian asked nervously.

"He's fine. Walk with me?" Mickey asked before Ian could speak again. Ian nodded and followed Mickey to the gazebo.

Ian stood across from Mickey. "What's up?" He asked.

Mickey exhaled shakily. "I have to say this fast or I'm going to have this massive coronary and you'll never hear this and you need to." 

Ian stepped closer to Mickey with a confused smile on his face. "What is it Mick?"

Mickey took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. This was it. No turning back now. When Mickey opened his eyes Ian was staring at him in wonderment. Mickey felt a calming wave of reassurance wash over him as he stared back into Ian's eyes. Eyes that Mickey fell in love with when he was eight years old. Eyes that were so sincere and always full of love. Eyes that he wanted to spend the rest of his life staring into.

Fuck you Terry Milkovich.

"Ian, I love you. I've loved you since I was eight years old. I've just been too arrogant and too scared to admit it. Choose me, Ian. Marry me. Let me make you happy," Mickey pleaded breathlessly. His heart was threatening to beat out of his chest and he could feel tears of joy in his eyes. He never knew it would feel so satisfying to finally tell someone how you felt about them.

Ian was just standing there with his mouth hanging open and tears in his eyes. "Mickey," was all Ian could whisper before he was grabbing Mickey by the back of his neck and devouring his mouth.

Mickey rocked up on the tip of his toes, wrapping his arms around Ian tightly as he met his kiss just as desperately. Mickey whimpered pitifully as Ian plunged his tongue deeper into his mouth. 

Mickey's lips were demanding and possessive against Ian's. His hands were fisted tightly in the back of Ian's shirt, never intending to let him go. He was making sure he got his point across.

You're mine Ian...

Marry me Ian...

Let me love you...

Love me, choose me...

And Ian. Dear God, Ian was kissing Mickey back just as desperately and it was making his head spin. It was the most beautiful kiss either man had ever experienced. Ian was moaning and his fingers were dipping dangerously low on Mickey's back. He was seconds away from grabbing a handful of Mickey's sweet ass before a surprised gasp interrupted them.

Ian jumped about a foot away from Mickey when he heard the noise.

Mickey turned around annoyed to see who interrupted them.

Remy.

He was standing there with the most heart breaking look of betrayal on his face. Remy shook his head with tears in his eyes and took off running.

"Fuck," Ian sighed before taking off after Remy. "Remy wait!"

No, no, no, Nooooo! This was not supposed to be happening right now. Mickey took off running after Ian.

"Ian wait!"

******************************************************

Kathy Wallace sat with a group of older women, daintily sipping on tea. She spotted her son and his fiancé running across the large lawn. They looked so in love, chasing each other like that.

"Aww such a lovely couple," one of the women cooed.

Kathy smiled and nodded in agreeance. She slightly grimaced when she spotted Mickey running not far behind them, looking totally out of place with his thug tattoos and dark colored clothes.

"That's Mickey, our best man," Kathy explained. "He's from the Southside," she added for good measure. She definitely had to remember to count the silverware tonight....

******************************************************

"Ian stop! You'll never catch him," Mickey cried desperately as he watched Remy's driver speed off in his black Lincoln. Ian had jumped in Remy's BMW and was squealing tires taking off after him.

Mickey finally reached his own car only to realize there was a bread van parked behind him.

Shit. Could this day get any worse?

Mickey didn't think twice before jumping into the bread van. Thank goodness. A good Samaritan. Keys in the ignition!

Mickey peeled out of the driveway ignoring the yells of the owner. Bastard shouldn't have blocked Mickey in. He was going after his man one way or the other.

Mickey's mind raced as he followed desperately after Ian. They should still be sucking face right now. What the hell? He told Ian how he felt and this is what he does? Chase after Remy? This was all Roger's fault.

Mickey continued to dodge traffic as he tried his best to keep up with Ian. He dug his phone out and dialed Roger's number, keeping an eye on the road.

"Hello?" Roger's voice answered.

"It is not going well! This is what comes from telling the truth!" Mickey spat into the phone.

"Where are you?" Roger asked.

"I've stolen a bread van and I'm chasing Ian down Michigan Avenue!" Mickey yelled, barely dodging a station wagon. "Roger this is all your fault! I told Ian how I felt. I told him I loved him and he still took off after Remy."

"Wait so you're chasing Ian?"

"Yes!" Mickey exclaimed.

"And Ian is chasing Remy?" Roger asked.

"Yes!" Jesus, how hard was it to understand?

"Mickey, who's chasing you?"

Mickey was silent as the weight of Roger's words sank in. 

"No one Mickey. Get it? Maybe you aren't the one."

"No," Mickey protested angrily before hanging up on his friend. It was pointless anyways. He lost sight of Ian two blocks ago. Mickey slowed the van down and decided to make his way back to the Wallace Estates.

Roger's words played over in Mickey's mind. Who's chasing you? Maybe Roger was right. Mickey choked back a sob as he made his way back up the driveway. 

"Brakes work just fine," Mickey mumbled awkwardly to the pissed off driver before getting into his own car. He pulled his phone back out and dialed Roger again.

"Hey listen Roger I'm sorry for hanging up on you man. Think it would be alright if I come visit you in New York?"

No point in chasing after someone who didn't want to be caught.

******************************************************

Ian pulled into Remy's parents cottage on their private piece of property, heart full of guilt. The look on Remy's face tore his heart to pieces. Ian quietly made his way to the patio at the back of the cottage. He knew he would be there.

Remy looked up at Ian with tears streaming down his face as Ian sat beside him on the wooden porch swing.

"How did you even know I would be here?" Remy asked.

Ian sighed and took Remy's hand in his own. "Because this is where you proposed to me. After I met your parents the first time," Ian replied quietly.

Remy sniffed, staring at their clasped hands. "Are you in love with him?" He asked quietly after a moment.

Ian sighed and leaned back in the swing, closing his eyes wearily.

Remy studied Ian's face in the silence until he finally opened his eyes. Ian looked back at Remy and had tears of his own in his eyes now.

"Do you think you could be in love with two people at the same time?" Remy asked doubtfully, because he already knew the answer.

Ian kissed Remy's hand softly. "Remy," Ian sighed. "If love was cruel enough to give us options like that, I'd still choose him. I'd choose him every time."

Ian swallowed thickly as he watched tears stream down Remy's face. He didn't ever want to break Remy's heart but Ian had to be honest with him once and for all. Ian didn't have a choice when it came to Mickey. It was always Mickey and would always be Mickey.

They sat quietly for a moment, swinging slowly and staring out at the small pond in Remy's back yard.

"I'd choose him every time too," Remy finally spoke.

Ian turned and looked at him confused.

"Not Mickey, Jesus," Remy rolled his eyes. "Look if we're gonna have this talk I need some weed."

Ian's eyebrows shot to his hairline. "You smoke weed?! You mean I could have been getting high with your ass this entire time? What else do I not know about you?"

"Come on," Remy laughed, leading the way inside the house.

******************************************************

Remy exhaled a thick cloud of smoke, stretched out on his bed. He passed the blunt over to Ian, who took a grateful drag.

"What did you mean you would choose him too?" Ian asked around a lungful of smoke.

Remy sat up on the bed. "I haven't been completely honest with you Ian."

Ian nodded, bracing himself for the news.

"I lost my virginity last night," Remy admitted quietly.

"What?! To who?!" Ian felt jealousy stirring so irrationally inside of him. His love life was so ridiculous right now. Here he was off making love to his skittish, umm, Mickey; and his fiancé was off losing his virginity to someone that wasn't him. What the actual fuck?

Remy jumped slightly, inhaling nervously on the blunt. "Ryan," Remy mumbled, handing the blunt back like a peace offering. 

Ian snatched it back, puffing angrily. "The fucking White Sox coach?"

"He's my ex-boyfriend Ian," Remy admitted. "I'm still in love with him. I thought it was over. When we came back to Chicago for this wedding, I ended up hanging out with him a few times and all those old feelings came back."

Ian's face softened at that. He knew exactly what Remy meant. The moment he started being around Mickey again, all his feelings started coming back as well. He couldn't really fault Remy for that. You can't help who you fall in love with.

"We're nothing but a bunch of fucking fornicators," Ian replied sadly.

"Fornicators? Really grandpa?" Remy laughed.

Ian looked at Remy with his puppy dog eyes, promptly cutting off his laughter. "I'm serious Remy. Marriage isn't just some piece of paper to me. It's bad enough we have to put up with all these bible thumpers trying to tell us we shouldn't be allowed to get married. Here we are cheating on each other and acting like this is just a game or something. I'm so ashamed of myself."

Remy put the blunt out in the ashtray and sat up. "It's not a game to me either Ian. I'm so sorry. I should have just stood up to my father a long time ago."

"What do you mean?" Ian asked.

Remy sighed. "I thought things were over between Ryan and I. He was my first love. My father gave me a job for the White Sox when I was sixteen. Ryan was nineteen at the time and was an intern. I came out to my father that year. He took it okay I guess. He had only one rule, and that was not to mess around with anyone affiliated with the White Sox. Of course I ended up hooking up with Ryan behind my father's back. He found out about us two years ago. He made me transfer to NYU to finish schooling. He said it would look bad on the White Sox if people found out their coach was gay," Remy spoke wistfully.

"But you are an adult now. Your dad couldn't stop you two from seeing each other could he?" Ian asked still slightly shocked from Remy's confession.

Remy smiled bitterly. "My dad threatened to fire Ryan and charge him with statutory rape if we kept seeing each other at the time. My father has enough money to still destroy Ryan if he wanted to. I didn't want him to lose his job. He worked so hard to get that position. Ryan wanted to just quit but I wouldn't let him. So I left. It's been two years and I'm not over him Ian. "

"He was at our rehearsal lunch," Ian said. "He must get along with your father somewhat?"

"Ryan really is the best coach we've had. My father keeps him around partly for that, partly to be cruel I think. Just another way for my father to show his authority. To make sure we remember not to defy him," Remy replied quietly. "Ryan and I actually got into a bad argument last night after we made love. He brought up throwing his career away just so he could be with me. I won't let him do that. That's why I thought it would be best to try and make things work with us Ian. It was wrong of me, I know that. I do love you Ian, just not the way I love Ryan."

Ian sat quietly, mind playing over everything. "I haven't been honest with you either," Ian finally spoke. "I made love to Mickey last night. I'm not over him either."

A flash of hurt crossed Remy's face, but he nodded in understanding and layed back against his plush pillows. Ian layed down beside him and stared at the ceiling. 

"I'm bipolar too. I just didn't want to tell you because I was scared of ending up alone."

Remy felt a twinge of pain in his heart at that. How could Ian think he would leave him over something he couldn't control? He pulled Ian into his arms until he was resting on his chest. "I would never have left you because you were sick Ian."

Ian wrapped his arm around Remy's chest and whispered quietly, "Thank you." Remy ran a soothing hand through Ian's hair and kissed him softly on his forehead.

They lay quietly in each other's arms for a few moments, knowing this would be the last time they would ever do this. Remy stroking Ian's hair tenderly and Ian breathing in Remy's scent. It was a bitter sweet moment.

"You should stay in school Ian," Remy spoke quietly. "I only wanted you to drop out because I was scared of losing you. I promised myself after Ryan, I would make sure I took control of my relationships, when I really should have just stood up to my father. I shouldn't have treated you like that Ian. You should follow your dreams."

Ian smiled softly up at Remy. "What are you going to do? I mean, there is still a wedding at six o'clock."

Remy's smiled back at Ian. "I'm gonna go get my sweetheart back."

Ian laughed and sat up. "You gonna at least tell everyone the wedding is off?"

"Nope," Remy cackled. "I'm done doing things for my parents. Now get going. I'm sure Mickey is waiting on you."

Ian smiled and hopped off the bed. He couldn't wait to tell Mickey how much he loved him too.

"Ian?" Remy's voice stopped him.

"Yeah?" Ian turned around.

"You are the best friend I have ever had. Just know that you'll always have a special place in my heart."

Ian smiled back at Remy. "You'll always have a special place in my heart too."

******************************************************

Casper jumped at the loud pounding on his door. He got up from his recliner and answered, only to find a frantic panting Ian Gallagher at his door.

"Where's Mickey?" Ian panted, red in the face. "Ran all the way from his house, his phone number isn't even working."

Oh God. Ian found out about the email and he was here to murder Mickey. Casper finally remembered that he most certainly was not supposed to have sent that email out.

"Hey listen Ian calm down," Casper sputtered nervously. "Mickey didn't mean for that email to get sent."

Ian hunched over still trying to catch his breath. "The fuck you talking about Casper?"

"The one to Eric? Your boss? Please don't kill my brother. Mickey just meant for me to hack into Walter's email and save it so you could see it and-"

Casper really needed to learn how to shut his rabbit ass mouth sometimes. 

Ian wasn't listening to him anymore. He was already turning and making his way down Casper's stairs. Things were slowly starting to come together. Mickey had been lying to him this whole time. 

Remy had been telling the truth about the email. It was probably Mickey's idea for Remy to bring up the job offer as well. Ian pondered over the past few days in his mind, getting more and more upset. Four days ago his future was set. He was going to get married. Four days was all it took for Mickey to reek havoc on everything.

For what? Because Mickey was scared of his feelings? Did that make it okay for him to fuck with Ian's life? It was bad enough his own fiancé was manipulating him, now Mickey too? Ian had spent the majority of his years begging Mickey for a relationship. No was the answer he got every time. Did Mickey even love him? Truly love him? Why would he do something so spiteful and not even come clean about it?

Ian wiped angrily as hot tears of betrayal fell from his eyes. He was sick and tired of people in his life manipulating him. It didn't take Ian long to figure out his next move. He needed to clear his mind and focus on himself for once. He was going back to New York City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be okay. Don't freak out.


	17. Like You Stole It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another update!

Ian made his way back to his hotel, mind on overdrive. All he could think about was Mickey. On one hand he was upset because Mickey lied to him. Why couldn't Mickey just be honest with him? Why did he feel the need to lie and scheme?

On the other hand Ian just wanted to say fuck it and drench himself in Milkovich. Ian needed Mickey like he needed air to breathe. He was so close to finally getting the relationship he truly wanted. It was maddening. 

Ian looked up to see his brother sitting in front of his hotel door.

"Where the hell have you been Ian?" Lip asked standing.

Ian sighed and slid his key card, opening his hotel door. "I'm going back to New York tonight Lip. It's over. The wedding is off," Ian said as they made their way inside.

Lip plopped down on the sofa and eyed his brother with concern as he packed his suitcase. "What happened?"

Ian gave his brother a speedy rundown of everything that happened over the past few days.

"Shit," Lip said. "How did I not know about this?"

Ian shrugged. "Cause I didn't tell you. My flight is in a few hours. I need to get back home. I have to go back to work and get things ready for school. Could you tell everyone for me?"

"Yeah I guess," Lip said, still eyeing his brother. "What are you going to do about Mickey?"

Ian zipped his suitcase roughly. "What's there to do? He lied to me. I don't deserve to be with someone that lies and manipulates me behind my back. He won't even answer his phone anyways."

Lip stood and rubbed a hand through his hair. "Or maybe you deserve to be with someone who would lie and manipulate just to be with you. Mickey is Southside Ian. The only way you get things you want around here is to scam or to steal them. That's just who he is Ian, and who you obviously fell for. Cut him some slack."

Ian jutted his chin stubbornly and fiddled with his zipper. Everything Lip had said was true. Ian couldn't deny it. He knew Lip had a point but he wasn't about to admit it to the asshole.

"Stop running away from your problems little bro, cause at the end of the day they're still there," Lip said with a knowing look. He gave his brother a hug goodbye before slipping out of the door.

Ian sat on his bed going over everything his brother had said. Lip was right. Ian couldn't keep running from his problems. There wasn't a doubt in Ian's mind that he still loved Mickey regardless of what he did. He knew what he had to do. Ian sighed and pulled his phone out, dialing Mickey's number once again.

******************************************************

Mickey sat morosely drumming his fingers on Roger's dining room table. He had arrived at their vacation home around 3p.m. and they were just finishing eating. Brian, of course, had insisted on cooking. Mickey had talked Roger and Brian's ears off about what happened.

"Quit pouting Mickey and eat your desert," Brian fussed.

Crème brûlée. The universe just loved to fuck with Mickey like that. Mickey groaned and pushed the insulting dish away from him.

"You should have really stopped in all your evil plotting to get a manicure, and a phone charger," Roger teased, eyeing Mickey's chewed up nails.

Mickey rolled his eyes ignoring the jab. "I can't believe it's over. What am I supposed to do now?" Mickey asked.

"Life goes on Mickey. You still have me," Roger said. "Maybe there won't be marriage. Maybe there won't be sex. But by God there will be dancing!"

"Yes there will!" Brian piped in. "We're taking you to our club tonight."

"I don't dance," Mickey mumbled. "And I need to get a charger."

"Ok we'll get you a charger and your ass is going dancing tonight," Roger insisted.

"Hard pass," Mickey said. "But congratulations on your club, seriously. When are you guys coming back home?"

"Another week or so. We just have to make sure everything is up and running smoothly," Roger replied.

Mickey nodded. He was glad his best friend was going to be home soon. He was going to need him to get over this heart break.

******************************************************

Ian left a final message on Mickey's phone before heading onto his plane. His heart sank as he took his seat. He wanted to see Mickey to clear up everything once and for all. Mickey obviously didn't even want to see him.

Mickey had to think he chose Remy, otherwise he would answer his phone wouldn't he? Ian began over thinking once again as his flight took off...

******************************************************

Mickey finally got to charge his phone while Roger and Brian got ready to go out. He was secretly hoping that Ian may have called him.

Mickey's heart leapt when he saw he had a voicemail, several voice mails actually. He almost dropped his phone trying to hastily check the messages.

June 28th 1p.m. "Mickey where are you? I need to talk to you. Please call me back." Ian's voice filled Mickey's ears like sweet music. He had called him when Mickey already boarded the plane.

Mickey's heart continued to race as he listened to his voicemails. Message after message, all from Ian. He had been calling Mickey for the past couple of hours. It wasn't over. Mickey still had a chance. Tears threatened his eyes when he listened to the last message.

June 28th 3:15 p.m. "Mickey I'm about to board a plane. I'm going back to New York. Please call me. I didn't choose Remy. It's always been you. I love you Mickey. I wish I could have told you that in person. Please call me."

Mickey looked at his time. 6p.m. Ian had to be back in New York by now. If this wasn't fate, Mickey didn't know what was. He didn't think twice before he was up and heading out towards the front door. He grabbed his duffle bag and phone.

"Where you going Mickey?" Brian asked.

Mickey turned around. "I'm going to get Ian back once and for all. He's back in New York. I'm not letting him slip through my fingers this time."

Brian smiled brightly at Mickey. "Good luck."

Mickey smiled and took off out the front door, he had a stop he had to make first.

Brian quickly locked the door behind Mickey and turned to his husband. "Yeah?"

"Hell yeah," Roger said, leading his husband to their bedroom.

******************************************************

Mickey arrived at Ian's apartment a little after 6:30p.m. He shook with adrenaline as he took out the key Ian had given him years ago. He took a deep breath and slipped quietly into Ian's apartment. It was quiet and Mickey thought Ian may not be there until he saw soft light coming from Ian's bedroom.

Mickey crept quietly into Ian's room where he was laying in his bed staring at the ceiling. Mickey stood in Ian's doorway for a moment just watching the man he loved so dearly. Ian must have sensed someone staring at him. He turned onto his side and stared back at Mickey.

Mickey walked silently over to Ian's bed. Ian kept staring back at him with a look of sadness and tiredness on his face. 

"Hey," Mickey spoke softly as he climbed into bed beside Ian. "Sorry I'm late." Mickey wrapped his arm around Ian, pulling him close to his chest. He reached up to stroke Ian's face tenderly before kissing him on his forehead.

Ian was at a loss for words. He closed his eyes for a moment and just allowed himself to breathe. To breathe in Mickey, cause in this moment nothing else mattered. Mickey was here. He didn't know why or when Mickey came to New York. He was here, and that's all that mattered. Ian thought he lost him. In this moment he couldn't even remember why he was ever mad at him.

They continued to lay in each other's arms, soaking up each other's presence and staring into each other's eyes. Mickey was still softly caressing Ian's face and kissing him softly on his forehead, temple, cheeks. Ian had never been touched so gently, it made his heart swell as he gazed into Mickey's beautiful blue eyes. Eyes that he wanted to spend the rest of his life staring into.

Mickey was the first to speak. "There's something I have to tell you Ian."

Ian kept quiet as he continued to look into Mickey's eyes.

Mickey swallowed nervously before beginning. "The email that got sent to your boss. It's my fault it got sent. I'm so sorry Ian. I just wanted you to get mad at Remy," Mickey admitted shakily. His pulse raced furiously as he searched Ian's face. 

Ian could feel tears prickling in his eyes. This was all he ever wanted, for Mickey to be honest. 

"I've done nothing but underhanded, slimy, despicable things since you came back. I was just trying to win you back Ian. The thought of losing you hurts so bad, it's enough to take my breath away. It doesn't excuse what I did though," Mickey said quietly as he wiped a tear from Ian's cheek.

"I'm pond scum Ian. No, lower actually, I'm like the fungus that feeds on pond scum."

"Lower," Ian corrected. "The pus, that infects the mucus, that cruds up the fungus, that feeds on the pond scum." It was hard for Ian to keep a straight face through all of that.

"On the other hand thank you," Ian said, smiling that smile Mickey loved so much. "Thank you for loving me that way. It's actually pretty flattering."

"Except it makes me fungus," Mickey whimpered adorably.

Ian leaned forward and kissed Mickey softly on the lips. "That part I knew," Ian teased, making Mickey laugh softly.

"What are you doing in New York anyway?" Mickey asked, caressing Ian's hair.

"I really need to go back to work. I'm going to stay in school," Ian replied with a guilty look on his face.

Mickey knew Ian too well. "Thank God, but what else?"

Ian hesitated before answering. "Part of me was mad at you Mickey. Casper told me about the email and part of me was just angry and wanted to run away."

Casper and his mouth....

"I'm so sorry Ian. I should have just told you the truth from the beginning. I should have told you I loved you that first night you called. You know my ass fell off the bed when you told me you were getting married?" Mickey admitted.

Ian laughed. "That explains the thump."

Mickey smiled. "Can we just be together? No more lies or bullshit?"

"Yes," Ian whispered.

"You gonna stop running from me sweetheart?" Mickey asked softly, trailing his fingers through that red hair he loved so much.

Ian smiled adorably at the pet name. "I always come back to you. But yeah, I'll stop running away from you."

Mickey pulled Ian closer until the redhead was resting on his chest. "I can hear you thinking Ian," Mickey said after a while. 

Ian shifted so he could look up at Mickey. "So does that mean you are my boyfriend?"

Jesus.

"Ian I've been your boyfriend since I was pissing on bases and giving your ass my Happy Meal toys," Mickey said. "You were a crybaby then and you're a crybaby now," he added fondly, wiping Ian's residual tears away. The wetness on Mickey's own cheeks was totally adrenaline.

Mickey shifted to dig into his back pocket. He pulled the ring box out and opened it. Ian sat in shock as he watched Mickey pull out matching platinum infinity bands.

"I was thinking something a little more permanent though. I was serious when I said I wanted to marry you Ian," Mickey said as he placed the ring on Ian's finger, and one on his own. "I can't take you backpacking in Fiji and I can't buy you an expensive condo in New York, but I promise I'll stand by your side and love you unconditionally. Please just give me a chance to make you happy."

Ian's heart was fluttering erratically as he took in every word Mickey said. "I love you Mickey," Ian said softly. "I don't need a condo in New York or a honeymoon in Fiji. I just need you. Of course I will marry you. You're all I have ever wanted."

Mickey smiled and leaned forward to kiss Ian deeply. He couldn't help but laugh when they pulled apart.

"What?" Ian asked with a confused smile.

Mickey nodded over Ian's shoulder. "I can't believe you still keep lube in your fucking window sill."

Ian laughed. "Where else would I keep it?"

Mickey rolled his eyes. "I bet there's still a jar of Vaseline in your bedroom window back in Chicago. Shit is probably all corroded by now."

Ian shook his head and pulled his fiancé into his arms. "You're probably right Mick."

******************************************************

Mickey and Ian spent the rest of the evening wrapped in each other's arms. They lay whispering quietly in the dark until the wee hours of the morning. Words that were just for each other's ears. They confessed things to each other that they never had before. Every whispered 'I love you', every soft kiss, every gentle touch was a promise. A promise that they would be true to each other from now on. It was the most intimate they had ever been with each other. This was the true meaning of making love, and not one piece of clothing came off that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone remain calm. There will be smut.


	18. Tell The World That We Finally Got It All Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to see them go, but I love to watch them leave.

One year later.....

It was November, the autumn leaves were falling, and the Chicago morning air was cold and crisp outside. Things sure were getting hot in Mickey and Ian's bedroom, however.

Mickey's back arched, and he moaned out in pleasure as his husband lifted his ass off of the bed and licked a fat stripe between his cheeks. Mickey had his arms restrained to their four post bed and his legs over Ian's shoulders from where he was laying. He could easily get out of the restraints, they were Velcro, but hell no. Mickey was staying right where his husband and his big cock wanted him.

"I love you Ian," Mickey whispered breathily.

"Mmm I love you too baby," Ian murmured. He peppered kitten kisses in between Mickey's cheeks as he held his husband up. He moaned deeply as he flicked his tongue around Mickey's tight hole. The vibrations from Ian's voice sent shock waves of pleasure through Mickey's body. "I wanna have your baby," Ian breathed, before working the tip of his tongue inside of Mickey.

"Fuck yesss," Mickey hissed as Ian's tongue prodded his rim, toes curling in the air. Ian and that perfect mouth of his. So wet, so hot, so soft but strong at the same time. Jesus.

Wait a minute.

"Huh?" Mickey finally asked confused.

Yeah Ian totally said that wrong. Give him a break though. He had his sexy husband butt naked in restraints with his legs wide open for him. Who could blame Ian for his little fuck up?

Ian ran his tongue from Mickey's hole, over his balls, and straight up the underside of his cock. He lapped and sucked at the head before answering, hands sliding up Mickey's pale thighs to grip his hips.

"I meant, I want to start a family," Ian said when he pulled off, licking his lips like he was chasing Mickey's taste. He gently caressed Mickey's hips as he waited for a response.

Mickey looked down at Ian between his legs. His pulse raced with excitement. Mickey was ready to start a family as well, he had been planning on bringing it up to Ian.

"I want to start a family too Ian," Mickey said with a smile.

Ian smiled and hitched his husband's legs back up and ran his tongue over his hole again. Ian ate Mickey out feverishly, lapping and sucking at his husband's entrance, moaning against the flesh. Ian nipped softly at Mickey's perfect cheeks before he plunged his tongue as deep as he could inside of his husband. Mickey squirmed and moaned in pleasure, pulling lightly at his restraints. 

Ian ran his tongue back up and latched his mouth around Mickey's cock, bobbing his head up and down as he jerked him at the same time.

"So good Ian," Mickey breathed shakily watching as his husband began to deep throat him. "You're so beautiful." His hands burned with desire to touch his husband. Ian was going to have to get on him soon cause Mickey wasn't going to last very long. Not with the noises Ian was making, or the way he was looking up at Mickey as he swallowed his cock.

"I need your cock Ian. In my mouth, in my ass. I don't care. Just give it to me," Mickey panted as Ian continued to plunge his lips up and down his shaft. Ian pulled off reluctantly and placed a kiss to Mickey's inner thigh. 

"I like doing this though," Ian teased, with a devilish grin, lips red and slightly swollen. He loved when his husband begged for it. Ian ran his hands up and down Mickey's thighs eyeing the myriad of hickeys he had placed on them earlier. 

Mickey saw the game Ian was playing. Mickey bit his lip and slowly and seductively started grinding his hips. "Please give it to me Ian," Mickey murmured in a husky voice, looking his husband deeply in the eyes. He spread his legs wider for good measure, knees pointed towards their headboard. He kept grinding his hips slowly, getting more and more turned on as his husband's green eyes stared hungrily at his exposed hole. It was practically saying 'come and get it' to Ian. "Baby please," Mickey begged. It wasn't often Mickey used pet names, but when he did Ian always folded.

Ian groaned deep in his throat. The way his husband was looking at him with those pretty blue eyes, and the way he was squirming in the bed, Ian was crawling up his body immediately. Ian grabbed the lube and slicked the tip of his dick before slowly pushing into Mickey's tight heat.

"Wrap your legs around me," Ian whispered. He braced his hands beside Mickey and began rocking his hips slowly.

Mickey complied and let out a satisfied moan as his husband's thick cock stretched him. "You feel so good, Ian. Fuck," Mickey panted. 

"Mmm you do too," Ian agreed, leaning down to kiss Mickey deeply.

Mickey eagerly met Ian's lips and moaned with pleasure as he tasted himself on Ian's tongue. 

"You like that?" Ian whispered, snapping his hips oh so good. His cock hit Mickey's sweet spot perfectly, making his eyes roll back.

"Yes, Ian," Mickey panted.

Ian sat up and held onto Mickey's hips. Ian began thrusting inside of his husband harder, steadily picking up their pace. Mickey arched and bucked underneath him, completely and willingly helpless in his restraints.

"Oh god Ian, right there. Right fucking there," Mickey whimpered as his husband's cock drug back and forth over his prostate.

"That's right Mickey," Ian purred as he gripped Mickey's hips possessively and fucked him into their mattress. "Feel that dick baby."

Mickey could feel the heat and the tightness in his groin building as Ian continued his torturous pace. "Please...Ian...I...need... to...come," Mickey stuttered breathlessly between thrusts.

"Then come. Come for me untouched. Show me how much you love this dick. I fucking love watching my dick slide in and out of your pretty little ass. That ass is mine Mickey. All mine baby," Ian panted as he swiveled his hips.

Mickey moaned and began bucking his hips, meeting Ian's thrusts. He could feel his orgasm building with every perfect move of Ian's hips. 

Ian kept picking up their pace, thrusting faster and faster. He changed their position suddenly, grabbing Mickey by the back of the knees, and pushed them down close to his chest. 

"Whose is it Mickey? Who owns that ass? Say it out loud for me," Ian demanded, plunging faster and deeper inside of Mickey. He could feel his husband's tight hole clenching around him uncontrollably. The sensation made Ian's breath hitch and his eyes flutter with pleasure.

"It's yours! Fuck it's all yours Ian shit!" Mickey whined. The change in position and Ian's filthy mouth was all it took for Mickey to come all over his stomach.

"Damn straight," Ian growled as he fucked Mickey through his orgasm. Ian was still far from coming. He slowed his thrusts as Mickey came down from his orgasm.

Mickey let out soft little moans and shivers when Ian's hips stilled. Ian pulled out slowly, eliciting an objective whine from his husband. Mickey knew Ian hadn't come yet.

"I'm not done with you yet. I just don't want you to be uncomfortable." Ian kissed Mickey softly before reaching up and releasing his restraints. Ian rubbed his wrists soothingly and kissed them before nudging Mickey gently to turn over.

"Get on your knees and hold yourself open for me," Ian commanded softly.

Mickey quickly complied. There was a time Mickey would have never agreed to such a position. He was way past being embarrassed and holding back with Ian. If his husband wanted him face down with his ass spread apart for him, then Mickey was going to fucking do it.

Mickey steadied himself on his knees and rested his head on their plush pillows. Mickey arched his back and reached behind him to spread his cheeks wide apart for his husband.

Ian let out a guttural moan at the sight. "So fucking beautiful," Ian murmured appreciatively.

Ian couldn't help himself but to place a few open mouth kisses directly to Mickey's puffy, fucked out hole. Mickey let out the sexiest little whimpers that went straight to Ian's cock. Ian got on his knees behind Mickey and began stroking himself. Mickey's heart fluttered at the thought of his husband getting off on just the sight of him spread open. 

Mickey instinctively turned his head to the right out of habit. Ian followed his eyes as his hand blurred on his own cock.

"You miss your mirror don't you?" Ian guessed. Mickey's 1980s style big ass dresser and mirror sadly did not make the cut when they moved into their new house. 'It's a classic.' Mickey had fussed. No it wasn't, it was ugly. 

"You want me to get you another mirror?" Ian panted as he continued to stroke himself. "I know you like to watch when I do this."

Mickey nodded shyly. "I'll get you another mirror sweetheart," Ian promised breathlessly. "My baby wants, my baby gets."

Ian moaned as he shot hot thick ribbons all over Mickey's puffy rim. Mickey's ass clenched at the sensation of his husband's warm seed dripping down his crack and to his balls. Mickey closed his eyes in pleasure, getting lost in the feeling. He loved when his husband claimed him like this. It was primal as hell but they both liked it.

Mickey didn't even notice Ian had gotten up until he felt the warm, wet cloth pressing in between his cheeks as his husband cleaned him. 

"Lay on your back for me so I can clean your stomach," Ian murmured. He playfully smacked Mickey on the ass before he turned over.

"I love your ass Mick," Ian said as he wiped the drying cum off of Mickey's stomach.

"Mmm, I know," Mickey replied cockily as he stretched out on their king size bed.

Ian smirked and tossed the cloth into their hamper. He crawled up the bed to lay beside Mickey, pulling the covers up over them. "Come here," Ian murmured, pulling Mickey to lay his head on his chest. Mickey made himself comfortable, hitching an arm and leg over Ian.

Mickey hummed contentedly as Ian held him and rubbed his back soothingly. "That feels so fucking good," Mickey purred, eyes starting to droop. "You got the Midas touch I swear man."

Ian laughed softly and kissed Mickey on the top of his head, fingers still trailing up and down his spine. Mickey made a soft mewling noise and nuzzled in closer to his husband. 

Husband... 

Mickey didn't think he would ever get tired of referring to Ian as that. He smiled to himself as he started to doze, mind wandering back to their wedding day....

*******************************************************

5 months ago.....

 

"That's the last box," Mickey said as he plopped down onto the top step of their front porch. It was July and hot as balls outside. It was Ian's big idea to move early 'to avoid the heat'. It sounded good but all they ended up doing was move in the hottest part of the day: noon.

"Thank God," Ian sighed, plopping down beside Mickey. He took a swig of his lukewarm Gatorade and offered it to Mickey.

Mickey scrunched his nose. "You got beer?" He asked hopefully. Ian rolled his eyes. "We haven't even went grocery shopping yet."

Damn. "Later yeah?" Mickey asked, wiping the sweat from his brow. Ian nodded.

He and Ian finally closed on their new home. They found a nice three bedroom house on the North Side that fit their budget. It had an office, a big front porch, and a decent size yard. They decided Ian would take the office for his work and Mickey would use one of the spare bedrooms for his office.

Ian finished school the previous May and moved straight in with Mickey when he came back home to Chicago. They had spent the last year engaged while Ian finished school. They visited each other regularly and Skyped almost everyday that year. When Ian started his new job as an architect they decided to get a bigger house. Mickey's one bedroom had been perfect for him at the time, but now they needed the extra space.

Mickey turned, eyes raking over Ian's face. He was kind of beautiful.... okay he was beautiful. Ian was just sitting there drinking Gatorade, but dammit he looked so gorgeous. Mickey sat and admired the sheen of sweat glistening on Ian's skin, the light freckles that peppered down his arms. His eyes danced back to Ian's face to his neck that Mickey loved to mark up with his own mouth, down his broad chest, to his long legs that were stretched out to the bottom steps.

"I want to marry you," Mickey declared suddenly. "Like today. Right now."

Ian swallowed down his Gatorade and wiped his mouth, looking at Mickey. "You gonna marry me NOW?" Ian scoffed. "Go down to the courthouse in tuxes like a couple of old queens?" Ian laughed and made a move to stand but Mickey quickly caught him by the wrist and pulled him down to sit sideways in his lap.

"That's exactly what I want to do tough guy," Mickey challenged. He quirked a brow, looking Ian dead in the eye, faces inches apart.

Ian's pulse quickened and his heart fluttered. Mickey wasn't the most romantic person in the world, he was in his own way, he did try and Ian loved him for it. They hadn't done a whole lot of wedding planning to be honest. They had mentioned maybe just having a small wedding for their families. But sitting here on their front porch, staring into each other's eyes, Ian knew he wanted to marry Mickey today as well. Ian swallowed and replied shakily, "Okay."

Mickey grinned and grabbed a handful of Ian's red hair, pulling him closer and attacked his mouth. Ian moaned and reached up to caress Mickey's face as he kissed him deeply, tongue teasing in and out of his mouth.

Mickey was the first to pull away. "Now go get dressed. I like you when you're nice and pretty."

Ian smiled and kissed Mickey softly once more before he stood. "You're pretty too you know," Ian said quickly before darting inside of the house. Mickey tried to look grumpy but he couldn't help but smile like an idiot at the compliment.

And that is how they ended up at the courthouse, in matching tuxes (yes Mickey caved and wore a tux) on that beautiful 21st of July. They didn't need a huge wedding with tons of guests and expensive gifts, they just didn't. It wasn't who they were. All they wanted and all they needed was each other. While some people may have turned up their noses at a courthouse wedding, to Mickey and Ian it was their own version of the perfect wedding....

******************************************************

After a quick shower, Ian crept quietly down their stairs. Mickey was still passed out naked in their bed. It was Thanksgiving and they were hosting this year. The first thing Ian did when he got downstairs was check on Mickey's turkey. It looked perfect. Mickey had put it in early that morning and had been checking it meticulously. That's part of the reason for the restraints. He was obsessing over that damn turkey.

Ian went to answer the door when he heard a knock. Ian smiled and let Mandy and Casper inside. Ian helped Mandy out of her coat and hugged her as best as he could around her baby bump.

"Where's Mickey?" she asked, following Ian into the living room.

"He's still asleep," Ian replied. Mandy rolled her eyes and eased down onto the couch with the help of her husband. Ian sat beside them in his recliner and flipped on the tv.

"Still asleep?" Mandy scoffed. "It's almost noon."

Ian shrugged. "I wore him out."

Ian laughed at the face Mandy made. "Oh Jesus, I did not need to hear that shit!" Mandy complained. 

"Me neither," Casper piped in.

Ian rolled his eyes and settled for a football game, reclining in his chair as he chatted with his in laws. This was already a great Thanksgiving.

******************************************************  
When Mickey finally woke from his nap, he took a quick shower, dressed, and made his way downstairs. He could already hear his sister and brother in law cackling with Ian in the living room. Mickey bypassed them and went straight to check on his turkey. Mickey sighed in relief, it was perfect.

Mickey walked into the living room and stood beside Ian's chair. Ian grinned up at him from his laptop. "You feel better?" Ian asked with a wink.

Mickey playfully popped him on the back of his head and went to sit in their other recliner. "Shut up," Mickey mumbled. Mandy snickered quietly.

"What's everyone sitting around for? Everyone will be here at five." Mickey said, changing the subject. "Mandy you are supposed to be helping with desserts, Ian you almost let my turkey burn, and Casper, well we'll find you something to do." 

Casper looked up with an over eager expression on his face. Mickey scrunched his own face up. "Actually never mind. You might end up fucking my turkey up, then I'd have to kill you. Just watch the game," Mickey insisted. 

Mandy rolled her eyes at her brother and his bluntness. She held her arms out and squeezed her fingers like a child wanting to be picked up. "Miiiick," she whined.

Mickey huffed and got up to help his sister while Casper sat there still shocked that Mickey didn't want his help. Who could really blame him with the great email debate that would still go down in their family's history for generations to come.

"Ian," Mickey said, looking at his husband expectantly. 

"Yeah babe? You need me to help?"

No, actually Mickey didn't. He had prepared almost everything the night before. It just needed to be heated. He just wanted Ian near him. It was kind of pathetic how he craved Ian's presence all the time.

"You can at least chop something," Mickey replied with his hand under Mandy's elbow, walking her to the kitchen.

Ian sat his laptop on the table and stood to follow them to the kitchen. "My baby wants, my baby gets," Ian said with a smirk, eliciting another cackle from Mandy and Casper, and a blush from Mickey. It was true though, his dresser and mirror was already en route from IKEA.

****************************************************

It was five p.m. and the last of the guests had finally arrived. Mickey smiled as he looked around his dining room table at his family. Everyone sat talking and drinking wine before they ate. Mandy (sipping ginger ale) and Casper, Lip, Ian, Debbie and her boyfriend Derek, Roger and Brian, and Remy and Ryan. 

Remy and Ryan were the last to arrive, biracial daughter in tow. All three were sporting Gucci, go figure. They were all high maintenance as hell, that's just the way they were. They liked living a certain lifestyle and that was okay. Ryan loved Remy just the way he was and vice versa, you could tell by the way they looked at each other. Their little family was perfect for them. 

Yes, Remy and Ryan found their way back to each other. Ryan became the first Major League Baseball coach to come out of the closet. He got to keep his job after all. Granted, Walter probably just kept him now from all the positive media attention the White Sox received from his coming out. 

He and Remy got married last October. They ended up using Samantha as their surrogate. Turns out her fat hairy rich guy was really just fat and hairy, so she needed the money. They ended up using Roger's sperm much to everyone's surprise. They said they wanted a diverse family with good singing genes. Mickey almost laughed in their face at that one. Brian was cool with it, they didn't want any kids, until Samantha tried to insist to insemenate the 'natural way'. It had almost been the cat fight of the century between her and Brian. 

"So Mickey how did you and Ian end up getting together? Officially I mean," Ryan asked. Ryan knew the basics of the story but not all of it.

Remy cut in before Mickey could reply. "He stole him," Remy laughed, bouncing his daughter on his knee.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "I didn't steal him."

Remy smiled. "You kissed him. At my parents house. On my wedding day," he teased in a sing song voice, cooing at his daughter. She giggled and slobbered in response. He paused and looked up. "I'm kidding Mickey. Sometimes you do have to go after things you want, especially when you love someone."

Everyone smiled and looked at their respective partners lovingly. Lip stared fondly at his beer. It was a sappy as shit moment.

"Oh before I forget, can I look at our blue prints while we're here?" Remy asked excitedly. Remy had hired Ian to build his and Ryan's new house.

"Yeah of course," Ian replied standing. "Be right back."

Mickey ogled Ian's ass when he walked upstairs. "I better go show him where I moved them," Mickey said and got up quickly to follow Ian.

****************************************************

Ian had barely crossed the threshold of their bedroom when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and warm breath ruffling the fine hairs on his neck.

"I want you," Mickey whispered, kicking their door shut with his foot. He licked up the side of Ian's neck and tugged at his earlobe with his teeth. Mickey's hands slid over Ian's hips down to his inner thighs. Ian shuddered at the contact.

Ian turned around and grabbed Mickey around the back of the neck and kissed him deeply. Mickey moaned into the kiss, and ran his hands down to Ian's ass, squeezing firmly.

"I want you too," Ian whispered when their lips parted. "But we have guests downstairs."

The briefest flash of insecurity flashed across Mickey's face before he averted Ian's eyes. That just about broke Ian's heart as realization set in.

It was very, very rare, but Mickey sometimes became super possessive over Ian. It usually was only when they were around Remy. It's like the memory of almost losing Ian would pop back into his head sometimes and he wanted to claim Ian. It wasn't a major issue, nor did it threaten their relationship or anything. They both were actually really good friends with Remy and Ryan. It was just a thing Ian noticed.

Ian tucked a finger under Mickey's chin, making him look up at him. "We can be quick though," Ian whispered.

Mickey smiled and immediately dropped to his knees. Ian watched with lust filled eyes as his husband began unbuckling and pushing down his pants. Ian moaned as Mickey wrapped his lips and hand around his cock and began sucking and stroking it to full hardness. Mickey's other hand gripped Ian's ass firmly.

Mickey had a mouth that should just be illegal. He moved so wet, so hot, so perfect up and down Ian's shaft. Mickey was hungry for it too. He swirled his tongue and hallowed his cheeks as he bobbed his head faster and faster on Ian's cock, moaning when the taste of precome hit his tongue, and the tip of Ian's cock met his throat.

Ian's legs began to tremble as he watched Mickey began to take him deeper. Mickey was still bobbing his head at the same time of his strokes, and moaning so sexy around Ian's cock. Beautiful blue eyes looked up and met green as Mickey continued to suck Ian off like a pro.

Ian ran his hands smoothly through Mickey's hair. Ian moaned as Mickey bobbed his head faster, the wet slurping noises were almost enough to make Ian come right then. Mickey continued to bob his head up and down Ian's shaft and placed a firm encouraging smack to Ian's ass that meant one thing: Fuck my mouth.

Mickey stilled his mouth around Ian's cock and looked up expectantly, suckling lightly from his mouth watering. Ian shuddered as he watched Mickey pull his own cock out and began stroking, he was still looking up at Ian, big blue eyes pleading almost. Ian moaned and gripped Mickey's hair and began slowly thrusting into his warm, welcoming mouth.

"Take that dick Mickey," Ian groaned. "That's all yours baby. No one else's," Ian promised. Mickey whimpered low in his throat as Ian continued to fuck his mouth. Mickey's heart fluttered from Ian's words. He loved that about his husband. Ian always knew when he needed reassurance and he always knew just how to give it to Mickey.

"You're so beautiful Mickey. Such a pretty mouth," Ian said shakily, running a finger over Mickey's stretched red lips. "I don't want anyone else to do this but you Mickey. I promise."

Prove it. Mickey slapped Ian's ass again, hoping he would take the hint.

Mickey moaned deeply as his hand blurred on his own cock, but Ian continued to fuck his mouth at a steady deep pace. Mickey grew impatient and took his hand slicked with his own precome. He reached between Ian's legs and ran a slick finger over his husband's perineum and straight to his hole. Ian's mouth dropped open and his breath hitched as he felt Mickey twirling his finger around his tight rim. Mickey began sucking harder on Ian's cock, while Ian fucked his mouth, and shoved his tattooed finger unceremoniously inside of his husband's tight hole.

"Shhhiiiit Mickey," Ian whined as Mickey fingered him mercilessly, just brushing his prostate with every stroke. "It's yours baby! I promise. No one else's. Oh fuck! Oh fuck!"

Mickey's hot perfect mouth and skilled fingers quickly sent Ian over the edge. Ian's head lolled back as he stilled his hips and held Mickey's face close to his groin while he came hot and thick down his throat. Mickey coughed and gagged, swallowing as best as he could while he removed his finger from Ian and began stroking himself frantically. He loved when Ian held him in place like that and just used his mouth exactly how he wanted. Soon Mickey was coming in his own hand, still suckling lightly on Ian's cock, getting the last few drops of cum as Ian looked down at him with a wrecked look on his face. 

Mickey pulled off Ian's cock with a soft wet plop, licking his lips and wiping the corners of his mouth with his clean hand. Ian shuddered as he watched him, just knowing where his mouth had been threatened to make him hard again. 

"So good baby," Ian murmured as he pulled his pants back up and tucked himself in. Mickey smiled and stood shakily, tucking himself back inside his pants and went to wash his hands in their bathroom. He dried his hands and made sure he was presentable. Ian stood in the doorway watching him smooth his hair back down.

"What?" Mickey asked with a smile. Ian smiled back and came up behind his husband, wrapping his arms around his waist. Ian kissed up the side of Mickey's neck to his ear. 

"I meant what I said Mickey," Ian whispered. "I don't want anyone but you. My cock, my ass, my heart- everything. It belongs to you."

Mickey worried his lip and ducked his head, hiding his eyes from Ian. Ian kissed him swiftly on the temple. He could tell when Mickey was starting to get all shy on him. Granted their relationship was way past the days of being physical. Old habits die hard sometimes. Mickey really had opened up to Ian more and more as their relationship grew. Even so, Mickey sometimes had his insecurities and didn't like coming out and saying it. He didn't have to all the time. Ian knew just what he needed, and right now it wasn't to keep talking about it. 

"Come on. Let's go back downstairs," Ian said as if he hadn't just had his brain sucked through his dick. He grabbed Remy's blueprints and made his way out of their bedroom. Mickey let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and followed Ian back downstairs.

******************************************************

When they entered the dining room, everyone was silent and trying to avoid eye contact as they took their seats. Lip was the first to speak.

"So whose is it Ian?" Lip smirked, sipping on his beer. Remy and Ryan were busying themselves with their blue prints, but you could see their ears flaming red. Mandy was the only one giggling out loud. She didn't give a damn. Everyone else kept quiet.

Mickey sat red as a beet. Ian, however, was unperturbed. He looked at his brother and simply said, "Mickey's."

Mickey wanted to high five the shit out of his husband. For once Lip was speechless. Instead he laughed and started setting all the food out for everyone to eat.

********************************************************

Mickey watched fondly as everyone sat talking and eating desserts after dinner. Mickey's turkey was amazing, and his head may have grown four sizes that day from all the compliments he received. Mickey smiled softly over at his husband. Ian was holding Remy's daughter and chatting with Remy about parenting. They really did look like the poster gay family Mickey couldn't help but notice. The thought, however, no longer made Mickey want to curl up and die, because it was far from being true. Ian was all Mickey's and everyone knew it, especially after today.

Mickey's mind wandered back through jealous claustrophobic memories to something Remy had said to him. Loving Ian wasn't a balance sheet or a competition. Loving him meant loving all of him. His past, present, and future. Mickey knew without a doubt that he did, he truly did.

Mickey no longer looked at Remy as his nemesis either. Mickey actually really liked Remy once he got to know him. The truth is Remy was a part of Ian's life and Mickey's life too now. Remy was Ian's past, Mickey is Ian's present and future. Remy was family now, not an enemy.

Ian glanced up at Mickey and smiled. He looked so fascinated with Remy's baby. Mickey could already tell Ian was going to be a great father someday, and Mickey could not wait to see what the future held.

****************************************************

Later that night, when the guests had left, and the food was put away, Mickey and Ian wrapped themselves in each other in their bed, letting the tryptophan kick in. Mickey layed in Ian's arms and counted the light freckles on his face like stars in the night sky. His mind wandered back a year ago to a dream he had.

Understand I'll slip quietly away from the noisy crowd when I see the pale stars rising, blooming, over the oaks. I'll pursue solitary pathways through the pale twilight meadows with only this one dream: You come too.

Mickey leaned forward and kissed Ian softly on the lips. "I'm glad you came," Mickey whispered.

Ian murmured softly with his eyes still closed," Me too."

Mickey smiled, he knew his husband was half asleep and just agreeing with him, that was okay though. Mickey snuggled in closer to Ian and just breathed in his scent. He hitched an arm and leg across Ian's body, getting comfortable for the night. Mickey slowly began to drift into a peaceful sleep. He smiled softly as he thought to himself, so this is what happily ever after feels like.....

The End.........for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I would just like to say thank you to everyone that has read, commented, bookmarked, or left kudos on this fic. It really means the world to me. I have had so much fun writing this. I tried my best to make this story entertaining for you guys. This is the first multi chapter I have ever written. I hope I did this movie justice as well as Gallavich. I really hope everyone enjoyed it.
> 
> I hope no one feels like I cheated them with Mickey and Ian's wedding. What Ian said to Mickey in 5x12 just really irks me. I just wanted to turn something negative into something positive. 
> 
> As you all may have noticed, this fic is part one of The Married Life series. It will consist of one shots following this AU Gallavich. It will be nothing but fluffy, smutty, domestic yumminess! Be on the lookout for updates.
> 
> How about one more fun fact for old times' sake?
> 
> There was an alternative ending to the movie where Julianne and Michael did end up together. In a test audience it did not get good reviews. Thus, the movie ended in the bittersweet way we all know to this day. With Julianne on a pedestal, and Kimmy in Michael's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who finally made a Tumblr page? That's right, me! It's bare af right now, and I have no clue how to do anything on there, but we can still be besties :) auntginger27


End file.
